Dragons, Angels, and Gods
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After Pit and Palutena find and rescue a young woman of the rare half-human and half-dragon race, the Drakers, she soon tells them that Medusa is coming for an uprising and turned her brethren against her. With the help of Pit, Palutena, and her dragon powers, she'll battle numerous foes, from the depths of the Underworld to the reaches of space! M for mature audiences. Review plz!
1. The Mysterious Draker

**This fanfic is based on Kid Icarus Uprising  
****All characters and settings of Kid Icarus Uprising belong to Nintendo and are not my property.  
****I own one OC in this fanfic and her name is Coca the Dragoness  
****With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Pit POV:**

It had been quite awhile since I'd saved Palutena and the humans from Medusa, the world at peace for nearly 25 years and counting. But after so long and after training with numerous different weapons, I got an urgent call from Palutena herself.

"Pit, I have detected a powerful force that has entered Skyworld. It appears to be the reincarnation of Medusa herself! I need you to find her and send her packing, got it?" Palutena asked me, the situation being dire indeed.

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena," I said as I took my Palutena Bow and rushed out to the world of Skyworld and Palutena led me to the source, me being a bit surprised when I saw her. Why? She was unconscious, not loking like Medusa at all, much shorter, and she had large wings and a tail on her body.

"Um... Lady Palutena? This girl doesn't look like a threat. In fact, she looks almost like a member of the Drakers," I said to her, knowing she could hear me.

"What? But those creatures are super rare! Only one village of them exists in the mortal realm... but she does have the scent of Medusa on her. I can sense it," Palutena said.

"She's knocked unconscious, Lady Palutena. Almost as if she had been attacked... wait..." I said as I got closer and noticed something odd. She had multiple burn marks on her body as well as scratches all over. She was still breathing, but it was obvious she had been attacked by a dragonic creature.

"Palutena, this girl is in need of serious medical attention! I can't fight her like this... I want to ask if we can help her... can we?" I asked, hoping Palutena would listen.

"Pit... I always knew you were a softy... okay, you can bring her back, but make sure to keep close tabs on her. If she attacks, you know what to do," Palutena said, me smiling as I gently grabbed the woman's body and hefted it over my shoulder, feeling something wrap around my waist when it happened. It was her arms.

"Mm... Budgeeboo..." the girl cooed in her sleep, me smiling awkwardly at that. Was she really gentle? I guess we'd have to find out.

* * *

**Coca POV:**

I didn't know how long I was out for, and I didn't know why my Draker brothers and sisters suddenly attacked me and sent me to the heavens... Why did they hurt me after all the kindness I showed them? And why did they kill my parents?

I soon felt my conscience emerge and I wearily opened my eyes to see a duo of people next to me and me already knowing they helped me just because of the woman. She had long, flowing green hair, wore a toga styled gown with a sash on her waist, had a long staff with a blue orb on it, and she had a light behind her face to illuminate the room.

"Palutena... the goddess Palutena... I thank you..." I said wearily, my voice hurting my neck when I spoke.

"Take it easy. You got pretty banged up out there," the angel boy said, me smiling at him too. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Coca... Where am I?" I asked sincerely, my dragon genes already kicking in as I had started to recover more rapidly.

"You're in my domain, miss Coca... but can you possibly explain why you smell like Medusa?" Palutena asked me, my mind immediately snapping as I suddenly remembered what had happened. And how it happened...

"I remember now... Medusa told my Draker brethren that I was going to kill them one day, so they turned on me and savagely attacked me! I barely got out of it unscathed, only because I knew I was the only Draker of my clan to have wings strong enough to break through the clouds to Skyworld!... I need to stay with you guys so I can slay this monstress myself!" I said with seriousness in my voice, getting off the bed and the duo looking at me with concern.

"Wait," Palutena said, me stopping in place to hear what she had to say. "If you stick with us, you and Pit here can combat Medusa and the Underworld army together," Palutena offered, me smiling at that happily.

"You just made my day, Palutena. Ya got any weapons in stock?" I smiled at her.

"Follow me, I'll show ya," Pit smirked, though I did notice that Palutena looked at me with unease all the same. Did she trust me? I guess I'd find out shortly. "By the way, what's a budgeeboo?" Pit asked, my face immediately flushing red and me pulling his ear, which he didn't like at all.

"It's something extremely personal to me that is still in my hometown. If we get some free time, I would like you or your army to go find it... I love it more than anything else," I said to him with seriousness.

"Ow, OW! Okay, I'll get it for you, just stop pulling on my ear!" Pit complied, me letting go and smiling at him. "What does it look like?" Pit asked. I sighed and blushed again, mostly out of embarrassment that I was telling my secret to him.

"It's my stuffed animal. It's... a purple-clothed fairy with plush wings... if you tell anyone... let's just say I'm making fried angel wings for dinner," I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Pit smiled.

"As well as me," said a voice in my head, me gasping when I heard it.

"D-Did you eavesdrop on our conversation?! Isn't that naughtiness, which is an opposite trait of a divine goddess?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I heard my commanding officer of my armies exclaim in pain, so I had to listen in to make sure you weren't attacking him. By the way, ear pulling is fine, but please, don't eat his wings. I don't know what kind of food you eat being a Draker and all, but we have many different foods here in Skyworld for you to try out... that is, if you want to stay with us," Palutena smiled in my head as we finally entered the weapons room, me looking at the different weapons in awe.

"Well... um... yeah, I will stay with you... besides, I can't very well go back home. My own kind thinks I'm a monster... and Pit?" I asked, looking at the angel boy with a smile, him grabbing me a cool-looking weapon that was basically super-sharp claws that looked like the claws were made out of bullets. "My house is the only one in the village fashioned out of a tree. My mother is the only one that hasn't turned on me, so please, ask her kindly to join me in Skyworld and bring me my budgeeboo safe and sound. Not so much as a single dirt stain, got it?" I smiled at him.

"I'll be careful... but wait, what if Medusa starts her attack while I'm doing that?" Pit asked.

"Then I'll go ahead into the battle. I may not look it, but these wings are strong enough to propel me near the edge of space in only 5 seconds if I start from ground level. And since I'm part dragon, I am completely impervious to all magic of any kind. My claws are sharp enough to cut through steel, I can even turn into a dragon form for roughly 5 minutes long at most if I really wanted to, just with a 24 hour cool-down," I said with a cocky smirk.

"Really? That's how it is for the Power of Flight... now you can hear my secret, since you shared one with me... I can't fly for the life of me, so Lady Palutena helps me by giving me temporary flight for up to 5 minutes. But if it goes any longer than that, you may get your fried angle wings after all. As in, they burn to a crisp. And it also has a 24 hour cool-down," Pit said, me looking at him with a smile and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pit. With our combined might and fortitude, nothing is going to stop us from defeating Medusa. Nothing at all," I smiled at him. "Now go get my mother and my budgeeboo!" I said to him with a raised voice, Pit immediately doing an army salute and me being surprised when I saw a door appear out of nowhere and he flew right through it and into the open skies on the other side, me seeing it was actually just a few dozen meters above my hometown!

"And as for you, Coca, I'm seeing something troubling in the scrying bowl. Underworld Monsters. I need you to go through this door and proceed to take them out one by one. It's definitely Medusa's first attack, so show no mercy to any of them. And if you encounter humans, don't hurt them. It is my duty to protect them from harm," Palutena said, me smiling and nodding my head.

"Let's start the rampage," I smiled as I rushed through the door and, the moment I was on the other side of it, I turned into my dragon form, my weapon of choice still on my fists and actually merging with them! "TIME TO TURN UP THE HEAT!"


	2. Coca the Goddess

**Chapter 2:**

**Coca POV:**

When I got to the air and turned into my dragon form, I immediately started to slaughter the Underworld monsters, me seeing there were quite a few of them. Some looked like eyeballs with tentacles, some were green heads with disgusting tongues, and there were even some that looked like giant frogs with wings. And after I took care of a good bit of them, the skies suddenly turned red and I gasped at how, out of bloody nowhere, a woman with snakes in her air showed her visage in the clouds right in front of me.

"You must be Medusa! You turned my own brothers and sisters against me, you fugly cow!" I exclaimed at her, Medusa simply chuckling at that.

"Hello to you as well, little lizard girl. And you too, Palutena. I honestly didn't expect that you'd be willing to assist my reincarnation do battle against me," Medusa said, me looking confused at that before I shook my head.

"You're spouting fucking lies, you lizard hair! I'm the most powerful Draker in my clan and I will make it my sole duty to destroy you and return to my brethren a hero!" I exclaimed at her.

"Aw, don't like being told the truth? You really are clueless. You see, I may have been able to return to life, but the fact remains that you are my reincarnation in the flesh. My essence burns within you and even Palutena has sensed it. If you were to be so kind as to return it to me, I'd be more than willing to let your race live and thrive while I destroy the lives of the humans," Medusa said, my teeth clenching and me responding by forming a giant fireball and hurling it at the visage, me immediately snapping my fingers so that, for the split second it would've went through, I made it so that the fireball actually hurt it. Yeah, my powers were that good in my own magic. Medusa hissed angrily at the attack, me smiling proudly.

"I see you have manipulation magic at your disposal, bitch... very well. Do as you will, just don't interfere with my homecoming party," Medusa said, me looking below the crowds when I heard screams of innocent people in a town!

"If your idea of a homecoming is terrorizing humans, I never want you as pageant queen! In fact, I think I'm going to go to this town and wreck your homecoming party until nothing remains of it but humans and safe streets!" I exclaimed, my form diving beneath the clouds and me turning my form to normal as, the moment that the people saw me, they started to cheer, me gasping as I suddenly had something on my back. It was some kind of strange light beacon... I didn't know if it was Palutena's doing, but I decided to go ahead and go with it.

"Oh my... you really are Medusa's reincarnation... but that beacon behind you... though it is not pure white, it is light blue... not red and black like hers..." Palutena said in my head as I touched down on the ground and proceeded to go through the streets, coming across the different monsters and slicing them apart with a surprising feature of the claw weapons I had. THEY COULD SHOOT OUT BULLETS FASTER THAN THE EYE COULD SEE! And man did they do the trick! I sliced apart all the enemies I came across with little issue, the crowds cheering me from their houses and me seeing that not a single soul was injured or killed.

But then, something happened. Out of nowhere, a giant flume of fire sprang extremely close to me and jumped far into what looked to be a stadium for sports. "Time to take down my lunch," I smiled as I rushed through the remaining monsters that stood in my path and I made it to the stadium, me rushing into it and seeing that the monster was gigantic! It was a two-headed giant dog with fire erupting from all over his body!

"That's Twinbellows, the Underworld's faithful watchdog," Palutena gawked, me smirking as it then tried to lunge at me and I then dashed around it insanely quickly, peppering the monster's body with shots from the claws as I moved so fast, he became trapped in my vortex until he whimpered and fell to the ground, the fires billowing out and the meat ready to be eaten.

"Mm... I wonder how good flame broiled demon dog tastes?" I smiled as I cut off a piece of the dead dog's hide and saw it was fully cooked, me taking a bite and smiling at the taste. "Mm... tastes better than fried fish, but not as good as fried buffalo. Useful to note for later," I smiled widely as I then looked in the sky and saw Medusa's visage once again.

"Not only do you interrupt my plans, but now you are eating the carcass of my pet?! You really are a little devil... I will be waiting for you if you wish to serve me. But until then, feel free to play games with my sister and her stupid little Dodo of an Angel. You will never succeed in defeating me," Medusa smiled, her visage vanishing and me growling at her before I saw the villagers come out from hiding in the coliseum.

"Thank you, thank you! We are forever in your debt, oh great goddess," a female human said, me looking a bit confused and very nervous.

"I-I'm not the goddess here. I'm a Draker... the goddess you should be thanking is Palutena, not me, I promise," I said, me feeling something erupt from inside of me as I felt myself get blinded... and the moment I opened my eyes, it was to Palutena looking at me with a smile... but then I looked at my hands and I gasped. They weren't my natural brown color. They were a mix of that and purple.

"You... You really are Medusa's reincarnation... but not quite..." Palutena said, me sighing and turning my head away from her.

"I am not! Please stop telling me I'm the reincarnation of that hideous fuckface!" I swore, Palutena gasping, but sighing all the same, a mirror coming in front of me and it causing me to gasp. I no longer looked what I did before. My face looked exactly like Medusa's with the only difference being that my hair was long and black, my arms and legs had a mixture of my Draker colors and purple-gray, and that I still had my impressive wings and tail on my person.

"Yes, you are... but you don't have to be Medusa if you don't want to. Though you are her reincarnation, we can still call you Coca if you really want... I just would like it if... um.." Palutena said, her stammering a bit as I looked at her through the mirror.

"If I could what?" I asked her.

"Would you... Can I call you... sister?..." Palutena asked, me looking at her in confusion until the wheels turned in my brain. Palutena was saying that Medusa was her sister and Medusa said the same about Palutena... so if she viewed me as a sister...

"You mean... I'm not only a Draker... but I'm a goddess as well?" I gawked at her.

"Yes, in the flesh. That beacon behind you is proof of that. All goddesses and gods have a beacon behind them when they are in the room at normal size... may I please call you sis?" Palutena smiled. I responded by turning around and hugging Palutena, her looking surprised before hugging back as well.

"That's your answer... sis..." I smiled at her as a tear rolled down my cheek. I always wanted a sister. And now I finally had one.

* * *

**Pit POV:**

When I touched down in the Draker village, the residents looked pretty ticked off, but didn't attack me once as I made my way to the house made out of a tree, me seeing that the people had actually followed me there and were looking at me angrily.

"What're you doing here, Angel boy? And why are you conversing with that traitor's mother?" one of the male Drakers asked with a sneer. I turned around and sighed.

"That Draker was nearly dead when we found her outside of Skyworld's doors. You beat her almost to death and she was one of your own kind! It'd be like if I tried to kill one of my soldiers because he wasn't good enough at his job. And all because the Goddess of Darkness, who turns people to stone, reduces cities to rubble, AND poisons waters all around the world told you that she was going to attack you? Think. Did she even once try to attack you when you attacked her?" I asked the group, the last question really surprising them.

"Wait... did she attack?... I... I can't recall that she ever retaliated once... she just flew off and tried to escape... oh no... what have we done?" a female Draker gasped as she fell to the ground on her knees, causing the others to get on their knees as well.

"Please... forgive our heinous misdeeds!" they said, me wondering if anyone would hear it. But to my surprise, I heard someone say it for me... and it wasn't Palutena for a change.

"Don't worry... I forgive you all... because of you chasing me to Skyworld... I learned something about myself... I'm actually the reincarnation of a goddess..." said the voice of Coca in our heads, me gasping as I heard it too.

"W-What the?... Was that... Coca?" a little girl Draker asked, her looking no older than 7.

"Yes, it's me... and though I am a reincarnation of Medusa, I am in no way, shape, or form going to harm anyone. All I care about is making this evil version of Medusa pay for trying to fool you all to turn against me and attack an innocent town of people. You needn't worry, my fellow Draker brethren. I will always watch over you. And I will protect you not only as a guardian, but as your goddess," Coca said, me looking at the sky and seeing her visage. It looked almost like Medusa's, but she was still her. I could tell by the regular hair, the brown scales on her hands and feet, and the fact she still had her wings and tail on her.

"Oh my god... my daughter... the protecting goddess of the Draker clan... I'm... I'm so proud of you, little Coca..." said a kind voice from behind me, which is when I noticed the door was open and I happened to see a female Draker of middle-age appearance had opened the door.

"Um... hi... I um... I'm here to get something very important to Coca, miss..." I said to her.

"I know what it already is and it is in this bag here," the woman smiled, me seeing that it was in a brown paper bag and that, when I looked inside, it was a stuffed fairy doll with plush wings and a very cute smile on her face. She also was dressed in a purple gown, had a wand in her hand, and she had long flowing locks of pink hair tied up in a ponytail on her head.

"Thanks..." I smiled at her as I then felt myself get pulled back to Skyworld by Lady Palutena... or at least, that's what I thought... but color me surprised when I reappeared directly in front of Coca instead!

"Whoa... you've got the same powers as Lady Palutena!" I gawked at her.

"Heh... That was my first attempt, actually. I learned how to do it after Palutena did it to me after I defeated Twinbellows and saved a town of people from Underworld monsters," Coca smiled widely.

"Really? You defeated Twinbellows? Impressive!" I smiled at her.

"And he tasted better than fried fish, but not as good as fried buffalo," I smiled.

"Cool," was all I could muster to that bizarre comment.


	3. Cousin Gaol and Magnus

**Chapter ****3:**

**Pit Pov:**

Upon a 24 hour rest for both myself and Coca, we then immediately got prepped for the next fight, the both of us rushing out of the conjured door and entering quite the nasty storm.

"Ugh! This weather's nasty!" I said when I flapped my wings in the storm thanks to Palutena's help.

"Yes, but your next mission can't wait. You must defeat Dark Lord Gaol," Palutena said, Coca gasping and her face turning from smile to worry in a snap.

"No... Cousin Gaol, a Dark Lord?! We need to get there quicker! Pit, mount my back, Palutena, you lead us in the right direction! I'm going to rescue my cousin no matter what it takes!" Coca exclaimed, her body turning to dragon form and me not even daring to question her. I got on her back and felt my flight power turn off.

"Okay, you'll need to be quick. The defeat of Gaol will force the Underworld armies to retreat," Palutena said to us, Coca roaring in response as she dove extremely fast through the storm clouds and flew even faster through the canyons. She also eliminated almost all the Underworld monsters we came across with her fire breath and claws while I handled the ones she missed.

"Almost there! I can smell her! She's been possessed by darkness! I knew she wouldn't become a Dark Lord willingly! Let's go!" Coca said with grit in her voice, me confused about her word usage when describing Gaol.

"She? Shouldn't it be Dark Lady then?" I asked.

"Shush it, Pit! We're approaching the castle! The humans won't last long against the Underworld army, so let's go!" Coca exclaimed, landing us at the entrance to the castle and flying through it somewhat until we were at an area that diverged into two places.

"Okay, we made it," I smiled as I dismounted Coca and she returned to normal form, our duo then rushing into the fray and attacking the different monsters on our way down a staircase. And when we got to the very bottom, something happened that none of us expected.

* * *

**Coca POV:**

"Whoa, Magnus?!" I gawked when she saw what I did. It was a burly human man taking out Underworld monsters with no sweat, using a club that looked insanely heavy! Magnus, husband of Gaol and top monster hunting mercenary!

"Heh, didn't expect to see you here, Coca Butter. And I hope that angel being here doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket," Magnus smiled, him not even caring about my new appearance. "By the way, love the new look. Heard from the Drakers that ya turned into a goddess. I bet that comes with perks, don't it?" Magnus smirked at me, Pit looking confused at the conversation as was Palutena.

"You two are familiar with each other?" Palutena asked.

"Yep, he's cousin Gaol's husband... so... how's the baby doing?" I asked Magnus. But in response, he simply looked to the ground and closed his eyes. "Oh.. Oh no... I-I'm so sorry, Magnus..." I gasped when I saw him do that. He almost never was like this unless it was extremely saddening to him.

"Gaol... not five seconds after touching that armor, she slew our baby boy with a single slice of her sword. And it's being caused by that snake-haired bitch herself. The only way to save Gaol is by destroying the armor. But that's not the only reason. There's a bounty on Gaol's head, and I intend to defeat her in battle, but then hide her while I collect the reward. It's 20 thousand gold, dead only," Magnus said, me looking at him with a smile as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"That's the Magnus I know. Always putting his comrades first, no matter what happens. What say you team up with us to take out Gaol together? We can even hide her in Skyworld if you want... do you care, sis?" I asked, wondering what Palutena's answer would be.

"I may consider it, so long as you can find a place for her and this Magnus character to live in the mortal realm after a few days," Palutena said, me smiling at that.

"Palutena agrees. She'll give me 3 days to find a new place for you and Gaol to live in after you get that reward money. She will need to have some kind of disguise, though," I smiled at Magnus as we went through the door and we dropped into a cave area with a large fire dragon inside. A Fire Wyrm.

"The deal is set. But give your goddess a message from me. Tell her that she needs to get her act together and soon. Those monsters are making our world a shit hole and Gaol and I are the only humans that have the power to defeat them," Magnus said, me wondering how Palutena would react.

"Okay, fine then. Tell him he's got two days now," Palutena said, me smirking and snickering at that.

"Apparently... she didn't like that comment, as she removed a day. Now you only have 2 days to relocate," I smiled.

"Oookay..." Pit said uneasily, which made Magnus snicker a bit as we took out some more monsters and we went up an elevator, my nose sniffing something very familiar to my right and through a door. And what was on the other side?

"No way! A hot spring!" Pit and I exclaimed at the same time, both of us rushing in there and immediately letting the waters heal our bodies.

"Apparently some people like their spa time... but why go in fully dressed?" Magnus asked.

"Well, because these magical hot springs are able to heal any wound, but only if it's for dragons or those of a celestial kind. I guess it's healing me up since I'm a goddess and because I'm part dragon, but they've always been the best way to get my wounds healed from a hunt," I smiled widely as I felt my fatigue fade away and then Pit and I exited with our clothes somewhat soggy, but otherwise undamaged.

"Dark Lord Gaol should be ahead of you at the top of that winding staircase. Once you are able to break open the armor, get her the rest of the way out of it and then take her body to Skyworld with Pit. I'll heal it up in the meantime. But how are you going to find a body to take back to collect the reward is the question, Magnus?" Palutena asked, Magnus smirking. I guess he heard it too.

"I'll just find one of those poor saps on the battlefield outside the castle and put his body in the armor," Magnus smiled.

"Um... okay? We're nearing the top," I said as we then got ambushed by an enemy that was covered in spikes and looked like a giant rock with eyes.

"Whoa, spiky boy here. Time to slay," I smiled as I breathed a breath of fire at it and gasped as I narrowly dodged out of the way of the spikes it launched from its shell, retaliating with my claws until it was down and it stayed down.

"Now that was close," Pit said as only the door remained, our group rushing through it and us seeing that the other side was a large throne room and that a very mean looking suit of armor was being occupied by Gaol, a dark aura emanating from it.

"Gaol, time to get out of that armor!" I exclaimed at her, the influence making Gaol laugh at me.

"Well, if it isn't Palutena's messenger boy, my stupid cousin, and Magnus, it's always a pleasure," Gaol said sadistically, her voice heavily distorted to the point it sounded just like a deep-voiced man.

"Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to. But now, I'm going to free you from your plight! Come here and fight me like you mean it!" Magnus exclaimed, Gaol immediately rushing forward with an aura of dark energy, which I gasped as I remembered. My goddess powers! I tried to focus my powers to try and hurt the dark magic that was coating Gaol's armor, me gasping when something happened I didn't expect. When I thrust my hand out and I touched Gaol's armor, it immediately stopped in place and the armor lost its dark aura in an instant, it actually forming into a separate entity that looked exactly like it.

"Whoa... now time to cleanse this darkness with the power of light!" Pit exclaimed as he began to pepper the dark entity with multiple arrows, all of them piercing the darkness and actually causing it to fall in only a few well-placed head shots. I then looked at Gaol and saw Magnus was taking off the armor, me assisting until I saw Gaol's face again. She was unconscious, but alive. And she was just as beautiful as I remembered. Long, blonde hair, a petite nose, a very nice body that was luckily still in undies, and her skin was smooth, yet rough where it counted. Hard to believe she was about on par with Magnus when it came to brute force.

"Okay, I'm going to take Gaol to Skyworld to help her recover. This armor should be safe to hide people inside of now that it's no longer influenced by Medusa... but just in case, I'm gonna have to ask ya for yer help here, sis," I smiled, wondering if Palutena had any tricks for that.

"Sure, I can put a seal on it to protect it from Medusa's darkness," Palutena smiled, me seeing a small bit of light hit the armor and it gaining a small mark on the inside of the helmet.

"Okay... until we meet again, Magnus. Stay safe, please? Don't do anything you know you can't handle," I smiled at him.

"No shit," Magnus smirked, me taking myself, Pit, and Gaol to Skyworld all at once, me specifically targeting one area in particular.

"Ah... hot springs. My best friend," Pit smiled as his face started to turn red from the warmness of it.

"Didn't know you liked hot springs that much, Pit... okay, now to heal up Gaol..." I smiled as I started to work my magic into her body, doing just as Palutena taught me when she healed up my wounds from my first fight against Twinbellows and the first attack on that one town. And when I finally finished, Gaol groaned a bit before opening her eyes, her smile emerging when she saw my face as well as a few tears rolling down her face.

"Cousin Coca... I thank you... from the bottom... of my heart..." Gaol smiled calmly as she tried to move, but found she was still in pain slightly.

"You're going to need to rest for a bit, miss. And you should consider yourself lucky. You're the first human to ever see Skyworld," Pit smiled at her.

"Skyworld?... So Medusa wasn't lying... you are her reincarnation..." Gaol smiled.

"Yes, I am. But I am not like her at all. I'm fighting for good, not for evil, and most of my magic is similar to Palutena's. The only dark form of magic I was able to do was separate the darkness from that suit of armor you got controlled by. Pit finished it off shortly after," I smiled.

"I owe my thanks... to you as well... Pit," Gaol smiled... but then she fell asleep, her starting to snooze after the incidents had happened.

"Okay, time to get you to a nice comfy bed. And then I'm gonna have to find out where you and Magnus are gonna live," I smiled as I hefted her body onto my back and I had her ride me piggyback style to the bedding areas. She needed a good long rest after this endeavor.


	4. Hewdraw Attacks

**Chapter 4****:**

**Coca POV:**

After at least 3 hours of pondering, I finally decided that the best choice to protect Magnus and Gaol would be to have them stay with my kin, I joined Palutena by the scrying bowl and she smiled at my presence.

"So, have you decided on a place for Gaol to stay with Magnus by chance?" Palutena smiled at me.

"Yes. I plan to have them be watched over by my Draker brethren. She is my cousin, after all, and any family of a Draker is family to all Drakers... I still feel a bit sad for Gaol... how am I going to break the news to her?... That she killed her own baby while cursed by that armor?... How will she take that news?" I asked her with a frown, a couple of tears falling from my eye in the process.

"I already know, Coca Butter..." said a voice from behind me, which made me gasp as I looked to see it was Gaol, her able to walk on her own two feet, but I saw she was still a bit sore on her arms. "I know my son is dead... though it was my blade, I know it was Medusa's influence that caused me to kill him and so many others... I hope that you can forgive the actions my body did unwillingly..." Gaol sighed with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Gaol... I really wish there could be something I could do for you..." I sighed at her.

"Nothing can be done... I'm sure my little boy will be safe on the other side," Gaol smiled.

"As long as the Underground army doesn't try to do anything with the souls, they should be safe. How old was your son?" Palutena asked.

"Only a few months. Why?" Gaol asked, looking a bit worried about the first part of that sentence Palutena said.

"Then you have no reason to fear. Anyone that dies under four years old turns into a cherub or a Centurion depending on the gender. Centurions are formed from males and cherubs are formed from females. You said your son, so there is a good chance he'll show up in the Centurion armies," Palutena said, me smiling at that as Gaol gained a giant smile on her face.

"My little boy, a Centurion to Palutena's armies! I'm so happy... would it be possible for him to visit me?" Gaol smiled.

"Well, if you tell me his name, I could go ahead and warp him here to meet with you," Palutena smiled.

"James. His name was James," Gaol smiled. Palutena then hummed slightly and at least three different soldiers emerged from outside, me seeing all of them were the same size and had wings powerful enough to keep them flying off the ground. Two were archers and one was dressed in full knights garb with a bit lance and shield.

"Wait... mommy?" one of them asked, one of the archers. He took off his helmet and Gaol smiled and started to cry tears of joy when she saw her baby's face on the Centurion's.

"Jamie... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Gaol said with sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay, mommy. You didn't mean it. Besides, I get to be with the goddess forever now! And from what the other Centurions said, if we die at all, our bodies are reformed right back here in Skyworld. We're pretty much immortal!" James smiled, Gaol smirking and hugging her little Centurion baby... but then, we all gasped audibly when a loud roar sounded from outside.

"That can't be good," Palutena said as she looked at the scrying bowl and gasped.

"Centurions! Prepare to defend! Skyworld is under attack! All Centurions, get prepped for battle effective immediately! This is not a drill! Repeat! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Palutena exclaimed, the James and the other two Centurions immediately rushing out to battle, me already knowing what to do.

"Gaol, you stay here with Palutena. Magnus still has yet to get the reward money, so we're going to defend this temple to the last man! Get Pit out here and we'll go out to defeat the General!" I said as I took charge, me opening a door all for myself and rushing out of it soon after, me seeing that the monsters were plentiful and that they were attacking the Centurions as well as hurting the different structures.

"Okay, Palutena, real talk, who is the commander of these monsters?" I asked with seriousness as Pit soon joined me, him giving me my weapon in the form of Artillery Claws, as I learned was their name.

"Their commander is Hewdraw... and speak of the devil, there he is," Palutena said as she steered our duo to the right and we gawked at how, though his wings were small, he was soaring through the air... and he had THREE HEADS!

"He can fly?!" Pit gawked.

"I think the only one who can't fly by himself is you," Palutena smiled.

"Ouch. Harsh," Pit groaned.

"Don't worry, Pit, some Drakers can't fly at all unless they turn into their dragon forms, and even then, there are actually two different Draker tribes. Mine are air-based fighters and the other are strictly aquatic fighters, so their wings are designed for battling in the deep sea," I smiled proudly.

"You mean that your tribe isn't the last one in existence?! I never knew there were Drakers living under the ocean!" Palutena gawked as Pit and I destroyed tons of monsters on our way towards the Hewdraw, us looking at the three heads and me growling when they started talking.

"Oh hello there,"  
"It's snack time!"  
"Ooh, what tender little morsels!" the heads smiled.

"We're not pieces of meat, fellow dragon," I frowned at him.

"What'd she say?"  
"Technically you are."  
"Just come a little closer,"

"Get ready, cause it's time for-" Pit was about to say before all the heads exclaimed their own words at once. And then what started to happen? They all started to bicker and argue with each other, which made me laugh a bit as I then started to attack their heads, making them shocked at how I actually sliced one of them off in a few shots.

"Ey! You'll pay for that, little half-breed!" the pink head exclaimed, trying to attack me with a snap of his jaws, but I swiftly dodged while Pit attacked the pink head until it also fell off.

"Oh my, I'm the only one left!" the middle head smiled, me shutting him up by sending a charged shot directly into his mouth while he spoke, the monster gagging as I saw that it actually destroyed him on the inside, him exploding into tons of bits and pieces soon after.

"And that's that," Pit smiled, me frowning at him.

"Not quite. Hewdraw heads can live without a body. Let's get down to the ground and find out where they went," I said with seriousness, seeing that the Underworld army had retreated from our assault. We then reached the ground and I gawked at how the heads weren't on the ground anymore and they had actually bounced over to a town, igniting it in the process!

"Whoa, for a pair of disembodied heads, they sure move fast," Palutena said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that myself. Let's get there and find those heads sliced to bits!" I said with seriousness. We then rushed to the city and we landed down, me wondering how we'd lure those two heads out of hiding.

* * *

**Pit POV:**

"The people have all gone into hiding. But where did those Hewdraw heads go?" Pit asked.

"These heads seem to be difficult to track, even for me. They've turned themselves invisible because they saw you chase after them. They should still be in the town, however," Palutena said, me smirking at that as Coca sniffed at the air and I smiled at how she had already sniffed out the scent of the heads.

"Okay, one of them is nearby. I'm going to go after it. The other one seems to be immobile and I can smell healing fluids on him. I think he's regenerating his body somewhere aquatic," Coca smiled.

"How would you know so much about Hewdraw?" I asked her.

"Um, hello? Part dragon? It's my duty to learn as much about my forefathers as much as I possibly can, both human and dragon. And my great grandmother happened to be a Hydra dragon, which is what Hewdraw is," Coca smiled at me, making me scratch my head in response.

"Well, didn't expect that, to be honest. That you have a relative that's the same species as Hewdraw," I admitted to her.

"Okay, I'm off to hunt me an evil dragon head. You go towards the area that holds a lake. If you can get there, you can defeat the second Hewdraw head. Hopefully you can take it out before it grows three heads again," Coca smirked at me, which made me do the same as she took off with her powerful wings and rushed after the invisible head.

"Okay, Pit, you can still do small flaps to get a bit of extra height, right?" Palutena asked me with a smile.

"That much I can do," I admitted to her.

"Good, because the way to the nearby lake is just a bit above the rooftops and to your east slightly. Only way to the rooftops is by going over the debris caused by the monsters. Make sure you don't sprain an ankle?" Palutena smiled.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx me," I smirked back at her.

"Heehee, okay, just go on your way then," Palutena smiled at me, me jumping up the debris and also using my wing flaps when necessary. I managed to get just enough height with each flap to get to the top of the rooftops, me seeing that the way to the lake was a straight path down some conveniently-placed planks. Only issue? Monsters were around. And one of them started to dance, me gasping at how I couldn't turn away from it!

"Be careful, Pit! That's an Underworld Merenguy, and when they see them start dancing, you can't look away from them until it's dead!" Palutena warned me, which wasn't really helpful as I had already gotten a couple of shots from some Monoeyes, me simply rushing the Merenguy with a melee dash attack, which immediately killed it, as I was using the Upperdash arm. It was the deadliest weapon when melee dashing into something, which was amazing.

I then handled the smaller enemies and proceeded down the path, making it to the lake just in time to see that the Hewdraw head was back to its original snake form, but it was just the one head. "Well, well, you think you can beat me, do you, young'un?" the Hewdraw said in an old man voice. It was the magenta one.

"Not only do that, but I'll defeat Medusa too!" I exclaimed at him.

"Hahaha! That's tough talk, little firecracker!" the dragon roared, me sending some shots at him with my weapon and then seeing that he had dove underwater and sent some fireballs at the surface. I smirked at this and waited until the Hewdraw was underneath one of the fireballs and I then shot at it, the Hewdraw being blown out of the water and landing on the ground. I immediately rushed in and melee dash attacked his head numerous times with the Upperdash arm, managing to slice off his nose, mouth, and horns with each one before he finally died the whole way.

"Well, that was an ordeal. I tell ya, that one head would not stay put," I heard Coca say from nearby, me smirking at how she flew down to my position with her wings outstretched. "What do you say we take some of this guy and fry it for lunch?" Coca smirked.

"Um... wouldn't that technically be cannibalism for you, though?" I asked her with seriousness, but jokingly at the same time.

"Well, I only eat evil dragons. Hewdraw evil, me eat," Coca smirked, making me giggle at that small joke.

"Okay, let's get some of its meat and then go back to Skyworld. Maybe Magnus has finished getting the bounty?" I smiled.

"From what I've seen, he has. I already sent him to Skyworld and both he and Gaol are waiting to go to the Draker village," Palutena smiled at us.

"Thanks, sis," Coca smirked.

"You're welcome," Palutena smiled back.


	5. The Reaper Fortress

**Chapter 5:**

**Coca POV:**

After we returned to Skyworld, I helped Magnus and Gaol return to the Draker village and I also made sure all the Drakers knew the issue of Gaol's identity being kept secret. All of them agreed that Gaol would live with them and that she would be given the name Cleo during her stay so no one on the outside would be suspicious. And after resting for 24 hours, Pit and I then got to Palutena and wondered what she was up to.

"Okay you two, I have a new mission for you to go to. Go out of this door and I'll explain on your way out what your mission will be," Palutena said to us.

"You got it, sis," I smiled at her as Pit and I rushed out of the door she made and we saw that we were in a very dreary canyon area that looked like it was dead.

"So what's our goal today, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Well, you remember the Reapers don't you?" Palutena asked, me knowing them all too well.

"How could I not? Those scythes of theirs are extremely dangerous and they always send their tiny Reapettes out to hassle you," I said with a groan.

"Right, well they actually have a fortress in the Reaper Valley," Palutena said.

"Well, good thing we don't have to go there, right?" Pit smiled, Palutena being silent for that.

"Silence is not a good sign. We're going there, aren't we?" I asked with a groan.

"Yes, yes you are," Palutena admitted.

"Could you at least tell us why you'd want to go to an area crawling with Reapers?" Pit asked in extreme worry.

"Well, I'm trying to find another of Medusa's commanders, Pandora," Palutena said, me wondering what that was.

"The goddess of disaster and calamity? THAT Pandora?" Pit asked in shock, me only then remembering something.

"Wait a minute... I think I remember hearing about her in some of my Draker tomes. She was apparently the only goddess of the Underworld that had a soft spot for the Drakers and helped defend my kin thousands of years ago from attack. But then, one day, she got smashed flatter than a pancake by a giant ogre and only her spirit remained... to think that a goddess that protected my tribe is now doing evil against all," I sighed, wondering how many more things would hurt my pride.

"Well, I was going to find her location, as she's using a special contraption to make more monsters for the Underworld Army... however, some force inside of the Reaper Fortress is blocking the Labyrinth of Deceit that she resides in. I can't find it, not even with my All-Seeing Eye," Palutena said.

"Wait, if you have an All-Seeing eye, how come you can't see Pandora's location?" Pit asked.

"Because of my slightly botched laser eye surgery," Palutena said with obvious sarcasm in her voice, me smirking at that.

"I can hear the sarcastic wit in your voice, sis. Besides, how would you know what laser eye surgery is? I don't think that we're that advanced in technology on the Earth," I smiled at her.

"Heehee, well, most of us celestial beings are able to use lasers to fight. Who knows, you may face someone someday that uses laser abilities. Wouldn't that be a blast?" Palutena smirked.

"Hehe, yeah, that would be fun," I smiled.

"Yeah, really fun... wait... what are those things in the distance?" Pit asked when we reached a canyon area and I gasped.

"Duck into the canyon, Pit! Quick!" I exclaimed, grabbing hold of him and sending us into the canyon area.

"What was that for?" Palutena asked as I had intentionally threw us off course somewhat.

"Those were Reapers. I could tell by the red glow in their eyes. If they would've seen us, we'd have been dead meat. We need to take a lower route to the fortress," I said with seriousness.

"Okay, I found a lower route, but it's going to be tight in that canyon. Be careful," Palutena said.

"You just focus on getting us through, we'll get that threat nullified in a flash," I smiled, me following after Pit and assisting him in taking out more Underworld foes, including a flying clam with three pearls in its mouth, strange spores that exploded into toxic gas if you shot them to death, and even octopus-shaped enemies that spewed ink clouds at us... shame they were such poor shots, as we could just go right through a large hole inside the rings.

"Okay, you're almost there," Palutena said as we entered a cave. "Three, two, one, contact!" she said, us emerging to the fortress and me immediately freaking out as I grabbed Pit and had to fly us away from the fortress. Why? THE REAPERS WERE SHOOTING LASERS AT US!

"It's hot hot HOT here!" I exclaimed in shock as I got us out of the reach of the lasers and Palutena got us to overlook the fortress from a long bridge.

"You're gonna have to break through the front entrance. Can you go dragon for two seconds without a recharge, Coca?" Palutena asked me.

"That's gonna be easy, so long as I get at least 2 minutes of rest, which would be even easier... only problem is that I'd have more of a hit box to these lasers," I said with worry on my face.

"Not if I give you a boost of speed. Now turn dragon, grab Pit, and smash through the front entrance," Palutena said, Pit landing on my back and me turning dragon and zooming forward extremely fast! So fast, in fact, that I barely saw the lasers even move as I smashed right through the front door and I immediately turned back to normal, Pit being thrown off my back and at the wall in the process.

"Well, that happened.. ow," Pit groaned.

"Okay, now we're in the fortress... strange. You'd think with all that security on the outside, we'd have more of a welcoming party on the inside," I frowned as we went forward and I had to halt Pit from a laser sight of a Reaper. I waited until the laser left our field of view and then, as the Reaper wasn't looking, I rushed up behind him and slashed off the monster's head with one slice of my claws, it disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Nice," Pit smirked at me.

"It may be because the humans have started another war. The Reapers are in charge of gathering souls, so if there are more dead bodies, then a lot more souls are needed to be gathered, which means more Reapers," Palutena sighed.

"Why are they always fighting? It's so pointless," Pit sighed, me enlightening them both.

"Humans fight over the pettiest of things, but mainly, these wars happen mainly because of different nations doing crimes against one another. I think the most recent war was caused because a nation's prince kidnapped and forcibly married the princess of another region. That war lasted for five years with the princess's country being the victor. And that was roughly 20 years ago," I said.

"Yes, but we gods fight too. And when we do, all of humanity get caught in our power struggles... it honestly makes me upset... even if we do win this war with Medusa, the human realm will be hurt badly from the battles," Palutena sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Palutena. Back in the height of the Draker population, we had wars too, mostly between different clans. And believe me, that made it costly in the end. But do we let it get ourselves down? No, we continue to live our lives to the fullest every day, knowing that we need to make more Drakers to raise our race back to normal size. I'm sure that the humans feel the same way," I smiled.

"The Draker Goddess has a point about that," said a voice that I certainly didn't expect to hear in my head.

"Gaol?! How are you able to talk to me in my head?" I asked.

"It's some kind of after-effect to the suit of armor. It apparently gave me telepathy, much like you and your goddess sister have. It's honestly quite interesting to mess with people's thoughts with this ability. Learned some interesting things about you from your mother, cousin," Gaol said, my face blushing profusely when she said that as Pit and I entered a room that was basically a maze with Reapers all through it. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about your budgeeboo," she said afterwards, me sighing in relief after that.

"Thanks for not ratting me out, cousin... I don't think the Drakers would ever let me live it down if they found out I slept with a plush fairy," I said with honesty.

"Anyways... ahem... it seems you're going to be entering a room with a dangerous enemy inside of it," Palutena said, Pit and I going forward some more and Pit gasping at the enemy in question.

"Not this guy! I hate Eggplant Wizards!" Pit said, me gasping at it as well.

"Those nasty guys are the ones that were able to turn my human forefathers into eggplant people with just a single whip of his wand! REVENGE!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward and slashed right through the face of the wizard, making it split into three sections as the wizard fell to the ground shortly after.

"Nice moves," Pit smiled.

"And by the way, don't worry about being turned into an eggplant, Pit. My magic can heal you up after a short while if you do get turned into an eggplant," Palutena smiled.

"Whew... that's a relief," Pit smiled as we went forward and I saw some guillotines swinging from over top us and then we made it to an area that made me smile at something that appeared.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That's a grind rail I put there for you guys to get around easier. Pit will grind on it, you'll fly along with him," Palutena smiled.

"Who said I'd be flying? Haven't ever rode one of these before! Let me at it," I smirked as I jumped onto it first and Pit followed after, both of us arriving in a courtyard of sorts and having to take out some more Underworld baddies, one of them being a giant whale that spat out skull-shaped monsters and the other one being a giant turtle that spun around like a top.

"That's a Belunka and that's a Tortolunk. Belunkas carry other Underworld baddies in their mouths and Tortolunks get dizzy after they attack," Palutena explained as we fought them and then a trio of monsters appeared. Two spore enemies and a giant mollusk with a lip on it.

"That big enemy is a Shelbo. They like to suck their enemies in with a powerful wind gust and then slice into them with the spikes coating their shell. But when they're sucking, it also reveals its eye, which is also its heart," Palutena explained, Pit demonstrating while Palutena spoke.

"Huh, neat," I smiled as we then proceeded forward some more and we came across a room that had quite a long way to go up. "Pit, mind if I fly us up to the top of this tower to save time?" I smiled at him.

"That'd be great. We need all the time we can muster to take down Medusa after all," Pit smiled, me only then thinking about something.

"By the way... how did Medusa come back to life? You said she's been gone for 25 years, so how did she resurrect not only herself, but all of her commanders at the same time? Because, from what Palutena told me, they were all dead, and from what my forefathers told me, not even a god can resurrect themselves if they got killed... you don't think that Medusa probably had some admirers?" I asked, Pit and Palutena gasping and thinking hard on that.

"Hard to say, but you do make quite the valid argument when you mention that. It's true, not even a god as powerful as Medusa could bring herself back to life, body and all, and still have enough magic to hide her true hideous appearance," Palutena said, me now knowing something else. Though she had snake hair and purple skin, that Medusa that was being projected was actually not the true face. She was hiding her real face.

"Yeah, maybe if we get to Pandora or if we get contacted by Medusa again, we should probably ask," Pit said.

"Yes, we should, though I doubt either will share their stories. Though I admire Pandora from her duties long ago, even the tomes mentioned that she was quite the stubborn bitch when she wanted to be," I said.

"You got that much right at least, Coca," Palutena giggled as Pit and I got to the top of the tower and, shortly after, we used a jump pad to jump through another tower and went down it somewhat where I smelled it. An evil presence ahead of us just a short distance.

"I think I can smell the evil in front of us. Let's go," I said, leading Pit forward and through some more guillotines before we got to the entryway, a whole flume of Reapettes emerging from it before we completely went inside. And when we got inside and the Reaper here saw us, we gasped as it suddenly changed its size to grow larger, and larger, AND NOW IT WAS AS BIG AS A HOUSE!

"No way! Looks like someone was overdoing it at the buffet line!" I gawked at it.

"Is this REALLY the time for jokes, Coca?" Pit asked in bafflement.

"Good point. You stay on the ground and try to attack the feet, I'll go for the head," I said to him.

"Oh yeah, stubbing those little guys better hurt," Pit smiled as he started to shoot at the toes of the giant with shots form his bow, managing to do a bit of damage while I sliced my claws into the giant Reaper's face to draw his attention away from Pit. But then something happened. His head started to emit a bright light from a crack in his forehead. "Time to end this! Draco-Waea-Pyrite!" I exclaimed my own spell, sending a giant flume of pure uncut lava at the face of the giant Reaper, the fiery liquid melting its face, then its arms and torso, and just before it could reach below his midsection, I rushed down and got Pit out of the way so he wouldn't get hurt by the molten liquid.

"Whoa, whatever that spell was, it looked awesome! You just summoned a giant flume of lava and completely melted the guy!" Pit gawked at me.

"That I did. That spell is one of the most ancient Dragon magics, which was mainly used to double the power of their fire breath by turning it into molten lava. But it can also be used offensively to send a shot of lava at your foes, like with what I just did. By the way, sissy? Are you able to sense the Labyrinth of Deceit yet?" I smiled at her.

"That I can. I can actually sense it in an open stretch of sky. But now comes the question. Would you like to go there immediately, with Pit flying on your dragon back? Or would you like to rest?" Palutena asked. I looked at Pit and his face of determination said it all.

"The threat of Pandora creating more monsters for the Underworld army is a more pressing matter. We have plenty of time before we head off to bed, so let's rush off to go after the Goddess of Calamity herself. I wonder if she'd be more easygoing if I told her about me being a Draker?" I smiled.

"I have no idea, but that'd be a nice plot twist," Palutena smiled as a door emerged, me turning going through it first and turning dragon to moment I lept out of it, Pit jumping after me and landing on my back afterwards.

"The Labyrinth of Deceit is close to you now. The Reapers certainly hid it well," Palutena said, me seeing nothing but open skies and a large prairie underneath us.

"Are ya sure?" I asked.. but then, out of nowhere, a giant crack appeared from the sky and formed into a giant hole with a very strange light show happening on the inside. "Nevermind what I say," I said immediately after.

"You're going in," Palutena smiled as we rushed into the open portal and I flew Pit and myself through the hole, us wondering what the hell we'd be in for in a Labyrinth designed to be deceitful by the goddess of such.


	6. Pandora, Mirror of Truth, and Dark Pit

**Chapter 6:**

**Pit POV:**

When we went further into the Labyrinth of Deceit, and after both Coca and I took care of a bunch of monsters, we finally saw the main area, our eyes gobsmacked at how it looked nothing like we expected.

"Oh my god... this place is like every interior designer's worst nightmare! Blue and orange, red poles, and all these polygonal shapes? This place is absolutely horrendous..." Coca gawked.

"Agreed on that much," I said to her honestly... but then Coca gasped as she accidentally smacked into a fake path, her groaning at that as she went further some more and, like clockwork, she did it again, a second fake path.

"Rgh, I knew Pandora was tricky, but fake paths? Seriously? This is going to get aggravating really fast," Coca complained as we flew through to a small hole in the ground and we then saw two different holes. One led left, another led right. "Hmm... this way. I sense Pandora this way," Coca said as she went to the left hole, both of us going into it and our jaws dropping again when we saw that the way led to a giant tube of light with spinning platforms inside.

"Oh my... we need to find Pandora's location quickly. After all, we only have 5 minutes tops," I said.

"That and there's also the issue that I can't extract you two from the Labyrinth so long as Pandora remains in it," Palutena said as we entered a hole and on the other side we entered a large area with tons of hand monsters.

"It's a Handora ambush!" Palutena gasped.

"Pandora time already?" I gawked.

"No, Handora. Tons of H andora," Coca said, correcting me.

"For a master of deceit, that's pretty weak," I frowned as Coca led our duo down a hole and I gasped as we emerged into a giant expanse of sky on the other side.

"Okay, I know for a fact we aren't out of the woods yet. Let me do this. Evisionaisse!" Coca exclaimed, the area immediately turning into that of the Labyrinth again, our duo seeing two branching paths again and Coca sensing Pandora's powers to the right path. But when we got to the path, we gasped when it led to a dead-end.

"We're losing our grip here!" I exclaimed.

"No, I-I just need to think!" Coca said in a frantic state as we backtracked and we suddenly emerged into an area that was filled with crystal pillars as well as more Schulm monsters.

"Don't fire any weapons in here, the columns will reflect it back at you," Palutena warned, both myself and Coca keeping our weapons on strictly melee as we rushed through, Coca going through yet another tunnel and our faces dumbstruck yet again when we entered an area akin to OUTER SPACE!

"Oookay... now my head is hurting... this place is just like one big mind fuck," Coca swore, her language not really bothering Palutena, though I still felt uneasy about her constant swears.

"Are we getting closer at least?" I asked Coca.

"Yes, we are. I can sense her... you know, just promise you'll hold on tight and won't let go and we'll be there in a snap," Coca said, me doing so and gasping at how she flew right for an asteroid and I expected her to explode from the speeds she was going!... But out of nowhere, both of our bodies passed through it and we emerged into an even stranger part of the Labyrinth, the place filled with green and white lines as well as tons of Monoliths that somehow produced enemies. And then, when we got to the next area, I saw it was just a simple platform.

"Okay, just hold on tight. I have a feeling this will be a trick too," Coca said as she landed on the platform and, the moment she did so, out of nowhere (AGAIN!) we saw it was an illusion as the ceiling suddenly turned around and Coca swung her body around so she would land on the new flooring with her feet, her sighing at that.

"Good thing you didn't squish me... that would've been bad," I said to her.

"Yeah, now we're here. Stay close, and Palutena, feel free to give tips if you wish. But don't interrupt my little interrogation with Pandora," Coca said.

"Of course," Palutena smiled.

* * *

**Coca POV:**

After the insane mind fuck of a ride it took to get to the Labyrinth's main center, Pit and I stepped into the next room and we immediately heard a voice in our heads as well as a bunch of enemies appearing for us. Two Skuttler Cannoneers and an enemy coated in clouds with a very stupid-looking mouth.

"So, you finally made it here, hmm?" I heard the voice ask us, me already knowing who it was.

"Nice to meet you too, Pandora," I smirked at her.

"We let ourselves in. Don't mind us," Palutena smiled.

"Oh yes, make yourselves at home. But just so you know, the whole Goddess of Calamity thing? That was really the old me. The new me is a bit more grounded. You know, yoga, calisthenics, reflexology," Pandora said with a smile.

"Don't you need feet for that?" Pit asked, me slapping him across the head for that.

"Did your own teammate just slap you on the head? Heh, must be a Draker then, am I correct?" Pandora smiled, me smirking at her racist assumptions.

"Oh, so just because I have a temper and I curse like a sailor at times, that means I'm a Draker, huh?... Well I'll let it slide this time since your guess is correct. By the way, nice to meet the goddess who saved my people on numerous occasions all those years ago," I smiled at her.

"Oh yes, those were some of my favorite days. Battling anyone I saw, slaying monsters left and right... and stealing the hearts of both men and women with my luscious body... oh, what I wouldn't give to have my old body back," Pandora smiled.

"Well, sorry to change the subject, but I want to ask a few questions. Do you mind? Besides, you pretty much can't refuse, as I am the reincarnation of your boss," I smiled at her.

"Really? Reincarnation of Medusa? How would that be?" Pandora smiled as we got to a room that had tons of different doors. Most likely more than a few trick doors.

"Medusa and Palutena both have stated it. I have the essence of Medusa and it was proven when I got this beacon behind my back out of nowhere. From Draker to soldier of Palutena to full-time goddess. A lot happened in just one damn day," I said with a smile.

"I see... well, what questions do you wish to ask? I'll limit you to three questions so make sure you ask smartly," Pandora smiled, me immediately smirking back.

"Okay, my first question is this: If you were willing to protect my kind all that time ago, then why are you trying to kill all of humanity by siding with the evil Medusa?" I asked her.

"Hmph, I have no choice. If I disobeyed her, she'd just kill me herself the next time she saw me. Besides, I don't really care at all about protecting humans. The Drakers, on the other hand. I'd give my entire existence to protect them. But my boss says that I have to reside here and make soldiers for her. A thankless task, but one I cannot turn away from," Pandora said. At this point Pit and I had gotten to the next area and saw it was a giant parking lot with an strange vehicle nearby.

"Is that! It is! An Exo Tank!" Pit smiled.

"Okay, second question while Pit rides around in this strange contraption... I know for a fact that Medusa couldn't have resurrected herself, you, and the rest of her commanders all on her own, as all of you were dead at that point in time. So, do you happen to know who resurrected all of you?" I asked her, Pandora sighing at that question.

"Rgh... I really don't want to say it... ugh, fine... someone else resurrected us, yes, but I'm not allowed to say his name. But what I can tell you is that he's the highest rank in the Underworld heirarchy and he's got ten times more power than Medusa in her true form," Pandora said, Palutena gasping at that.

"Ten times?! That's horrifying to think that someone that powerful could resurrect all of you!... But wait... oh shit..." I gasped.

"Oh? What is it, darling? Why the sudden swear?" Pandora asked me with a bit of warmness to her voice.

"I have a theory... this person that resurrected you all from the dead... he did that so that we'd be distracted from an even more sinister plot that he may be cooking up! I bet you anything that this mystery Underworld ruler brought all of you back from the dead to distract us while he does something from the shadows, something that would benefit the Underworld army tremendously while hurting every single person on the planet in the process!" I gasped at that.

"Wait... what?... No, that couldn't be... Ha-... er... he never said anything about... you don't mean..." Pandora gasped, accidentally letting a tiny part of the man's name slip. I knew the name already. Hades. But I didn't dare say anything and Palutena knew not to speak it either.

"Oh, you don't think that he'd stop at killing humans, do you? He may just go ahead and wipe out all life if he wished. Humans, mermaids, fairies, elves, hell, he may even go after the last of the Drakers! And that would be extremely bad on our end. We only have two tribes left in existence after all," I said, Pandora gasping at that last bit of information.

"There are only TWO TRIBES LEFT?! I never knew that your race was on the verge of extinction!... I've been away too damn long... you know what, I have a small favor to ask of you, but ONLY if you agree to go through with it," Pandora smiled.

"I'm all ears," I smiled at her, knowing well enough not to ask another question as Pit and I then came to a room filled with trampolines, which made me smile at how I was able to bounce extremely high on them.

"I'm willing to end my days of working for the evil Medusa and work with you instead, as you are technically, still Medusa. But one two conditions. First, you must reach me and allow me to make a copy of the little angel with the Mirror of Truth. Doesn't need to be perfect. You could attack the mirror just as its creating the copy and it'll come out with free will," Pandora said, Pit looking a bit troubled at that.

"So... let me get this straight... you want me to allow you to create an evil doppelganger of me?" Pit asked, me sighing as he just wasted our last question.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. But like I said, I'd have it so that the clone would have a will of its own when it gets formed. Just smash it to bits just as it creates the clone," Pandora smiled.

"Okay, second condition," I smiled.

"The second condition is that you help me reach the Rewind Spring. If I'm going to help you defeat Medusa and the true master behind the scenes, I'll need my original body back. Not to be a downer, but I can't really kick ass if I'm just a ball of flame, now can I?" Pandora smiled.

"And how do we know that-" Palutena was about to say before I shut her up.

"Sis, don't ask her anymore questions. We used up our limit, remember? Your angel here just did that not five minutes ago," I frowned.

"What?!... Oh... yeah, sorry... guess I did," Pit said with embarrassment.

"Oh, what the hell, go ahead and ask your question, oh Goddess of Light," Pandora smiled with whimsy in her voice.

"Okay. How do we know that you aren't going to double-cross us the first chance you get? After all, you are quite the tricky, unpredictable foe," Palutena frowned.

"Well, you wouldn't know that, now would you? Besides, I just want to save the Drakers from extinction. Seriously, only two tribes of my favorite species on the entire globe?! I need to protect them from any further destruction. If I don't, there will no longer be any Drakers left in existence. You know, especially since dragons and humans don't tend to get along these days," Pandora said.

"Yeah... you pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one..." I sighed at her, thinking back to how, in the old days, dragons used to get along fine with humans, and both were quite plentiful. But now? Well, humans decided that dragons were monsters at some point during the last few centuries and started to hunt them down, which in turn made the dragons attack the humans. And since humans had their methods, there were now a lot fewer dragons in the world than there were humans. Hell, there were only a hundred left by the time I was born!

"Well, I can sense you're almost here. Just enter my dwelling, I'll go ahead and make that imperfect clone, and then I'll join you if you so wish," Pandora smiled.

"Girl, if I had any wish, it'd be for humans and dragons to get along with each other and themselves and stop all the constant war. That would be the only wish I'd want," I smiled widely at her.

"That is a very noble wish, I will admit that," Palutena smiled.

"It's been my dream wish ever since I learned of how great our race used to be from the Draker teachers... I just wish that all of this constant war would just fucking end," I groaned.

"All of us do, right, Lady Palutena?" Pit smiled.

"Absolutely... and Pandora? Anything to add?" Palutena smiled. But I knew what she'd react like when she asked that.

"No more questions, remember, hon? But I will admit, it would be nice to just fight for fun instead of bloodshed. Or just fight monsters on a regular basis... And once I get my body back, the first thing I want to do is find an ogre and squish HIM to death!" Pandora yelled that last part.

"Yep... ah... that's the voice of angry Pandora that I knew I'd hear eventually. Heard from the old tales that you could become almost unstoppable on the battlefield if you got angry," I smiled at her.

"Well, that's because I'm the Goddess of Calamity. Anger fuels my inner being. It's a bit of a hassle to keep my anger in check, however. Speaking softly and with whimsy makes me at ease and less angered, so that's why I try not to yell anymore," Pandora smiled.

"Okay, I think we're almost to your room. If you're serious about wanting to help us, we'll hold our end of the bargain so long as you hold up your end and say you'll help us," Pit smiled.

"Of course. But I wouldn't answer to you or the green haired goody-two-shoes any day. I'm strictly Medusa's property... or in this case, her reincarnation's property," Pandora smiled as we got to her room and we saw that she was right next to a large mirror that I could tell had quite the strong magic in it.

"Okay, you can go ahead and run up and kick it any time you wish, Pit," Pandora smiled as she moved to the side slightly and Pit immediately ran towards the mirror and, just inches before he could connect the blow, it started. I saw the mirror start to copy his body... but the moment that the duplicate's arm came out of the mirror, Pit had cracked and shattered the mirror, the clone coming out on the other side looking like his complete alter ego!

"Hey," the clone of Pit said with a deeper voice, me looking at him with shock. He had pure, jet-black wings, a very uncaring face, black and purple tunic with green sashes in some areas, and he had quite the mean looking staff on his person.

"Let's get right to introductions, you are Dark Pit. Dark Pit, meet your original self, Pit," Pandora smiled... but what happened just seconds after she said that? Dark Pit, out of blooming nowhere, kicked Pandora directly in the face, me gasping as I had to step in to defend Pandora from further attack.

"W-What?! Get out of my way, bitch. I'm going to finish off that Underworld scum," Dark Pit said angrily, Pit gasping at how his darker self not only swore, but also had a grudge against the Underworld Army.

"She's not allied with the Underworld anymore, Dark Pit. She's allied with me. And last I checked, Skyworld isn't the Underworld," I smiled at him, Dark Pit immediately loosening his tense gaze as he then let his arm down and looked at something that was nearby... something that made Palutena gasp.

"Uh-oh.. are those... they can't be!" Palutena gasped as I wondered what she saw... but then I looked over to the direction Dark Pit ran to and I knew I had to try to stop him. Wing feathers. Purple wing feathers. And they had the essence of Medusa about them.

"NO!" I exclaimed as I tried to rush him, but I gasped and seethed in pain as I suddenly felt my shoulder get singed... I then looked at Dark Pit and I saw that it was his staff. He had fired it in just one second and it took less than half a tenth of a second to connect to my body!

"Stay out of my way," Dark Pit growled as he then snagged the feathers and ate them, his wings immediately growing larger and way more powerful. He had just done something that I knew would be problematic. He had gained infinite flight from ingesting the feathers of a goddess.

"What were those things?" Pit asked.

"Those were... Medusa's feathers... I was saving them for a rainy day... now I know I need to stick with you guys. She's going to kill me if she hers of this mess," Pandora sighed with a furrow in her eyes.

"Just stay out of my way," Dark Pit growled as he took off flying and Pandora simply smiled.

"Not so fast," Pandora smirked as she suddenly did some kind of magic herself. She warped Dark Pit away in the blink of an eye!

"Where'd you warp him to?" I asked her.

"I warped him to a different area. Somewhere in the human world. He seems to have a grudge against Underworld monsters, so I sent him to an area that has multiples of them. We'll see how well he fares for now. But as for you two... I need assistance traveling to the Rewind Spring. It takes the combined power of 2 powerful goddesses in order to make a direct route to the Rewind Spring. I'd need to have some assistance when going there," Pandora said with a smile.

"Yes, I hear you. Palutena, do you think that, just for a teensy weensy bit that you could come to the mortal realm so we can use our powers to make a direct route?" I asked her.

"I will have a limit of five minutes. You better hope that this doesn't backfire in your face, Coca," Palutena said to me.

"Coca, hmm? Is that your Draker name? It sounds divine... I remember a dragon named Coca from when I was in my youth. She was one of the most powerful in existence, but she lost her power when her ear got cut off by a monster's blades," Pandora smiled.

"Yeah, my mom named me Coca because of that story in particular... that and my left ear was born to look like it had a piece missing from it," I smiled as I revealed the ear in question, poking it to see it still had the piece missing form it.

"Okay, I'll warp us somewhere safe and out of this Labyrinth," Pandora smiled, her using her powers to warp myself, Pit, and herself to the mortal realm, our trio being in the middle of a peaceful meadow of sorts. And a few seconds later, Palutena joined us and looked at me with seriousness in her face.

"Okay, we need to focus. I'll give you the image of the Rewind Spring's location, then we need to combine our magic to make the portal," Palutena said.

"You got it," I smiled at her as both of us clasped our hands together and we combined our magic. I let loose my full reservoir of magic from my body, Pit gasping as both Palutena and myself suddenly had something happen to us as we tapped into the deepest of our magics. Our bodies actually grew by at least 10 feet! And when we had finished, a portal had opened up for us, Palutena sighing as she had both of us shrink to normal again and she looked to have gotten winded.

"Haven't done that for... awhile..." Palutena said with a bit of a wheeze in her voice.

"No way! I never knew you could change to giant size, Lady Palutena! That's awesome!" Pit smiled.

"Did you enjoy the view, Angel Boy?" I smiled at him, Pit immediately blushing profusely at the question.

"Um... I... I didn't do anything like that, I promise," Pit said, though his thoughts said otherwise and Palutena saw them clearly.

"Uh..." was all she could muster.

"Oh, stop whining and admit it. Both of you. Or do you want me to say it for you?" I smiled, both of them blushing and sighing.

"Go ahead... say it. If you dare laugh after, I will hit you with my staff thrice," Palutena said.

"Okay... Palutena loves Pit... Pit... kkrgrk... Loves Palutena... mmffff..." I said, trying my absolute hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Ugh... you go with Pandora to the Rewind Spring. You can laugh the moment you get there," Palutena said, me smiling insanely as Pandora and I went through the door and, the moment it closed up, I let loose what was trapped inside of me.

"HAAAAHHHHAAAAHAHAAHAAEEEEAAAHHHEEEEHHHAAAAA! Oh god! AAHHAAHAAAA!" I laughed like a madwoman, Pandora joining my laughter as well.

"Okay, okay, time to go back to normal," Pandora snickered as she dove her entire fiery body into the spring and, only after 3 seconds of bathing, she emerged from it and I gasped... the beauty that Pandora possessed... and the fact that she looked fit to be a warrior...

"You're... an Amazon Goddess... you're... hot!" I smiled at her.

"Jealous, are we?" Pandora smiled at me as she looked at her body and flipped her hair, me smiling at how she loved it.

"No... not jealous... lovestruck..." I gawked at her.

"Hehe, well tough luck for you, but I don't like having intercourse with my superiors. It makes me feel like I have full power over them, but really, I don't," Pandora smiled as she flew over to me and provocatively strutted around me, her fingers going under my chin and her hair waving around my neck.

"Damn... you're sure to please a very lucky man if you really wanted to... or woman. Who knows?" I smiled at her.

"Well, I tend to do it with mortals if you really wish to know. My favorite for intercourse are fairies. They love being used as little miniature play toys for my needs. And I relieve their urges with a single finger and my tongue," Pandora smiled, me smirking at the raunchiness that she now possessed.

"Now let's get you to Skyworld. We need to get chasing after Dark Pit," I smiled at her.

"Oh, but of course. I'm sure Palutena would love to try and figure out what goes on in that clone's head. I just hope he doesn't try to attack Pit, though. He was perfectly content with attacking you," Pandora smiled at me.

"Yeah... don't remind me... luckily, I heal fast, so it'll stop stinging after a few hours," I smiled.


	7. A Goddess and Her Angel Boyfriend

**Chapter 7:**

**Pit POV:**

It honestly was totally embarrassing that my true affections for Lady Palutena had been ratted out by Coca. Not only that, but Palutena had those same feelings towards me? And the fact she was almost ready to start laughing her ass off when she said we were in love with each other? It didn't surprise me that Palutena gave her the cold shoulder when she got back to Skyworld... but I still had to talk to her about it.

"Lady Palutena?" I asked, Palutena lying down and staring at the scrying bowl at ground level. She always did that whenever she was either down in the dumps or taking a rest. My guess was she was doing it for both of those reasons.

"You don't really need to address me by that title anymore, Pit... not after what Coca revealed..." Palutena sighed, me seeing she had a plate of food next to her and she hadn't eaten a single bite of it. Now I knew she was depressed. She never ate anything when she was upset like this.

"Palutena... why are you letting this upset you? I mean, you must've known about it before, right?" I asked her, knowing about her being serious about her All-Seeing Eye.

"About what? You thinking of me as hot and sexy? Or the fact that Coca was secretly a bitch?" Palutena asked, me surprised by her word usage. She almost never cursed! The last time she swore was whenever I accidentally destroyed the dinner table by tripping into it.

"Palutena... why don't we talk about it?" I asked her.

"About what?" Palutena asked.

"About... you know... what to do now," I said to her.

"In terms of our relationship? Or in terms of Medusa and this other Underworld menace?" Palutena asked.

"About our... relationship. Where do we go from here?" I asked her, Palutena sighing and taking a small bite of her shortcake that was on the plate.

"I want us to be able to have a relationship... like, we can be more flirty and open to each other, but also retain our seriousness when in the fray. You're allowed to say whatever you want, just don't say anything regarding my age or anything raunchy or rude about my body... if you can do those things, then we can be together. And... if you'd like... when this war is done and over with... I'd like some alone time with you. In my quarters..." Palutena said, my face flushing red at the last bit. But I simply smiled and said the next words carefully.

"I'll only do it if you want to do it too, Palutena," I smiled at her.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, hon," Palutena smiled as she sat up and she pulled me down to her level, me gasping as she locked her lips to mine and she kissed me... not only that, she moaned when she did so, and the kiss lasted for a good 5 seconds before she finally stopped.

"P-Palutena..." I said with my face getting extra red.

"You can also call me anything you want. No need to address me by my title now that we're a couple. But when in the fray of battle, just call me Palutena," she smiled at me with a kindness in her eyes. I hadn't seen her eyes look so kind and pretty in all my life. "And thanks for the compliment, hon," Palutena said, me shuddering at that. I now had to make a mental note forever in my brain. She could read any thought I had. I had to be careful. "And I promise I won't look in your thoughts all the time. No need to be so stiff," Palutena smiled at me, me sighing at that.

"Okay, so... should we wait to go after Dark Pit, or should we continue to chase after Medusa?" I asked honestly.

"Well, I think that, for now, we should rest until your power of flight resets again. Then I'll have you and Coca doing two separate missions with Pandora's help in one of them. You'll chase after Dark Pit, Coca will go defeat Tanatos, the God of Death," Palutena explained.

"Actually, lovely Palutena, he changed his name when he was resurrected. He calls himself Thanatos now... and oh my god, is he an absolute nutcase," said the voice of Pandora, me gasping as she entered the room with Coca and both Palutena and I were stunned at her appearance.

"Oh my... rmg..." Palutena sighed as she put a hand to her chest and I felt I knew what she was thinking. Jealousy of Pandora. But in all honesty, I didn't care about her looks at all. I still didn't trust her any further than I could throw her. Besides, Palutena was the only one I would remain loyal to forever and ever. I'd never betray her for anything.

"Okay, so you heard that?" Palutena asked them, her looking at Coca with a frown, me sighing as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Palu. Just let it go," I smiled, Palutena smiling and blushing at that nickname... which only made me blush.

"Well, so you finally decided to reveal the truth behind your hearts? I knew it all along that you two were made for each other," Coca smiled at us, Palutena smiling and simply getting up and walking over to Coca before whacking her with something that I didn't expect her to whack with... something I didn't even know she had. WINGS!

"Whoa! You have wings too?! Sweet!" I smiled as Coca had gotten knocked onto the ground and she simply snickered.

"Well, I had to have some form of punishment, I guess. What can I say? Us Drakers are quite tricky ourselves... hmm, must be a trait we got from Pandora's tactics of defending us," Coca smirked at Pandora.

"Well, I did have intercourse with some of your kind when I wasn't defending from attack, and I made roughly ten children with various people before that damn ogre squished me... ugh! Permission to go down there so I can squish an Ogre?" Pandora asked Coca.

"Well... that may be a bit difficult. Mainly because there are no more Ogres in existence," Palutena said, Pandora gasping at that.

"None?! None whatsoever?!... Heh, whoever killed off that race deserves my unending love and gratitude," Pandora smiled.

"Well... it happened roughly 10 years ago. I believe that it was a female warrior that did it," Palutena said... but I looked at Coca and I saw a bit of a smile form on her.

"Palutena, could you show Pandora my thoughts please?" Coca smiled. Palutena smirked at her and did just that, Pandora gasping as she saw something I didn't.

"Oh my!... You... You were the one to slay the last living Ogres?! You have my eternal gratitude... I shall serve under you from now until the end of time," Pandora said as she lowered herself to the ground and actually knelt down to Coca, making her a bit weirded out.

"Okay, on one condition," Coca smiled.

"Yes, anything," Pandora smiled. Coca then approached her and whispered something in Pandora's ear, making her smile grow even wider at that. "You cheeky little girl. You sure don't play fair at all. Fine, let's go to your quarters then. One hour tops," Pandora smiled happily, me wondering what that meant while Palutena simply chuckled at that.

"Um... what was the condition, Palu?" I asked her when Coca and Pandora left the area.

"Sex," Palutena said simply and bluntly, me surprised that Coca was actually into Pandora. "Yeah, I didn't get it either, but I guess it'd be no surprise that Coca would be enthralled by Pandora... I'm honestly quite jealous about how good she looks... that racy armor, the big assets, the perfect face, the flowing hair... I feel a bit jealous looking at her," Palutena admitted.

"Well, I don't really trust Pandora myself... I mean, she willingly helped Medusa 25 years ago when she took over Skyworld and tried to sow darkness across the land, but now she's on our side... I don't know if I should trust her or throw her," I said with honesty.

"Even then, I don't think either of us would be able to throw her very far. Especially since she's able to defy gravity like that. Only the most powerful deities are able to do that," Palutena smiled.

"By the way, how come you never told me you had wings of your own?" I asked Palutena.

"Honestly, it was because I didn't want you to be jealous of me... I'm able to fly indefinitely so long as I'm not tired... it would make me feel a bit selfish if I let you see me flying everywhere without limits while you become grounded after only 5 minutes..." Palutena said with a sigh as she looked at the scrying bowl to see the Draker village. It still looked peaceful and it looked like Magnus and Gaol were getting along with the villagers quite nicely.

"Palutena... there is something else I wanted to ask," I said, her looking at me with a smile. "If Dark Pit was able to gain the power of flight from some of Medusa's feathers... do you think I'd be able to fly if I had some?" I asked, Palutena gasping at that before thinking a bit. "You know... what the heck, let's try," she smiled as she let her wings out again and she picked off three different feathers, handing them to me afterwards.

"Be sure to swallow them whole like your doppelganger did," Palutena said, me doing just that... and after a few seconds of waiting, I suddenly gasped as I felt my wings grow long and large, just like when the power of flight was used on them!

"I-Is this real? Am I dreaming?" I asked as I flew off the ground and intentionally hit myself against the wall, me being a bit hurt, but that proving my theory. "I'm doing it, Palutena! I'M FLYING ON MY OWN!" I smiled widely, going a few laps around Palutena before landing right next to her and hugging her tightly, Palutena smiling at me as I started to let tears stream down my cheeks. "Thank you, Palu... you've given me the best gift ever," I smiled at her.

"I love you, Pit," she smiled at me as she kissed me on the forehead, me smiling at that.

"I love you too," I smiled back at her.


	8. Going After Dark Pit

**Chapter 8:**

**Pit POV:**

After a few hours of resting, I tested out my flight again and saw that it was still there. I was still able to fly with no issues at all. And when I tested it for over five minutes and it turned into ten, then twenty, I knew that it would be permanent. And I knew I was ready for the next mission. Palutena opened 2 separate doors for Coca, Pandora, and me to go through. One was for me to go after Dark Pit, the other one was for Pandora and Coca to go after Thanatos.

"I've located Dark Pit," Palutena said to me as I rushed out of the door.

"Where is he?!" I asked as I jumped out of the door and immediately had to dodge. Why? Dark Pit tried to attack me with a sword he had, me having to trade some slashes with my own blade, a new one that was fashioned to look like the cursed armor that Gaol wore. Palutena called it the Gaol Blade and it had the highest attack power of all the other blades, which I knew would help when fighting Dark Pit. He then flew off and I started to chase after him.

"Heh, look who finally caught up," Dark Pit smiled at me.

"What is your problem?!" I asked him as I flew after him, hitting him with numerous attacks from the Gaol Blade and me seeing he had quite a few hearts on him that he dropped after I hit him several times. He had been fighting some pretty tough monsters to have this many hearts.

"Listen, you have free will, so why are you trying to attack me and Coca?" I asked him with a growl.

"Isn't it obvious? That dragon half-breed is the Underworld's goddess. And as for you, I don't like the idea of you ripping off my look," Dark Pit said, me gasping at that.

"What?! First off, Coca may have Medusa's powers, but she's on Skyworld's side! And second off, YOU'RE a copy of ME!" I yelled at him.

"Come on now, think about it. If I was a copy, why would I kick my own ass?" Dark Pit asked, me frowning as I shot him a couple more times as we entered a small vortex of air, him retreating downwards quite quickly, Palutena sending me down some more and me seeing that Dark Pit had flown down to the ground. And what was also here? "Oh great, now the Underworld Army's here too," I groaned as I then heard a voice that I knew we needed to tell some stuff to.

"You're a real go-getter, Dark Pit. I like that," Medusa smiled at him.

"Oh, is that so?" Dark Pit asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, though I am curious to think how you will defeat your doppelganger... of course destroying Pit would be a cinch with help from me," Medusa said to him.

"Don't make me laugh," Dark Pit growled.

"Did I say something funny?" Medusa asked with a growl.

"You've got me confused with the white Angel. This Pit is no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you AND your stupid clone!" Dark Pit exclaimed, me gasping at that. He thought that me defending Palutena and humanity meant that I was a pawn? Not only that, but he wanted to kill Coca! He then started to attack the Underworld monsters and Medusa sounded a bit confused with her next words.

"Hmm... now this is a little bizarre," she frowned.

"I know, right! The mouth on that guy! And he wants to kill Coca despite her being the total opposite of you!" I frowned angrily.

"That's not what I meant," Medusa frowned.

"Sorry... but don't dwell on that for right now, because Dark Pit was created to have free will intentionally. In fact, I have some very important questions to ask you, Medusa," Palutena frowned.

"Hmph, should've known Pandora was the weak link. What idiotic questions do you have to ask me?" Medusa frowned, though I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Well, for one thing, we know that someone brought you back to life. Someone that has ten times the power you do. We need to know if you happen to know what they plan on doing," Palutena said, Medusa gasping at that as she looked to be deep in thought at that.

"I... I... You're saying that someone that strong resurrected me so I would just distract you all?" Medusa asked in shock.

"Not just you, but all of your commanders as well. Pandora herself said that this mystery person brought all of you back to life in a snap and we have reason to believe that he's working on a secret plan that, if it gets put into action, he'll be able to wipe out all life on the entire planet! Not just humanity, but all other forms of life. Animals, fairies, dragons, elves, orcs, mermaids, and the one that made Pandora immediately want to side with us, the Drakers," Palutena said, Medusa gasping at that as well.

"Wait... Pandora has joined your cause? Just because of those dumb half-breeds? I don't understand," Medusa frowned.

"She doesn't really answer to myself or Palutena, but she immediately said she wished to serve forever under Coca for very personal reasons. For one, Pandora has a soft spot for the Drakers and immediately told us she wanted to join our side when we told her the hard truth. There are only 2 tribes of them left on the planet. And after we returned her body to normal from a special area, she then actually knelt and pretty much worshiped Coca when she found out Coca killed the last Ogre in existence," I explained.

"Hmm... could that be due to the fact that an Ogre is what cost Pandora her body in the first place?" Medusa asked.

"Well, well, how did you guess?" Palutena smiled.

"Well, she told me of that story before, but left out the part about the Drakers and the fact that she missed her body," Medusa said.

"I'm sure if you lost your body and only your spirit remained, you'd miss your body too," Dark Pit frowned.

"My, aren't you the prickly one. By the way, how are you able to fly when regular Pit can only fly with Palutena's help for 5 minutes?" Medusa asked.

"That's what you think, Medusa. Though I guess that I should thank you for giving me the idea that gave me unlimited flight in the first place," I smiled at her. Me saying this made her confusion apparent from the get-go.

"What are you talking about?" Medusa asked in confusion.

"When Dark Pit was created, he noticed a small stash of your feathers that were being saved by Pandora. Coca tried to stop him, but he had quite the strong sniping staff and it burned her shoulder. He then ate them and his wings became imbued with the power of unlimited flight. So, thinking it may do the same to me, Palutena gave me a few of her wing feathers and when I ate them, I tested my wings, and now I can fly just as infinitely as he can!" I smiled widely.

"I see... so Palutena is simply leading your path, then... I will admit, that's something I didn't expect," Medusa said.

"Well, now that Pandora is on our side, we don't really know if anyone can predict anything that'll happen," Palutena said, me noting a bit of hostility to her voice.

"Seems you still have a bit of a nerve against Pandora, don't you?" Medusa said with a small, but malicious chuckle.

"Of course I would. Her title IS Goddess of Calamity, after all, and she willingly helped you kidnap me all those years ago. But what I'm more concerned about is what's going on with your troops," Palutena said, me only then noticing something. There were still tons of Underworld monsters as we kept rushing through the canyon with me chasing down Dark Pit.

"Yeah, come to think of it, why are there so many Underworld monsters attacking us when we clearly got rid of the Mirror of Truth?" I asked in surprise.

"You really want to know? Sorry, but if I shared that story with you, I'd never hear the end of it from your annoying mouths. Besides, why would you care anyways? After all, you were the one to turn me into a monster," Medusa frowned.

"I care because of this other presence that resurrected you and your commanders. If someone were that strong and he wanted to resurrect you, the Goddess of Darkness, and all of her commanders to harass me, my armies, and the humans, he wouldn't have done so without some kind of plan. If he really wanted to, he could show up at literally any time to reveal his plan to the entire world. And if the Mirror of Truth is demolished, then he's creating monsters through other means. Means that I'm sure you and only you would know. So please, I'm not asking you as an enemy, but as your sister, what is more important to you, Medusa? Trying to kill all of humanity and me? Or defeating the one who threatens to destroy the entire planet? If that were to happen, not even the Underworld would be around anymore, as it is a part of the Earth as much as Skyworld is," Palutena said, Medusa being silent for a bit before she spoke again.

"I'll do what I can to learn more about this mysterious man from the shadows that you keep talking of. But just know this much. I'm still going to send my minions after you. But now I have another target. If I find out who this person is, I am going to destroy him myself. No one threatens my reign of the Underworld and no one threatens my minions," Medusa growled angrily. And as soon as she said that, I saw that Dark Pit had retreated to an area that looked like ruins. I flew after him and saw that he had hidden himself in the ruins quite well. There were five different paths to take. One that went down to a cliff, one that went to a high vantage point, one that looked like an altar at the top, an open area, and finally, there was an area that looked like a broken down cemetery. There was no question that this used to be a town that got destroyed by something.

I then noticed a couple of Underworld monsters heading towards the open area, where I followed after them and slew them when they showed me that Dark Pit was in that area, him looking to be a bit preoccupied by them.

"Pittoo has been spotted," Palutena said, me wondering what that meant. "It's a nickname I decided to give him. Pittoo, Pit Two. As in, the second Pit," Palutena said.

"Okay then," I smiled as I saw he had changed his weapon to that of the Violet Palm, which I immediately started to attack him with the Gaol Sword, Pittoo looking to be a bit surprised at how my shots canceled his and continued to hit him. I managed to hit him enough to the point that he fell down and he wiped some slobber from his mouth.

"See ya," Pittoo said as he flew off in the distance extremely quickly, but not before dropping something on the ground. It was a set of Orbitars. The Gemini Orbitars.

"Okay, I'm sensing that Pittoo has appeared at the top of the ruins, at an altar," Palutena said.

"I still am a bit curious about what happened to this village for it to become this bad," I said with honesty.

"If I'm right, this used to be a village of Drakers, but they were killed by an invading force of monsters, primarily the ogres," Palutena said in my head.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Coca is doing with Thanatos?" I asked in confusion.

"Hehe, they're already at the Seafloor Palace, and Pandora was right. Thanatos is a giant loon," Palutena giggled.

I had already made it to the altar and saw Pittoo was attacking some Handora monsters, me sending him a warning shot to his feet with my blade, him immediately jumping from that and turning around to show he had an EZ Cannon on his arm. Quite powerful if it managed to connect a charge shot.

"Finding me's the easy part," he growled as he then tried to shoot me with a charged shot, which I dodged and countered by rushing up to him and melee dashing into him, that actually sending him towards a Handora and squishing it in the process, him groaning as he got up and then flew off again, me chasing after him until he touched down on an elevated arena above the ruins. "Bring it, puppet," Dark Pit said angrily.

"Who're you calling a puppet?!" I growled at him.

"Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. Sounds like a very satisfying existence... for her that is," he said, me snarling at that as I then laid into him the hard truth.

"You know nothing! Palutena and I are both in love with each other and I made a vow to never betray her! She'd never put me in danger that would kill me and I know for a fucking fact that you probably don't even have the concept of love in your body! It's just nothing but Darkness, hence the name Dark Pit, right?!" I snarled at him.

"Looks like a touched a nerve. Guess you really do have anger in you," Dark Pit smiled, me growling and shooting a flury of dash shots at him as he flew out of the arena, overwhelming him until I finally flew off the platform myself and tackled him, kicking him directly to the arena again and shooting at least three shots at him while he fell, him looking to be quite winded from the experience. "Rgh... I went easy on you this time," he growled angrily as he activated flight and he flew out of reach, me noting that he had flown only a short distance before he landed in the ruins again.

"Okay, Pit... ready to come back? He looks like he's gonna be hurting for awhile after that one," Palutena said to me.

"Yeah... I'm ready..." I sighed. I then felt my body warp back to her. But instead of me warping next to her, I felt Palutena's arms wrap around my body and saw we were in the hot springs.

"Thank you for telling it like it is to him, hon... I honestly didn't expect you to cuss him out, but you did," Palutena smiled at me.

"Yeah... I still feel a bit bad about doing that... seems that I don't really swear unless I get angry," I said, my anger going away as I felt her start to rub my back and my wings with the healing waters of the spring, me at ease as I suddenly felt quite sleepy. I fell asleep in her grasp and it felt very nice.

"Sweet dreams, my love," was all I could hear Palutena say as I started to dream.


	9. Seafloor Palace and Premature Reveal

**Chapter 9:**

**Coca POV:**

While Pit chased after Dark Pit (which we decided on as he now had Medusa's essence inside of him, which made him much more unpredictable), Pandora and I were tasked with taking the fight to Thanatos, and I could tell by the sandy area we were in that it'd be someplace either in a desert or in the ocean.

"So how are we going to go after Thanatos, Pandora?" I asked her as we started to eliminate the Underworld monsters, me having been in my regular form since I had gone dragon only 3 hours ago while going to the Labyrinth of Deceit.

"Well, I've called ahead for some assistance to get us to where he's hiding, the Seafloor Palace. It's at the Ocean Floor about 5 miles underwater. If you want to go after the evil Medusa and have free access to the Underworld at any time, you'll need the key that he possesses. I wanted to have one myself, but the evil Medusa told me to go into hiding to make monsters with the Mirror of Truth," Pandora explained as we went further and encountered a lot of monsters, mainly Monoliths, which were extremely annoying as they were completely impervious to any and all damage. They were basically large rotating platforms that could fly indefinitely and carry other Underworld monsters on them.

I sniffed in the air and smiled as I caught the scent of something I hadn't smelled in so long. "Ah... I can smell the ocean. Last time I was here, it was to communicate with the other Draker tribe... but if you say that the Underworld is setting up shop under the ocean, then they could be in serious trouble! We need to defeat Thanatos to force the other baddies to get out of the ocean," I said with seriousness.

"So, the only two tribes left in existence is your flying tribe and the ocean's aquatic tribe... it still irks me that the Drakers have been pushed to the endangered species list. How long ago did your race start to suffer?" Pandora asked.

"Our race began to have issues around 200 years ago. For roughly 100 years straight, humanity tried to attack and kill us because they thought all of those with dragon blood must die. But when we finally got it through their thick skulls that we weren't evil human killers, they finally stopped, though the damage was done. There were only 2 female Drakers left alive and all the rest were males. That meant that we had to pretty much start over from square one, with our Draker population having to grow slowly but surely. Now there are only two tribes, one for each of the female Drakers' type. One was my ancestor, the aviators. And the other was my great aunt, and she happened to be aquatic. So they live in the ocean," I explained as we got to the beach and I had to wonder how we'd be able to get under the water so that we could take the fight to Thanatos.

"Okay... Oh Lord Poseidooon! It's your old flame, Pandy! Could we get to the Seafloor Palace to defeat the green loon, please?" Pandora asked in a sing-song voice, me smiling at how we got a response from the waves parting so we could go down into the ocean without needing to hold our breath.

"So you and Poseidon are old flames or something?" I asked, wondering if Poseidon would talk to us at all.

"That we were, little Draker goddess," I heard a voice say to me in my head. It sounded old, yet firm and powerful.

"We were so in love and we were beasts on the battlefield all those years ago," Pandora smiled widely.

"By the way, Pandy, I never expected that you'd turn to the Underworld Army for an amount of time. What made you change your mind from protecting the Drakers to joining the Underworld scum?" Poseidon asked.

"Mostly depression and penniless pockets. Besides, I had no ability to get my old body back from the rewind spring in that hideous blob form. But now that I'm back, I'm going to devote my entire existence to wiping out the Underworld Armies and helping the Drakers get back on their feet," Pandora smiled as we went deeper into the sea, having to defeat some Komaytos and some more Underworld forces in the process.

"I understand. Times can be grim if you get depressed. I know that I've had some dark thoughts when I get upset, mainly from my wife being killed eons ago. But in my darkest times, I still knew I had to be diligent and perform my duties with pride. I couldn't let my merfolk or the Aquatic Drakers go five minutes without their ruler by their side," Poseidon smiled.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Lord Poseidon," I smiled at him as we emerged into what looked to be a city that had been sunken. It looked like it was still occupied, as there were markets and stuff there.

"I'm guessing this city used to belong to the humans before it got turned into undersea property, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I sunk it because they were mocking my power. So I turned them into sea creatures and sunk their city. Humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy, and deceit. Sometimes one has to put them in their place," Poseidon said.

"I agree on that, too, though I'd be willing to just do what you did and turn them into a different creature than just kill them like the Underworld would," I said.

"What kind of creature would you prefer? Because Poseidon turned them into merfolk," Pandora smiled.

"Honestly, I'd turn them into more Drakers," I said with a smile.

"Noble, especially since the Drakers only have your tribe and my tribe left in existence. Less than 60 in total, and that is not good at all," Poseidon said.

"Agreed," I sighed as we finally came to the ocean floor. And after fighting more monsters, we finally found the Seafloor Palace, Pandora and I entering the front door and closing it just before the sea could be closed up.

"My work here is done. Good luck, you two," Poseidon said.

"Thanks for your help," I smiled as I wondered what Thanatos would sound like.

"Oh goody! Guests! Hehe, defending an impregnable fortress can get awfully lonely, hoohoo!" said one of the dumbest-sounding voices I'd ever heard.

"Oh my god, you sound like an idiot," I groaned.

"Yeah, now you know my pain," Pandora frowned.

"Oh? Is that you, little Pandy? What are you doing outside of the Labyrinth?" Thanatos asked.

"I no longer work for the Underworld Army, Thanatos. I now work specifically for Coca and all Drakers. Now just hand over the key to the Underworld and I promise to let you live," Pandora smiled.

"Ohoho! Impatient as always I see. But since you came all this way, wouldn't you like to stay and chat? Oh pretty please? I have coffee," Thanatos smiled as I noticed that there was a higher point above us and me simply letting out my wings to save time.

"So, wanna just skip the entire level and go straight to the boss?" I smiled at her.

"You read my mind, Coca, darling," Pandora giggled as both of us flew up to the top elevator and we rode it to where I could sense Thanatos's location.

"Did you just cheat through my defenses? Oh, I'm wounded! Truly I am!" Thanatos said, me groaning at his voice.

"How about you just tell it to us straight. What's the plan that Hades has?" Pandora asked, me smiling at how she just said his name out loud.. but Palutena wasn't listening in I guess.

"Oh, you already know of Hades resurrecting us? Hoohoo, if I told you his plan, I'd never hear the end of it. But if you must know, it involves the Phoenix. That's all I can say, honestly," Thanatos said, me wondering what that meant.

"Okay then, now time to get to you," I smiled as I eliminated the Underworld baddies and then rushed into the throne room and Thanatos lowered himself from the sky.

"Ooh, you don't play fair at all, do you? Time to get my hands dirty, oolloolloo!" Thanatos smiled like an idiot.

"Hard to get a good read on him... can't tell if he's weird... or just dim," I frowned.

"Don't let his looks fool you, he can shape-shift into anything he wishes. He could turn into anything," Pandora said as I then proceeded to attack the fat green guy with my Artillery Claws and I managed to collect a fiery blaze to him, Thanatos looking to be a bit hurt from that before he morphed into something that I gawked at.

"Really, a foot? How much harm could-" I was about to ask before Thanatos grossed me out.

"Ever heard of Athlete's Foot?" he smiled, me gagging at that while rushing out of the way before he could even so much as touch me with that disgusting foot of his. After connecting numerous blasts, he then turned into something else. A giant sword with numerous spears.

"Slicity slice! Dicity dice! Stabbity stab stab stab stab!" he sung horribly, me groaning at him as I had to dodge the sharp objects while also shooting at the sword, as it was the thing that spoke. And after shooting numerous times, it finally got defeated and turned into something else. An Urn. "Oh, I'm just going to catch a few Zs here. By the way, your attacks are useless," Thanatos smiled, me growling as I knew I could very easily hit him.

"Is that what you think? Watch this," I smiled as I flew into the air and sent my tail directly through the top of the urn, stabbing directly through the face inside of it, Thanatos gasping as he then turned back to normal for Pandora to slice some sword attacks directly into his side. Thanatos then gasped as he looked to turn into a ball of smoke and a small pink gem fell from it.

"That's the key to the Underworld. All you have to do is have it on your person and we can go to the Underworld without issue or turbulence," Pandora explained.

"Okay, let's get back, then," I smiled as both Pandora and I went back to Skyworld with the gem in question, Palutena looking at us with a smile.

"I see you were victorious. Did you find out anything important about the other person?" Palutena asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you know his name already, right?" Pandora asked.

"That I do," she sighed. I looked in her thoughts and saw the word Hades. She did know.

"He's apparently planning something that involves the Phoenix. And since only one exists, that means that he plans to do something at the volcanic crater it resides in. Only way through there is by having the Power of Cooling cover our bodies so we don't melt," Pandora explained.

"Wait... the Phoenix?... I heard of something while watching the humans... a Wish Seed that the Phoenix is the guardian of. It's said that it will grant one wish of anyone who has it. And the one thing different about it is that it can grant one wish per person. That may be the plan in question," Palutena said, me smacking my face at that.

"That old wive's tale? Believe me, Palutena, any tale about items that grant wishes are immediately ruses from the get-go. I mean, think about it, if any one item could grant a wish of any who held it, then they may be able to make themselves more powerful than the gods. Yet we have no such thing on the entire planet and even then, genies are pretty much the only wish-granters, but they are incredibly tricky and there is always a catch to their wishes that are to the detriment of the one asking for it. For instance, one Draker from five hundred years ago found a genie and wished for bigger boobs, but the genie then made it so her boobs would endlessly grow until she got so top-heavy that she had a heart attack and died," I said, Pandora looking at me in amazement.

"Wow... that does sound awful... wait... oh crud..." Palutena said.

"What is it?" Pandora asked.

"I think I know what his plan is. He's been using the Medusa distraction so he can spread the rumor of the Wish Seed far and wide to any human he can! And then he plans on having his minions go after the Wish Seed and try to defeat the Phoenix so that the beacon will make the humans think that the seed is real and that they can get it... which would mean war all over the world," Palutena said, me gasping at that.

"And if there's war, then there are innocents that get caught in the crossfire... my Draker brethren could be in mortal danger! We need to stop him!" I said with seriousness.

"Yes, though we really need to try and get Medusa on our side, as much as I don't want to admit it," Palutena said with seriousness.

"But how would that matter? Hades is ten times more powerful than Medusa ever was. So we need some extra strength to face him while someone gets Medusa to safety and out of the Underworld. If she were to fight Hades, she'd lose within ten seconds or less," I said with seriousness.

"But... would we even want her to help us? I mean, she is quite the evil person and I'm sure the last thing she'd want to do is help out the same person that turned her into a monster," Pandora said, looking at Palutena with a frown.

"You can't blame me for that. I only reflected in her appearance the same thing that was in her heart. Her heart was filled with evil and malice, so I made it so that her outward appearance would match her inward appearance," Palutena said.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go ahead and show what your heart makes you look like?" I asked, Palutena frowning at that.

"Don't push it," she said with a bit of angst in her voice.

"What? I'm just saying, if you can't take as much as you give, you have no right to say that Medusa deserved her punishment. So why not show what you really look like on the inside, even if it's just temporary?" I asked her. Palutena simply sighed at my words, because she knew that I was right.

"Medusa killed humans, turned creatures to stone, and poisoned entire rivers. And you're saying that I might have an evil side as much as her?" Palutena asked with a glare.

"Listen, Palutena, just give the girl what she wants. Drakers tend to be very stubborn when it comes to agreements," Pandora said, me smirking and nodding at that.

"Fine. For five minutes, though," Palutena frowned as she then chanted slightly and we saw a small light show happen from her chest outwards, me being a bit surprised at what her true form on the inside looked like. And I could tell it surprised Palutena as well.

"W-What?... No... T-This can't be..." she gasped when she saw that her appearance changed drastically... though not from the upper half. Her lower half, however? It looked exactly like a snake's tail.

"Looks like I was right. You do have a sinister side to you as well," I frowned at her as I simply waved my hands and Palutena gasped as her body returned to normal. "I call that my Reversal spell. If the spell happened in the course of 2 minutes, I can reverse its effects in a snap," I smiled.

"Impressive... but the fact that I'm exactly like Medusa on the inside... you're right. I do need to help her..." Palutena sighed as I then tried to contact the Goddess of Darkness herself.

"Medusa? You available?" I asked, wondering if she could hear me. I used the telepathy while holding and focusing on the key to the Underworld to see if it would work.

"Why are you interrupting my beauty rest, bitch?" Medusa groaned angrily.

"Listen, Medusa, we need to explain something to you. We found out who the real threat is. His name is Hades and his plan is to spread rumors about a fake wishing item that's guarded by the Phoenix. If his plans were to succeed, the entire world would go to war with each other to try and claim this item. And that would not be good for us, as the Underworld thrives on human souls," Palutena explained to her.

"Hmph. Rare that you wish to speak with me, oh Goddess of Light," Medusa said. "However, how can I believe you when you turned me into a monster?" Medusa asked angrily.

"You're not the only monster here, Medusa..." Palutena sighed.

"What are you implying?" Medusa asked in confusion.

"I used the same spell on myself that I used on you... to change my appearance to match what was in my heart... my entire lower half turned to that of a snake... I'm no better than you are," Palutena said with a few tears and sobs, me seeing that Pit had appeared from the Hot Springs and was listening in just as Palutena said that last bit. Before Pit could interject I glared angrily at him, Pit immediately pausing in place. I had just made him get temporarily stunned so he wouldn't interrupt.

"Are you being serious?... Your tears say that you are... hmm... you said that Hades was the one responsible for resurrecting me as a distraction so that he would spread rumors about a wishing item that would be used to fuel an all-out war with the denizens of the Earth?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, that's what we're saying. We're going to send Pit to get the 3 Sacred Treasures so we can have an easier time fighting him. But in the meantime, we wanted to ask you for your help. Can we just agree that both you and Palutena were in the wrong and you come back to Skyworld temporarily? We'll let you go back to your Underworld castle once Hades is dealt with," I said, wondering if that'd get a response... but I got absolutely nothing.

"Medusa?... Are you there?" Palutena asked. But after a few seconds of waiting...

"F-F-Forget... m-me... I-I-I'm... finished..." Medusa gagged as I suddenly got an image in my head. It was horrifying. A man with flaming hair and a flaming cloak with a hideous appearance... he had choked Medusa and then I saw her body disappear in an instant!

"Hades!" I exclaimed angrily, letting Pit freed from his paralysis and him gasping as well.

"I can't believe you did that! You're a monster!" Palutena exclaimed angrily at Hades.

"Oh, Pretty Palutena, you flatter me all too well," the voice of Hades said in our heads, my teeth seething with rage at his words. "Medusa is old news. And old news bores me. We must look to the future, and that future is me, the true leader of the Underworld! Next to me, little Miss Medusa is going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny... I must bid you, adieu," Hades said as I growled in anger, me looking to Palutena with seriousness in my voice.

"Hades will pay for this injustice. I have a plan, Palutena, but it's going to take a lot of magic. I'm going to need to create a replica of the Wish Seed and have it on my person and we're going to need to combine yours, Pandora's, and my own magics in order to make a projection to all the creatures across the globe. I have no doubt that, if Hades wants people to think the Wish Seed is fake, he'll send his troops to attack the Phoenix and have our group chase after him. Pit, you're in charge of getting the Three Sacred Treasures back with Palutena, and you'll have to do it quickly. Meanwhile, the moment Hades begins his attack on the Phoenix, Pandora and I will go out to stop the Phoenix from rampaging while also making sure Hades is unaware to our plans. The moment the Phoenix falls and I have a fake Wish Seed conjured, I'll stop Hades from telling the humans to attack each other with the other two ladies' help. I'm sure there will still be some armies that will believe Hades, so be prepared for anything. Okay?" I asked all of my allies after relaying the plan.

"Got it. Pit, it's time to head out to recover the treasures. Are you ready?" Palutena asked.

"Roger that," Pit smiled as Palutena summoned another door and Pit flew right through it, him heading off to the battlefield while I started to work my magic. I needed to make the seed quickly before Hades could put his plans into action. I knew that it didn't have to look like the real deal, just big enough to make the humans believe that it was a fake.


	10. Space Pirates and the Fake Wish Seed

**Chapter 10**

**Pit POV:**

I didn't expect that Palutena would say those words, though I didn't dare mention anything that I heard. But I'm sure Palutena already knew that I listened in because she was able to read thoughts.

"Yes, I know you heard me Pit... but let's not dwell on that right now. We need to find the 3 Sacred Treasures," Palutena said as we went to the sky and I saw we were having turbulence with Underworld troops.

"Of course, Palutena. So where are the 3 Sacred Treasures?" I asked.

"Well, see, there's this Space Pirate Ship that travels the galactic sea and robs the heavens of the constellations... and I hid the treasures in the constellation of Cancer, which the ship stole. And the Underworld Army has caught wind of it, so they're attacking the ship as well," Palutena said.

"Oh great," I groaned.

"Okay, so since you have unlimited flight now, we're going to raid the pirate ship and retrieve the treasures, taking out both Underworld forces and Space Pirates alike," Palutena explained.

"Got it, let's go!" I said, Palutena speeding my flight up so I shot through the stars and into orbit, leading me through more and more Underworld troops until we reached a sight that was beautiful. It was a giant sea filled with giant orbs that were connected by pink lines. "Man, what a sight!" I smiled.

"You've arrived at the Galactic Sea... the Pirate Ship could be anywhere, so be prepared," Palutena said, me flying a bit before something came out from underneath the crystal-clear water. A gigantic ship! And the moment it surfaced, it zoomed off ahead, Palutena helping me by giving me a speed boost so that I now matched the speed that the pirate ship was going... which was fast enough to make my face start to jiggle!

"G-FORCE IN MY FAAACE!" I exclaimed from the wind pushing against my body super fast as Palutena forced me to land right on the hull of the ship. I groaned as I got up and I looked around, me seeing that there was an area nearby and I gasped at what I saw. The casket that contained the treasures!

"There it is, Pit! Go get it quickly," Palutena said. But just as I was about to grab it, something happened. A Space Pirate emerged and he had a megaphone on him and a pirate's hat. He then started to yell into it, but I couldn't understand a word of his alien language.

"Um... you have any idea what this guy is saying?" I asked Palutena.

"He's like, 'yarr! I'll make ye walk the space plank, scurvy dog'!" Palutena said in a horrible pirate accent.

"Hehe, that was a funny interpretation," I smiled. But before I could just grab the treasures and leave, a loud rumbling happened and four giant tentacles shot out of the water, me seeing that three more were holding the front of the ship and preventing it from escaping! Then one of them grabbed hold of the Space Pirate Captain and tossed him into the sky... and what happened after? A GIANT OCTOPUS MONSTER ATE HIM ALIVE! And this monster? One eye of it was as big as two and a half of me!

"A Space Kraken?! Well that came out of nowhere! Get rid of those tentacles and take it out! If you lose this fight, you lose the Sacred Treasures!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Got it!" I exclaimed as I shot at the tentacles with some dash attacks, which I could tell were the most powerful when using the Palutena Bow. I made quick work of the giant tentacles and sliced them to bits, the head being the only thing remaining. I dodged out of the way of a flurry of water shots and attacked him with a side charged shot before the monstrous squid could make another move. And after only one more strike to his eyeballs, the squid fell into the waters and I felt the ship start to sink. I immediately grabbed the treasures and, not five minutes later, Palutena teleported me out of the Galactic Sea and back home.

"Whoo! That was a tough time, but I succeeded," I smiled widely.

"That it was," Palutena smiled as I saw that Pandora and Coca were still here, but they were looking to be making a fake Wish Seed, as was Coca's plan.

"If I'm right, the Wish Seed was made to look like a budding seed of a Yggdrasil tree," Pandora said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying my hardest here. Besides, has anyone ever seen a Yggdrasil seed?" Coca asked.

"I don't know... there's only one person who would though. Her name is Viridi, the Goddess of Nature," Palutena said.

"You mean that adorable cactus? I used to butt heads with her all the time back in the days. Claimed that I was destroying the natural order by slaying monsters native to the Earth. She's got a whole army of plant, animal, and mineral-styled creatures in her army, the Forces of Nature... I just hope that she doesn't try to rear her angry head at all during this fight," Pandora said.

"Well, we'll never know... hmm..." Palutena frowned as she looked at the scrying bowl. "It seems the Phoenix is still dormant. Which means the Underworld Armies haven't disturbed it yet. But who knows how long we have? We need to finish this fake seed," Palutena said.

"Agreed," I said.

"Yeah, you say that, but in reality, me and Pandy are over here busting our asses trying to get it looking exactly like the seed Hades described in the rumors," Coca swore again.

"Okay, okay, no need to swear," I frowned at her.

"Pit, I'm a Draker. Swearing and cursing like a sailor is pretty much universal language to me," Coca smiled.

"She's being truthful. Drakers have been known to have tongues that are sharper than any of their claws," Pandora smiled.

* * *

**Coca POV:**

After two more long, grueling hours of preparation, the fake Wish Seed was completed. And after it was, not two minutes after, Palutena said that the Underworld Army was attacking the Phoenix. That was mine and Pandora's cue as we rushed out of the conjured door and we proceeded to fly out to the Phoenix's mountain. And thanks to Palutena's Power of Cooling, we had no issues at all with melting from the heat. But even cooler was that, with the Power of Cooling enveloping my body, my flame breath was now able to turn into ice breath! It didn't even melt when I froze any Underworld monsters with it!

"Hoho! This could be useful when facing the Phoenix," I smiled widely as we rushed through the volcanic areas. And after going through a cave filled with more Underworld troops, we came across the volcanic crater itself. Filled to the brim with hot boiling lava and fiery flumes that erupted from time to time.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This is quite the show! Remind me to come back here again someday!... Just so long as I have Power of Cooling, heh," I smiled at my own stupid words.

"The Phoenix is currently engaged in battle with the Underworld forces. Normally the volcano would be much more powerful with the spectacle, but since the Phoenix is putting its energy into fighting the Underworld Army, the volcano has been left open to invasion," Palutena said grimly.

"No worries. Even if we beat the Phoenix, he'll always come back to life. I read about it in a Draker tome that talked of the immortality of the godly bird," I smiled.

"So how many tomes do you read?" Pandora asked me.

"Our tribe is the only one left and my parents are both in charge of the records keeping for the tribe. So they are in possession of all the tomes of the previous Drakers and their ancestry," I smiled as we proceeded further into the mountain and I was able to hear a loud screeching in the distance.

"Yep, that sounds like the Phoenix alright. We should probably fly the whole way there to save time," Pandora said.

"Uh, duh!" I smiled. But then came the murderous troll.

"Well, helloooo there! So nice of you to join us," said the voice of Hades in our heads.

"Shut it, murderer!" I growled at him.

"Oh, and you're one to talk? You don't have any issues taking out my minions," Hades smiled at me.

"Your minions are nothing but hate incarnate and they don't have any brain matter either. Meanwhile, Medusa was completely able to act on her own and had quite the brain... and you kill her for no goddamn reason!" I snarled at him.

"My, my, you sure do have a sharp tongue, little miss Draker. But if you must know, I created that Medusa all on my own," Hades said, Palutena gasping.

"But... how?!" she asked.

"Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls, put them in a blender and hit frappe," Hades said, me gasping at that wording.

"Wait... you mean to tell me that you reuse souls of humans and other intelligent beings to be used to create your armies?! You're vile vermin! If those souls were being killed like that, they'd never be able to move on or be reborn!" I growled at him.

"Reborn? What do you mean by that?" Hades asked with a chuckle.

"Reborn, as in, coming back to life as a baby of some other kind of person or creature. Like a human could turn into a mermaid or something," I said to him.

"Well, doesn't being turned into a soldier of the Underworld count as being 'reborn'?" Hades asked nonchalantly, which made it even more despicable.

"You're lucky that we don't have the power to defeat you just yet, monster. If we did, I'd kill you on the spot," I growled at him angrily.

"Oh? But don't you want to hear my wish that I want to make on the Wish Seed?" Hades asked, me frowning at that.

"You really think you can fool me, idiot?" I frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" Hades asked.

"I know well enough to know that wish-granting items do not exist period. If any item was like that, the gods would be no more because a selfish person would wish to become the ruler of all gods. And even then, the only ones that grant wishes are genies, but they are known to always have a backfire to their wishes," I frowned at him.

"Ohh, so you know the Wish Seed is a fake, so why are you coming after it then?" Hades asked.

"Because the Phoenix could very easily kill the whole world if he was released. Either way, we know that this isn't going to end well. But we'll try our damnedest to stop you from making this plan come to fruition," I frowned.

"Yeah, what she said," Pandora said.

"Hmm? And you are?..." Hades asked, making me a bit perplexed about how he didn't recognize Pandora. Maybe because of him never seeing her Amazon form?

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your former ally Pandora?" Pandora smiled seductively.

"Apologies... I just don't remember you being so... animated," Hades said, me sensing his confusion.

"That's not the half of it, heehee," Pandora giggled as we finally came across the Phoenix and we saw the Wish Seed in the center of an arena. And the Phoenix was taking care of some Skuttlers when we came in to fight.

"Bring it on, flame breath!" I exclaimed at the Phoenix as I then kicked it directly in the face, sending it falling to the ground for Pandora to get to work on slashing at it and sending some projectiles at its face. And I saw that the projectiles in question were shaped like hearts. The Phoenix looked to be wheezing afterwards, me amazed at Pandora's skills.

"Weakening hearts. Time to end this!" Pandora smirked as she sliced off the head of the Phoenix, the beacon flying up to the sky with a fiery apparition.

"Palutena, get here now!" I said, hoping she'd get to our location before Hades could start spouting his mouth. I looked over to the Wish Seed and saw the Underworld Skuttlers attack it and have it blow up just as Palutena arrived.

"Okay, let's do it," Palutena said as she, myself, and Pandora all focused our magics together to form our image across the world, making sure that Hades's connection was not able to reach the humans or other creatures.

"Attention people of the world!" I said, my image appearing with the replica Wish Seed in hand, me being able to hear the voices of the people from the projection that happened everywhere in the world.

"If you are wondering what this is, it is the fabled wish seed. Now watch as I prove how worthless it is! I wish that all the rivers of the world would be made of strawberry ice cream!" I said, waiting for a good fifteen seconds before I heard the confusion all over the world. "Yes, the Wish Seed is an absolute fake. No items can grant wishes. And this Wish Seed is 100 percent the real deal, yet it is unable to grant a wish as dreamy as mine. It's up to you to believe me or not, but if you hear another voice say that what I say are lies, that voice belongs to Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. He's the one who said the Wish Seed was real so he could have you fight yourselves to extinction to strengthen his armies by collecting your souls. And like I said, it's up to you to choose who to believe. Me, the Goddess of the Drakers. Or Hades, the Ruler of the Underworld. Tata," I said, me and my two female allies gasping at the end of our speech and us wheezing at how much magic we used.

"Whew... that took a lot out of us... but at least we know that the humans won't fight as badly as Hades intended," Palutena sighed as she warped our trio back to Skyworld to recover.

"Oh, is that what you think? If anything can be known about humans, it's their greed. It's just impossible for them to resist the lure of a wish-granting item," Hades said. But I smiled as I sensed something in his mind from far away. He had no idea that we had just did what we did.

"Just you wait, Hades," I frowned.

"Oh, you'll be in for quite the surprise, little miss Coca," Hades smiled at me.

"Says you, overgrown fuckwad," I growled at him.

"How cold of you. Your words pierce my heart like an icicle," Hades smiled nonchalantly before I felt his influence leave.

"We should wait to recover our powers for a bit... I'll keep an eye on the scrying bowl in the meantime so you can recover your strength, okay, sis?" I smiled at Palutena.

"I'd like that a lot, sis... thanks," Palutena smiled.

"And as for me, I'm going to go ahead and have some alone time in my room. Need to relieve this stress," Pandora smiled as she warped herself to her quarters in the temple.


	11. Natural Aggression

**Chapter 11**

**Coca POV:**

After watching the scrying bowl for a few hours, I saw that only three different armies of the hundreds of nations believed Hades instead of me, all of them facing off in front of a town that belonged to the least powerful of them within a total of 10 hours.

"Okay, time to head out," I said once Palutena came back and Pit and I both rushed out of the door to the battlefield.

"These humans have fallen for Hades's hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy," Palutena said with sadness in her voice.

"It looks like entire nations are fighting each other!" Pit gawked.

"Three in total, and all of them quite large," I frowned as I saw some hellspawn above us in the form of Sirens, Reapettes, and Monoeyes.

"The Underworld Army is here to gather souls. Clearly they expect many casualties. We can't stop this big a battle on our own, just focus on handling the Underworld monsters," Palutena said, me already shooting at them while she was speaking.

"Roger," Pit said as we continued to pepper the monsters and I looked down at the humans with a sigh.

"I can't believe these humans fell for Hades's lies," Pit groaned.

"He spread the rumors about the wish seed... and it looks like these humans were gullible enough to believe him over us," Palutena frowned.

"Just look at them... all of these soldiers have anger and brutality as their only emotion right now... permission to try and protect the innocent townsfolk from being hurt?" I asked, hoping Palutena would allow it.

"Of co... ah!" Palutena gasped at something... I looked up and immediately grabbed Pit, flying us far away from the city. Why? A giant bomb had fallen down from the sky and I looked back... I was in shock and anger fueled my body. The entire town of innocent bystanders and every single soldier had just gotten obliterated by a gigantic bomb that covered the entire affected area in pink and purple thorns!

"What was that?!" Pit asked as I seethed angrily, an image appearing from above and me growling as she then started laughing.

"Hahaha! Nice shot if I do say so myself," the image said as I immediately tried to sense for where her essence was by looking at the image. It was Viridi without a doubt! And after sensing it for a small amount of time, I sniffed her out. She was in a floating garden in the sky, where I knew to find her. "Good riddance, human scum! The world's better off without-" she said before I immediately warped myself to her location and I shocked her at how I appeared not three feet in front of her.

"You..." she gasped when she saw me. I didn't even speak. I growled and grabbed the murderer by the neck, her gasping when I did so as I then slammed her against the ground.

"Tell me why I shouldn't end your pathetic existence right this minute, you fucking monster," I growled angrily at her as I felt some kind of magic try to attack me from behind. It felt like electric magic, but it affected me zero percent.

"Y-You're a Draker... Let Viridi go right this minute!" the owner of the electric magic exclaimed, me snapping my eyes back at her and making her halt in place.

"She killed an entire city of innocent bystanders and you expect me to let her walk away unscathed?! You both are fucking reprobates," I growled again as I looked back at Viridi and saw she looked to be a bit drained, but not dead.

"Now, explain yourself. And if I don't like your answer, I'm going to do something to you that you will remember forever," I growled at her as I then stopped choking her and Viridi gasped for air, her breathing in and out a bit before answering.

"Humans... they massacre Earth's creatures... decimate trees... exploit land... and them fighting for a fake wish... the final straw... I can't allow them... to hurt my planet... anymore..." Viridi said as I saw some tears start to roll down her face, me not even caring.

"You think that humans are the worst of the worst? Look in a fucking mirror and tell me what you see," I growled at her as I conjured on up so she could look at herself.

"I.. I see myself... the Goddess of Nature," Viridi said.

"Wrong! You see a little girl that looks almost identical to a normal 10 year old girl! And I bet your fucking ass that there were numerous children even younger than 10 that you just straight up murdered when you demolished and killed that city! No, not just humans, but their art, animals, everything! And you expect me to let you walk away from this without some kind of comeuppance?!" I growled as I then shattered the mirror and grabbed a piece of broken glass. "Stay still," I growled at her, making my paralysis glare affect her so she couldn't fight back.

"W-What... are you... doing?" she asked, her body straining to fight back.

"I'm going to do something to you to let everyone see what a monster you are. A couple of words, etched out with sliced skin. And if I remember right, those scars will always remain on your dainty little face," I growled at her, Viridi gasping as she tried to fight my powers, but found it fruitless.

"Phosphora... c-call... Cragalanche... now!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I... I wish... I could... can't... move..." Phosphora groaned as she too tried to fight my powers. But before I could make the first slice on Viridi's skin, I heard a voice in my head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, COCA!" I heard Palutena exclaim in my head, me frowning as I then moved the glass away from Viridi's face.

"You're lucky, little cactus. My sister's pleading just spared you a lot of embarrassment and pain. Now listen up. If you kill anymore humans when you look exactly like one yourself, I will be back. And I will give you pain if you do this again," I growled at her as I warped myself away and let the paralysis go the moment I appeared back in Skyworld. And when I appeared right by Palutena, I could tell by her gaze that she was quite upset with me.

"What was that?!" Palutena growled at me as she slapped me in the face very hard, me seething from the pain and simply taking it.

"You expect me to simply let that madwoman get off scott-free when she kills an entire city of innocent people?! That city had my relatives in it, Palutena! My human forefathers were among the regular citizens of that city! And now they are obliterated! Never to be seen again! If you had family and they were taken away from you with just a wave of someone's hand, you would've done the same fucking thing!" I growled at her, Palutena gasping and frowning afterwards.

"Still, you didn't need to take it that far," Palutena frowned at me.

"Bitches like her need to learn their lesson through pain. Otherwise, they'll keep on doing the same shit over and over again. Trust me, I've been on the outs with little miss cactus for far longer than you have, oh Goddess of Light," said the voice of Pandora from nearby, me seeing that Pit was just now returning from his area.

"Where'd you run off to like that, Coca? I was worried sick! And I had to take down a giant rock monster while rescuing survivors!" Pit said, me frowning at that.

"How many of them were just regular citizens?" I asked him honestly. Pit sighed and shook his head.

"Then that proves it... Viridi killed my human forefathers... all of them, in that one blast... we need to stop the production of whatever the hell those bombs are! We need to... for my family," I sighed with tears rolling down my face.

"I agree, but next time, don't just wildly go off to attack an enemy head-on in their headquarters, Coca. And please, for the love of all that is good, don't threaten to slice them with glass to prove a point! That was too damn far, even for you!" Palutena growled at me, Pit gasping at that bit of information, but knowing well enough not to get me more upset.

"Like I said before and I'll say it again. Viridi is a stubborn little cactus. If she doesn't learn from this instance, then if Coca doesn't prove her point to her, then I will," Pandora said.

"Not likely, Pandy. She has a subordinate that specializes in electrical magic. Since I'm part dragon, I was immune, but you'd be deep fried from the inside out by her magic," I said to her.

"Point taken... sounds hurty," Pandora frowned.

* * *

**Viridi POV:**

"Ow... damn... that Draker was brutal..." I groaned as Phosphora helped pick me up off the floor. My body ached all over and I had sore spots all over, especially in my neck and my arms, because that's where I got squeezed the hardest from that Draker's iron grip.

"I honestly don't know how my electricity didn't affect her. She's part human, so why would she be immune to my magic? I thought that Drakers didn't get all the benefits of a true dragon?" Phosphora pondered as she helped heal me with a small healing via. I drank it and sighed afterwards.

"Drakers are naturally impervious to all magic, unless it happens to be a physical manifestation. I could've trapped her with my thorns if I had the chance, but she surprised me by appearing out of nowhere just from looking at the visage I put in the sky... now she knows the location of my domain and she threatened grave consequences if I were to slaughter anymore humans... I don't know what to do... if I attack the humans, she'll hurt me even worse. If I attack the Drakers, she'll be even more pissed," I sighed as I looked at herself in one of the shards of the mirror that broke. I really did look like a human girl. She was right. And I hated that she was right.

"Would you like it if I were to go to Skyworld and launch an attack?" Phosphora asked, me looking at my commander with a growl.

"I've heard that she's the reincarnation of Medusa and she is quite close to Palutena. We piss her off, we piss off her angel. And her angel is as destructive as a hundred Reset Bombs," I said to her, Phosphora frowning at that.

"Then who do we go after? I mean, what kind of force would be just as destructive as the humans and want to destroy the world even more than them?" Arlon asked as he appeared from nearby, his mannerisms not really helping as he had stayed away from attacking the Draker when she invaded.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Lunar Sanctum, Arlon? You know what would happen if... you know what escaped," I frowned at him with honesty.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, Mistress Viridi. So long as I am alive, the Lunar Sanctum will remain hidden and the Chaos Kin will remain imprisoned," Arlon said with his usual manners.

"Always the polite one, aren't you?... Any ideas on who to attack, Mistress Viridi?" Phosphora asked me. I sighed and tried my hardest to think. I then looked into my scrying pot and saw that there was a smaller battle between the humans on a nearby peninsula... but it seemed that they weren't fighting each other. They looked to be fighting monsters that I knew would be MUCH better targets.

"Well, if we want to fight anyone, I say we go after the Underworld Army. They have complete disregard for life and it may lighten our load if we were to eliminate the Underworld forces. It may even convince that Draker to join our side," I smiled widely.

"Are you sure it'd be that easy? From what I've heard, that city you demolished was originally founded by humans that were distant relatives of the avian Drakers. It may be hard to get her to team up with us after you killed distant relatives of hers. Drakers are quite protective of their families and have a natural instinct to demolish anything that threatens their family tree or their lineage. You must rectify this posthaste, lest she try to attack again. We don't need her attacking us and we don't need Palutena's army attacking either. Especially my Sanctum," Arlon said.

"Agreed completely on that much," I sighed as I looked into the pot and saw that the humans were taking quite the beating from the Underworld monsters. "As much as I hate to admit it, that Draker bitch was right. The humans aren't going to be on our hit list. Like it or not, we look exactly like normal humans would," I said.

"Oh, come on, Viridi, that's not-" Phosphora tried to say before I showed her her reflection and she frowned.

"Are you seriously trying to play that card, Viridi? She was trying to get under your skin, both figuratively and quite literally with these glass shards. So who cares if you look like a little girl, you look nothing-" Phosphora was about to finish before I whacked her with my staff, Phosphora shutting up afterwards and standing straight.

"Have you seen a human girl? Because I have through this scrying bowl. And though their appearances are all different from one side of the world to the other, I look a lot like the little blonde ones with ponytails. And I'm sure you have someone down there that has hair like yours and your gorgeous 18-year-old looks," I frowned at her.

"Fine, fine, you win, I never saw a human before in my life. So we're going after the Underworld Army?" Phosphora asked.

"Yes, we are. But keep in mind, we have to be prepared for anything, especially since, like Arlon said, Drakers have the worst kind of grudges," I said as I turned my staff into a horn and blew into it. The call of my armies. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR! I DECLARE A NATURE WAR! FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT! HADES WE'LL ERADICATE! ALL TROOPS, DEPLOY OUT TO ATTACK ANY UNDERWORLD MONSTER YOU SEE!" I exclaimed into the horn, all of my children listening to me as all of them had hearing far better than any other creature in the world. "Prepare to enter the mortal realm... And remember this: If you see a large army of Underworld monsters, make sure all humans are out of the way and deploy a Reset Bomb to obliterate the monsters!" I said into the horn, my children hearing and listening again as I then sat on my small throne and looked at Arlon and Phosphora with seriousness.

"Okay, Phosphora, you go and return to the Thundercloud Temple to charge up. We need you at full power to face off against a foe as tough as Hades! Arlon, retreat to the Lunar Sanctum and use the laser systems to attack any groups of Underworld monsters you see. But make sure that no humans or Drakers are caught in the crossfire, understood?!" I exclaimed at my commanders.

"Of course, Mistress Viridi. I shall go back to the Sanctum and prepare it for battle," Arlon said.

"And I'll go to the temple to recharge. It'll take a good 24 hours, so be sure to have your troops stall for time," Phosphora said.

"Okay, let's do this!" I said with seriousness.


	12. The Reset Bomb Depot

**Chapter 12**

**Coca POV:**

After resting for awhile and after Palutena watched the scrying bowl for a good three hours, she then caught wind of something and immediately sent Pit and me to the battlefield. "The Forces of Nature and the Underworld Armies are fighting each other!" Palutena said, my growl emerging afterwards.

"Why would Hades and Viridi be fighting?" Pit asked as I then heard the bitch's voice in my head.

"Isn't it obvious? These things have a complete disregard for life! I'd say they're worse than humans, but I'd like to keep my face to be brutally honest," Viridi frowned.

"Oh, what was that? Did you happen to piss of the poor little Draker princess? You do realize that she's going to do everything in her power to make you pay, right?" Hades asked, me growling at him as well.

"What the fuck is this? Everyone Hate Drakers Day?! Shut it both of you! Hades, you're going to die for killing Medusa and for making up the rumor of the Wish Seed in the first place! Viridi, I'm going to make you suffer until I feel you learned your lesson in how NOT to mess with a Draker!" I growled at her.

"Hmph, should've known you wouldn't let it go so easily. Fine, whatever, but just so we're clear, I'm not going after anymore humans. Just Underworld monsters," Viridi said, me growling at that.

"Too fucking late, whore face," I growled, Viridi gasping at that.

"D-Did you just... call me the W word?" Viridi asked, me simply spitting at her presence around my body and snapping my fingers, me smiling at hearing her gasp on the other end.

"Does that answer your question? You took away my forefathers and they can never be brought back to life. I am going to stop at nothing to defeat your armies and demolish everything you know and hold dear! Then maybe you'll learn some fucking respect for the dead! Seriously, mocking the entire fucking city after you killed everyone in it is just cruel, inhumane, and DISGUSTING! And Human Scum? You are more scummy than any of the innocent humans you just murdered with the wave of your goddamn hand!" I exclaimed at her, Viridi being silent as I then heard Hades chuckle at my words.

"Hot damn! You really pissed off this girl, rosebud! Not even I have managed to get that much of a cuss apocalypse from little miss Draker here! Props to you are well in order," Hades said, me responding by focusing my fire breath to hit his presence, Hades hissing at how I managed to hurt him by doing so.

"Ow... looks like she's able to feel our presences just by listening to our voices and then warp attacks to us directly, no matter where we are! Ingenious, if I do say so myself. Not even I know how to do that trick," Hades smiled nonchalantly, though I could tell he was a bit upset at how I actually did damage to him.

"Shut the fuck up... wait... oh no you didn't, you bitch!" I gasped when I saw something falling from the sky in front of us. Another giant bramble bomb!

"Let's go! That Reset Bomb is toast!" Pit exclaimed.

"What are you doing? That Reset Bomb isn't being aimed at humans, you know?" Viridi exclaimed, me not even caring.

"So what?! I told you, you're going to pay! So I don't care what you're aiming it at, I'm destroying it and whatever station that created this fucking bomb! I'm not going to stop until all of them are wiped from existence! Only then will I know that my ancestors would be proud of me honoring their deaths!" I exclaimed, Viridi gasping before promptly shutting up. Pit and I then managed to reach the falling bomb after dealing with more Forces of Nature enemies and we started flying after it.

"That Reset Bomb is going to wreak havoc if it hits the ground!" Pit said with seriousness.

"And there's NOTHING natural about that... be careful, though. Try shooting at the green hatches on the underside of the bomb to expose the core. Destroying it should disarm the bomb," Palutena said to us.

"Good idea! Let's go for it, Pit!" I smiled as I started to shoot the green bulbs with my claws and Pit did the same, me managing to shoot five while he got three. Once they were all shot to bits, the core exposed itself as the underside of the bomb fell off underneath it. I rushed in and shot at least five charge shots at the core until I heard it pop like a pimple. The bomb then smoked as it got completely disarmed, falling down the rest of the way down below and me seeing that the bomb was going to be aimed at Underworld enemies, but there was a town not even a mile away from it. She lied through her fucking teeth!

"Reset Bomb eliminated," I said with a frown.

"We can't rest yet. Viridi has a Reset Bomb factory that you'll need to shut down," Palutena said as she focused our flight path upwards and through the clouds, us taking out some more Forces of Nature enemies until I saw a fortress above us.

"Watch out!" Palutena exclaimed, me gasping as I had to start dodging something I didn't expect these foes to have.

"Laser beams?!" Pit exclaimed for me.

"Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot!" Viridi exclaimed at her troops, me frowning as I took out some of the nut-shaped enemies.

"Children? You're a fucking child yourself, you know?" I frowned at her, Viridi getting ticked at that.

"I'M the child?! I'll have you know that I'm one of the oldest-living goddesses in existence, little miss Draker! I'm over 10 thousand years old! I just look like a ten year old because I want to stay small so I don't accidentally step on any of my creations," Viridi exclaimed at me, making me a bit surprised.

"Heh, with the way you act and the fact that you have a bratty voice, I didn't expect you to be that old. You must be able to turn into a giant like Palutena then, right?" I smirked at her.

"My maximum height I can reach is 100 feet tall. But enough of that, you won't take out my Depot that easily," Viridi said to me as Pit and I flew to the outside area of the giant area and I gawked at how huge it was. That, and the fact that it was a floating garden filled with strange plants all over and dirt underneath.

"This thing is quite big... let's find a spot to proceed to the core," I said to Pit. We proceeded to attack more Forces of Nature creatures until we finally found an area of interest. A small hut-looking part of the Depot that had an elevator inside of it. "Let's go in," I said, both of us doing so and seeing that when we went down it, we were immediately in a room with a giant, armored pod overlooking a pit.

"There's the core! I can sense tons of energy inside of it. Destroying it should make this Depot fall far and long," Palutena said.

"Oh no you don't! Forces of Nature guard! Awaken and report for duty!" Viridi exclaimed, at least five different armored guards jumping into the fray as I smashed my Artillery Claws together and smirked at them.

"Bring it on, maggots!" I smirked, rushing forward and connecting a charge shot to them as well as Pit meleeing a few into the pit in front of us. And when we sent them into the pit, an explosion happened that made the core vulnerable, as the armor blew off of it! "Oh yeah! Smashy time!" I cackled as I sent charge shot after charge shot at the core until I saw it pop in half, a small explosion happening before I grabbed Pit and flew us out of the Depot... and not a moment too soon, as the giant factory exploded and then started to fall through the skies.

"MY DEPOT! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE OFFICIALLY AT THE TOP OF MY TO-KILL LIST!" Viridi exclaimed in fury.

"Not if we can end you first!" I batted back at her as Palutena then warped me back to her and she looked at me with a smile. "What is it?" I asked her.

"I know you really want to kill Viridi, Coca, but you have no idea about what kind of impact it would have on the planet," Palutena said with a small smile. She was forcing it on her face.

"What kind of impact would it have?" Pit asked for me.

"It would happen to be catastrophic. If Viridi is gone, the entirety of nature would die slowly but surely. No more plants would grow, so the animals can't eat. If animals can't eat, then neither can humans. Viridi's very existence is what makes the plants grow all over. If she dies, the entire world would die," Palutena explained, me only then realizing how dangerous it'd be if I would've actually killed the cactus.

"Whoa... damn... now I know that me doing that first strike was a mistake... I hate to say it, but I have to let her live... but that still doesn't mean that I can't let her get away scott-free. Do we know of any commanders she may have? Or anymore bases of operation?" I asked.

"Yes, I am aware of one base in question. The area in question is in space and it's naturally hidden from view unless I can force its camouflage features to turn off. I'd need about five hours in order to do that so we can get there," Palutena said.

"Well, then sounds like I could get in on some action for a change. Want to come with, Angel boy? I'd love to see how dangerous you are for myself," Pandora smiled at Pit.

"Um... sure, yeah," Pit said with an uneasy smile.


	13. Arlon the Serene

**Chapter 13**

**Pit POV:**

After about 5 hours, Palutena finally discovered the hiding place of the mystery weapon, her sending me and Pandora out to go track it down. But I just couldn't help myself as I started to sing.

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky!  
My enemies I'll dish 'em up in a stir fry!  
Gracious Goddess o-of Light! Watches from up above!  
At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" I sung, Pandora smirking at my chipper behavior.

"Looks like someone had some floor ice cream earlier today," Pandora smirked at me.

"Hey, it gives you health, doesn't it?" I smirked back at her.

"Okay, you two. Your target today is Arlon the Serene, one of Viridi's commanders," Palutena said to us.

"What does he have?" Pandora asked.

"A weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs seem like firecrackers. Do you see the moon above you?" Palutena asked, me looking up there and me smiling. It looked beautiful.

"Yeah, it's really pretty tonight," I smiled... though Pandora was looking at another area in the sky. And when I followed her gaze, I gawked. "Wait a sec... there are two moons?!" I asked in shock.

"That's no moon... that's... the Lunar Sanctum..." Pandora gawked, the moon she looked at starting to morph into a more weaponized one.

"Very cool..." I smiled. But I gasped as I just barely missed a laser that came faster than light at me!

"ACK! And dangerous! I take it back, it's not cool at all!" I exclaimed in shock as Pandora grabbed hold of me and she had us warp out of the way of any kind of shot that could've annihilated us until we got much closer to the Sanctum, me seeing that it had a golden-styled interior and a moon-shaped exterior, complete with craters.

"Those lasers were quite the security system!" Palutena gawked.

"Yeah, you're telling us!" Pandora said with an uneasiness to her voice.

"With all this firepower, Arlon must be preparing for a massive attack," Palutena said... then we heard a voice in our heads... and it didn't sound like a bad guy whatsoever.

"Why on Earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy defending, my dear," the voice said, him sounding like he was an absolute gentleman.

"Um... who that?" I asked.

"You must be Commander Arlon," Palutena said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena. And you as well, Young Master Pit and Madame Pandora. I've heard tales of your prowess from our Mistress Viridi," Arlon said, me absolutely confused at how he talked and how he said Viridi talked about how good we were.

"Well... weirdly nice of that cactus, I will admit," Pandora said.

"She said I mustn't let your chaos spread here of all places... before you do any immeasurable harm, why don't we sit for a spell and chat?" Arlon asked with honesty. It wasn't Palutena to talk next, but Coca.

"Hah! You think that I'm going to talk to someone that willingly follows a murderous fiend like Viridi?! She killed my Draker forefathers and you of all people should know that is the number 1 worst thing you can do to my kind! So can it!" Coca exclaimed at Arlon.

"I can understand the plight you have with our Mistress Viridi, Mistress Coca, but I must say that Viridi's decision to eradicate the city was entirely out of my purview. I do hope you understand," Arlon said.

"What's a purview? And why do you talk like that? Bad guys are supposed to be more like, 'GRAAH!' and 'I'm gonna KEEL you!'" I said, doing my best impression I could, Pandora laughing at that.

"Wow, that was bad, Pitty," Pandora giggled at me.

"Would you care to do some more?" Arlon asked.

"Uh... that's all I got," I said as Pandora and I flew to the area in the center and we had to narrowly dodge a HUMONGOUS LASER BLAST AIMED RIGHT AT US!

"That attack was vicious! I see a corridor you can enter through, hold tight!" Coca exclaimed as I felt her powers taking us to an area just on the border between the moon part and the inner part with the lasers. When we entered it, the place looked to be a small viewing balcony of sorts. After dealing with more Forces of Nature, we finally had a bit of breathing room... or so I thought.

"Be careful, Pit, I'm sensing enemies near you. Invisible enemies," Coca said, me gasping at that as, out of nowhere, a trio of human-sized green amoeba appeared in front of me with razor sharp scythes for their hands! I had to deal with them quickly, as did Pandora.

"Let me introduce you to the Flages. The covert-op specialists in Viridi's army. Do they strike your fancy?" Arlon smiled.

"Uh, NO!" I exclaimed as we finally went into an area that went inside of the sanctum, me seeing it was much larger on the inside than the outside.

"Personally I'm quite fond of them," Arlon smiled.

"Right, right... don't care, never will," Pandora said as we continued through the corridor and down the hall.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot..." Arlon smiled.

"Forgot what?" Palutena asked.

"To close the gates... and the gates go shut!" Arlon said as, out of nowhere, a gate appeared in front of us and Pandora had to attack a weaker part of it with a conjured bomb to allow entry. She had to do it at least five more times until we finally got to a safer area.

"Okay, there's an air duct ahead, guys. It's tight, so watch out,"Coca said as she had me go into it first and I gasped at how it actually was a tight fit, but her pushing me forward with her powers managed to get me on the other side, same with Pandora.

"Yeah... that was rough... especially for my more... ahem... tender areas," Pandora complained as she touched her boobs in front of me, which in turn made me look away from her with a blush.

"Aw, looks like Pit's having difficulties trying to avoid my gaze," Pandora smiled.

"I just don't want to betray Palutena," I frowned at her.

"A very noble man you are, Pit," Palutena smiled in my head.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as Pandora and I looked around and saw that the place was very illustrious and everything looked to be made of gold!

"Whoa... this place is Fancy with a capital F," Pandora smirked.

"Thank you for the compliment, Goddess of Calamity," Arlon said with his usual mannerisms, me wondering how he could possibly be evil other than trying to fry us with lasers and have us smash into walls. "Unfortunately for you, the Lunar Sanctum doesn't have anymore room... for any... more guests," Arlon said, a voice coming on the horn from back home.

"Wait a tick... who else lives at the Lunar Sanctum besides you?" Coca asked.

"That information is highly confidential..." Arlon said, making Pandora confused just as much as myself, Coca, and Palutena.

"Is it another one of your commanders?" Coca asked.

"No," Arlon said bluntly.

"A secret weapon developed by Viridi's armies?" Pandora asked.

"Again, no," Arlon said.

"Um... hint?" I asked.

"Apologies, but I am not allowed to explain why the Lunar Sanctum was created or the other guest that resides here. But what I can tell you is that it runs on my powers. Without me, this sanctum would cease to exist. An orbiting house of cards," Arlon said.

"Sounds fancy," I smiled.

"So if it isn't a person and it isn't a secret weapon... then that must mean it must be a prisoner, right?" Coca asked.

"Like I said, I am not allowed to give out the information. But I will tell you this much. If this Sanctum were to go down, there would be major repercussions," Arlon said.

"And I don't fucking care. This Sanctum is a crowning achievement of Viridi's army! If I can take it out and you at the same time, my forefathers would be so proud of me for honoring their deaths!" Coca said with seriousness.

"I understand your fury for Mistress Viridi is well-established, Lady Coca. Though we are on opposing sides, let me be the first to apologize for her actions. I wouldn't want my forefathers to be killed by anyone myself," Arlon said, me wondering what that meant as Coca then said something else.

"Gods don't have forefathers... do they?" Coca asked as Pandora and I managed to get to an area that had some visual tricks, but Pandora being able to spot them easily and help me see what she saw.

"Well, that is true, if they were fully gods. But like you are partly human, dragon, and goddess... I am a mix of god, human, and warlock," Arlon said, me gasping at that.

"Wait, seriously?! You're part warlock?! Those are just a bit less rare than Drakers! There are more witches than there are warlocks after all!" I said with astonishment.

"That would explain his visual trickery. Warlocks are exceptional at visual tricks as well as being masters of illusionary arts. Not as impressive as my mastery, but impressive nonetheless," Pandora smirked as we proceeded through an open door and we gasped when we saw someone we didn't expect to see here one bit. And he looked quite pissed to see us.

"Pittoo!" I gasped at him.

"What did you just call me?" he growled when I called him that.

"Yeah, I second that. What'd you call him? I thought it was Dark Pit?" Coca asked.

"It was a nickname I came up with... but never mind that, what is Pitt... uh.. Dark Pit doing in the Lunar Sanctum's Control Core?" Palutena asked.

"Oh, it was quite easy. Just the mere mention of young Master Pit's presence was enough to send his twin running here," Arlon stated. I didn't have time to respond as Dark Pit tried to connect a couple of shots at me with his black and purple staff, which was incredibly hard to dodge when he sent shots from it. They moved super fast and Pandora was the only one that was able to psyche him out with her using fake replicas of herself and then rushing in to attack him with her blades as well as heart projectiles.

"Rgh... you really are pests! I'm still going to fight you!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he tried to tackle Pandora but she simply grabbed onto him and threw him over her shoulder with ease while I started to attack the Control Core.

"Why do you hate us so much, Dark Pit? What did we ever do to you to make you hate us so much?!" Coca exclaimed at him.

"Hmph, I shouldn't have to answer to you, Medusa," Dark Pit said.

"Ugh! For the last time, it's Coca! C-O-C-A! COCA! I am a reincarnation of Medusa, yes, but I am her complete and total opposite in every single manner! I have yet to kill a single human, even before I became the new Medusa! I have done nothing but try to defend the human race as well as my Draker brethren and you have the fucking nerve to say I'm exactly like the woman who would rather turn people to stone and poison rivers instead of do something nice for people?! You better leave that sanctum right now, or I'm going to come in there right now just so I can slap you across your stupid face!" Coca exclaimed at Dark Pit, me surprised that Coca would get that mad at him.

"Hmph. Fine, do as you will. But these wings take me wherever I want to go and I don't need assistance from a goddess that treats her head captain like a puppet!" Dark Pit growled.

"You really think Palutena would be so cruel? I have absolute faith in her and, thanks to her I no longer need the Power of Flight! I just fly whenever I want, and I have you to thank for that," I yelled at Dark Pit in a fit of anger myself.

And I could tell that what I said managed to make him get taken aback. "What?" Dark Pit asked.

"If you wouldn't have eaten some of Medusa's feathers and gained her flight powers infinitely from that, I wouldn't have gotten the idea to ask Palutena for some of her feathers. I did the same thing you did so now the only thing I need her to do is lead me in the right direction! I can fly all on my own now," I said to him with a frown.

"I... hmm..." Dark Pit frowned. He then simply shot the finishing blast on the Control Core and then flew off in a huff, leaving his staff right on the ground.

"No!" Arlon exclaimed.

"Huh... did not expect that," Pandora admitted as she picked up the staff and decided to try it out after we went up an elevator and into an area that looked out over space, her testing it on the numerous Nustkis and her smile going wide when it utterly demolished a group of them.

After proceeding through an exo tank across the top part of the Sanctum and going through some more enemy waves on the interior, we finally came upon Arlon's chambers and Pandora looked at him with a smile while I brandished my bow at him.

"Arlon!" I exclaimed.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, Master Pit and Lady Pandora... it is my sincere honor to represent Mistress Viridi... and her Forces of Nature," Arlon said as he defied his personal gravity and bowed before the battle then started. Pandora attacked from a distance with her staff while I got in closer for some melee attacks, which Arlon then avoided while doing an illusion over the whole arena by making it extremely dark!

"I can't see!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, I can," said a voice nearby that I gasped when I saw it connect with Arlon with a Melee Dash Attack... with an Upperdash Arm! And it managed to hit him so hard that the arena lit back up again!

"I SAY!" Arlon exclaimed at that as I saw the one who had done the attack. It was Coca!

"You two didn't think I'd let you be the ones to finish this guy off, did ya? Now it's my time to avenge my forefathers!" Coca said with seriousness as she continued to melee dash attack Arlon until he finally fell to the ground with blood coating him in some areas as well as sweat pouring down his face.

"One more, perhaps?" Coca smiled, me surprised at how merciless she was when she was serious. She was an absolute beast when she wanted to be, and this was the first time I'd ever seen her get this way.

"If I go down... the world as we know it... will be in mortal danger," Arlon said with a cough.

"Like I said, I do not care. Once I defeat you, I'll know my forefathers will be able to rest in peace. Now do me a favor and stand still. I'd hate for you to suffer," Coca said with a growl in her voice as she rushed the Upperdash Arm directly into his spine and Arlon groaned before Coca finished it with a foot to his face... which I had to look away from.

"Ugh... I think... I think I'm gonna throw up..." I gagged as I then was forced to fly out of the place by Palutena, Pandora and Coca following me.

"Mission accomplished... I guess," Pandora said... but then I looked behind me and gasped when I saw something break from the falling Sanctum. Some strange creature... I had no idea what it was, though.

"What's that thing breaking free?" Palutena asked.

"Probably some Forces of Nature monster. Nothing to worry about. Not even worth slaying. I'm at ease now... I can hear my forefathers praising me for honoring their deaths... I did it... I avenged their deaths..." Coca said.

"Yeah, you did... but did you really need to be that brutal?" Palutena asked.

"Drakers are extremely brutal to any opponent that has killed their forefathers. To be quite honest, Coca's display just now? Hers was completely tame compared to other Drakers I've met in my past. Some have even gone further and desecrated their opponents corpse fifteen times in less than a minute after brutally murdering them," Pandora said.

"So... in a sense... this isn't even the most gruesome that Coca can get? Damn... now I feel bad for Hades. If he were to do anything against the Drakers, he wouldn't last ten seconds," I admitted.

"Hah, you got that much right, angel boy!" Coca smirked at me as we then returned to Palutena and I had to wonder what the next fight would be.

"No problems detected so far... though I am concerned about how Viridi will respond to Arlon's... defeat," Palutena said.

"That's putting it mildly and you know it," Pandora batted her eyelash at Palutena.

"I know, but I also know not to anger Coca now. I don't want to get her on my bad side if what she did to Arlon is considered tame by comparison to other Draker grudges," Palutena admitted.

"You flatter me all too well, sis," Coca smirked at Palutena. "But you're family. I don't care what you'd do, so long as you don't hurt my Draker brethren, I will still consider you my sister and still help you," Coca said to Palutena while holding her right arm up for a knuckle bump.

"Yeah... thanks," Palutena smiled as she simply fist bumped her sister.


	14. Demigoddess of Lightning

**Chapter 14**

**Coca POV:**

After waiting for a couple of hours, both Hades and Viridi finally decided to take to the fray in a battle. And this battle? It made me super excited to see it! Both sides were out for each other and they were out for blood! Hades even resurrected Thanatos again while Viridi sent in a commander known as Phosphora. And judging by the blasts of lightning between her and a giant glow-dragon Thanatos, I'd say it was the electricity girl that was powerless against me.

"Permission to get an up-close seat of the action, sis? I promise I'm not going to kill the girl. My vengeance is complete. I just wanna have a piece of some fighting pie," I smiled at Palutena, who smiled at me when I said the second thing.

"So long as you promise not to kill Viridi's other commander, fine, I'll allow it. Just try to refrain from mentioning Arlon's defeat. If Viridi or Phosphora found out about that, they may decide to go to full-time war against us," Palutena warned.

"You think I don't know that? I may have brutally murdered Arlon, but even I know not to tell my enemy that," I smirked back at her with my tongue sticking out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take to the skies and attack Phosphora and Thanatos in battle," I smiled as I made a door to go to the action and I had to dodge out of the way of a quick laser that burned through it and then to one of Palutena's marble columns. I rushed out soon afterwards as I saw that Palutena had sent Pit out to join me.

"Is the door busted?!" Pit asked when he appeared next to me.

"So it happened to you, huh? Must've been a couple of stray shots," I said to him.

"And the door is the least of our problems. The Underworld Army and Forces of Nature are out for blood, each others' and yours! On the Underworld side, Hades has resurrected Thanatos and put him back into play as commander," Palutena said.

"Thanatos? Who's Thanatos again?" Pit asked.

"God of Death, master shapeshifter, and the one I had to get the Underworld Key from while you were chasing after Dark Pit during your first fight with him," I said to Pit.

"And leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora," Palutena said.

"Phosphora?" Pit asked. It was then that I saw some electricity zap some Underworld Sirens before rushing towards us with a smile on her young face.

"Yes, you called?" she asked playfully while I simply breathed a puff of flame at her, managing to make her yip when some of the coals touched her bare skin... which she had a lot of. "Oh, not you! Stay away or I'm going to zap your brains out!" Phosphora exclaimed at me before rushing off again, me seeing Thanatos appear nearby.

"We're in the middle of something here! Can this wait?" Thanatos asked with his usual dumb-guy voice.

"So... Thanatos is a glow worm?" Pit asked.

"Try glow dragon," I smiled at him as the duo of him and Phosphora clashed together, the resultant backlash tearing the clouds asunder and making electricity flow from all over the place!

"Wow, this is intense!" Pit exclaimed.

"It's the Underworld versus Nature, their commanders locked in fierce battle. If you get overwhelmed, I'm going to warp you back," Palutena said.

"I can't believe that Hades resurrected Thanatos again! And why Thanatos? He's the stupidest of the bunch!" I exclaimed. And then I heard the jackass himself.

"Thanatos is a bit of a 'special' case," Hades smiled nonchalantly.

"Yeah, emphasis on the 'special' part," I said with a sneer.

"He is the God of Death after all, so he gets perks like evil powers, health insurance, and free soda," Hades said wittily.

"Well, resurrection sounds like amazing health insurance if you ask me. Wish I could have that happen to me if I kicked the bucket... but considering I'm immune to all magic and I've got the powers of Draker and Goddess, I'm well-inclined to believe I'll be alive for a good long time," I smiled widely as Thanatos clashed with Phosphora again and then got super close to Pit, who barely dodged out of the way.

"Whoa! I gotta admit, he's fast! Must be all that free soda," Pit said, me smirking at that joke.

"Lovely little Phosphora is no slouch in the fighting department either," Hades said, me groaning.

"Hey, if anyone's the best damn female fighter in the world, it's this winged lady! And stop trying to butter up all the girls! You have no idea how gross it is to have you flirting with us," I groaned at him.

"There's nothing wrong with compliments," said the voice of Viridi.

"Oh? Looks like the cactus finally decides to show up. So how's things for you?" I smiled at her with a glare in my eyes.

"Like I'd want to talk to you? You destroyed my Depot! I've only got one Reset Bomb left and I wasn't even aiming them at human areas! Just Underworld monsters!" Viridi said, me smirking at how she didn't mention Arlon.

"Well, just so you know, I'm done with the vengeance stuff with you. I did something to your Forces of Nature that made my forefathers finally at peace. Not telling you what I did, but let's just say I dealt a massive blow to your forces," I smiled at her.

"Wait, wait, hold up. You say you're done with wanting to take vengeance, yet you're battling with Phosphora and Thanatos alongside that brat of an Angel! So why are you insisting to attack us still?" Viridi asked angrily.

"Oh, it's not like I'm going to kill Phosphora if I happen to do battle with her. I just want to see if I can get her to retreat back to you with her sexy boobs between her legs," I smiled.

"Oh, now who's the gross one?" Hades snickered.

"Oh shut up, Hades. It's not often someone compliments my chest like that, let alone a girl," Phosphora smirked as I heard her yawn and then do something to Thanatos. She zapped him with a powerful burst of lightning and it managed to fry him to his original form as well as cause him to turn black as charcoal.

"AAAH! Farewell cry-hy!" Thanatos exclaimed before he died.

"Damn, she really brought the thunder," I smirked.

"No, try lightning, Coca. Get it right," Viridi said with a groan.

"Whatever, we'll just keep fighting without someone out there giving orders," Hades smiled.

"Are you saying it makes no difference whether your troops have a leader or not?" Palutena asked him.

"They're all idiots. Seriously! I don't know if any of them have actual brains," Hades admitted.

"Wow, harsh, but oh-so true. Especially since your troops can't do anything on their lonesome. Only way they can pose any kind of threat is if there were a ton of them ganging up one unique area, but I know you have many places to attack, as you are just a sick twisted monkey," I said to him.

"Well... yeah, you got me there," Hades said bluntly.

"Wow, you actually made him speechless for a change? Impressive, I will admit that," Pandora smiled in my head as I saw Phosphora retreat to a large flume of storm clouds.

"Don't just wildly go in those clouds, Coca. They'll rip the skin right off your body," Palutena warned.

"Well, like my grand pappy always said, if you can't find an opening..." I smirked as I then grew my wings incredibly large and sent a gigantic tornado at the storm clouds, managing to part them long enough for me to grab Pit and dash us through to the center of the clouds in an instant before the clouds could reform. "MAKE YOUR OWN!" I exclaimed loudly with a guttural roar. And we were in an area that I gawked at. It was the fabled Thundercloud Temple, a place that only the most powerful of Drakers had ever seen and it being the former home of a powerful lightning god.

"Here already? I didn't even get the chance to take a shower," Phosphora said via telepathy.

"Too bad, so sad, now we're gonna beat you bad," I smiled in a bit of a rhyme. But when I finished, I had to grab Pit to prevent him from being electrocuted by a zap from the temple!

"I guess she's not completely spent after fighting with Thanatos," Palutena smiled.

"It's just one fight after another! Today just isn't my day... the fortune Mistress Viridi read didn't paint a very good picture either," Phosphora frowned.

"Well, lucky you, Phosphora, I'm just going to fight you for fun. I'm not going to kill you, like I said, I've avenged my forefathers already," I smiled at her.

"Wait... seriously? You just want to fight for fun? You're joking, right?" Phosphora asked.

"No I'm not," I said to her.

"I can vouch for Coca. She and I are just going to fight you regularly. And I'm not even going to be in the battle between you and her. I want to see who would be the better fighter. Coca, the Goddess of Drakers? Or Phosphora, Goddess of Lightning?" Pit smiled.

"Hah! That's what you think, angel-boy. I'm not a goddess, more like a demigoddess. My father was the one that lived in this temple before he got killed in a war long ago. I was taken in by Mistress Viridi and, as I'm part goddess and I'm the daughter of a lightning god, I'm not only unable to age past 23, but I'm also able to command all electricity to do my bidding, so long as I'm about a mile nearby," Phosphora smirked.

"Impressive, but like I said, your magic of electricity has no effect on me at all. As you can recall, dragons are impervious to magic of any kind. And this girl has got those genes from generations of dragons and humans in her blood," I smiled at her widely. "So it's on!" I smiled at her as Pit and I then proceeded to the lower parts of the temple with our wings outstretched while Phosphora continued to try to get us with lightning from the top of the temple.

"Looking forward to it!" she said with grit in her voice as I went with Pit to an area near the middle of the temple that was still away from the electric blasts. It was surely where we'd find Phosphora. We had to kill some more Forces of Nature enemies on the way, some of them looking quite bizarre to me.

"So we have a giant pill beetle, bombs that chase you down while having a lit fuse, and even giant turret fish made of rocks? What are these things?" I asked in confusion.

"In order, they are Megontas, Bumpety Bombs, and Lurchthorns. Megontas are quite good at wrecking walls, Bumpety Bombs are just fun in general, and Lurchthorns are basically mobile cannons," Viridi said to me, my smile forming at the second one.

"Wait, wait, wait... Bumpety Bomb? Why would you give something so deadly such an adorable and funny name?" I smiled at that.

"Because I like giving my troops adorable names. Ever seen a Dipple Dop? Or a Boom Stomper? Oh, my favorite has got to be the Pip just because, though they don't attack, they are great for surveillance and they're just so soft and squishy! Teeheehee! I love having them in my grasp when I go to sleep," Viridi smiled at me.

"Would the Pips happen to be the small amoebas that have a leaf in their heads? Because, if so, I agree, they do look very soft... and huggable... like my budgeeboo..." I smiled as I remembered her. She was still back at the temple and I hadn't cuddled her in awhile. I needed to go back to have some sleep time with her when I was done facing Phosphora.

"Um... Budgeeboo? What is that? Like some kind of security blanket or something?" Viridi asked. I sensed no presence of Hades anywhere near our conversation, so I said it.

"She's a stuffed fairy doll with plush wings... I can't sleep a wink without her. She helps me through the darkest of nights, especially when there's a thunderstorm out," I smiled with a blush on my face.

"Hey, nothing wrong with a stuff fairy doll. After all, fairies are some of the cutest little critters ever... shame that humans tend to catch and use them for... ugly things..." Viridi said, me sighing at that.

"I know already. Not only do humans regularly catch fairies, but they also force them to be used as sex toys and some sick people actually eat fairies. But keep in mind, that it isn't the majority of humans that do that. Only select few sickos. Besides, fairies live in harmony with humans in many parts of the world, especially on the other side. You know, as in, not the area us Drakers come from," I said with seriousness in my voice.

"You know... you sure like to side with the humans a lot despite all of their flaws. So tell me, why do you think humans are worth sparing?" Viridi asked. I then said the name of a story that my great grandad told me.

"You ever heard the story of the first true goddess?" I smiled at Viridi as I saw the walk to Phosphora's room in the temple was a bit longer than most bosses.

"Hmm... I think I've heard of it, but just the name of the story. Never heard the story itself," Viridi said.

"After I'm done fighting with Phosphora for fun, I'll tell you the story," I smiled at her.

"Sounds riveting, I'm sure I'd like it," Viridi smirked.

"Indeed," I smiled back as Pit and I finally reached Phosphora's chambers and we saw that she was hovering above the arena without a care in the world, her smile plain as day when she saw us and she formed a ball of crackling electricity in her hands.

"Well, hello there, cutie," Phosphora smiled.

"Um... who are you talking to?" I asked her.

"The angel of course. He's so cute," Phosphora said, Pit immediately tensing up at that as well as blushing.

"Aww... you're turning red! That's even cuter! Hee!" Phosphora giggled.

"He embarrasses easily. Don't mind him," Palutena smiled.

"Heh, don't give it a second thought... ma'am," Phosphora said, Pit looking a bit worried at that.

"Uh-oh..." he gulped.

"Did. You. Just. Call me. ma'am? Are you trying to start something?" Palutena asked in an agitated manner.

"Oh you're right, I'm sooorry! You're much too young to be called 'ma'am'," Phosphora giggled.

"And how about you? What's your age?" Palutena asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," both of them said afterwards.

"Uh... fight now? Please? Less awkwardness is the best kind of awkwardness," I said with seriousness.

"Right," Pit said with a sigh.

"Hehe, very well then, let's get to the main act," Phosphora smirked as she flew down to the ground and she began to move extremely fast around the arena. So fast, in fact, I couldn't tell where she was half the time! But it was then that I got the idea to use my heightened hearing and I heard some wind rush past me to my left, me rushing in and kicking in that direction, Phosphora surprised at how I managed to actually hit her as I felt my foot connect to her side.

"Augh! Damn... impressive, Draker. Not many are able to track my lightning speeds and manage to attack me that quickly," Phosphora smiled at me as she held onto her side.

"Heh, and this isn't even my full power. But if I went full dragon after you just slew one, I don't think that'd give you much of a fair chance," I smiled at her.

"Hehe, you're right on that much. I'm not at full power either. This temple is what I use to naturally charge my body to maximum power for a big fight. I needed to use it to face off with Thanatos," Phosphora smiled.

"Then how about we make this fight a bit easier? Whoever can pin the opponent down for ten seconds is the winner?" I smirked at her.

Phosphora thought for a bit and smiled at that. "Prepare to lose, Draker," she smirked as she tried to rush forward at me with tons of speed, me grabbing her just before she could slam her body into me and using her momentum to jump up and slam her body down onto the concrete ground with my body on top of hers, Phosphora wheezing from the blow as well as not being able to fight back much because I'd got her arms and legs pinned down.

"Guh... hah... hah..." Phosphora panted as the ten seconds were done and I finally got off of her.

"Gugh... impressive... counter... Coca..." she panted at me. She wasn't dying, no, she just got the wind knocked out of her lungs from the force of the blow.

"I'll let you stay here so you can recover, Phosphora. But I'd love to try to fight you when both of us are at full power. What a fight that'd be, huh?" I smirked at her.

"I agree, that would be a fun fight to see," Viridi smiled.

"Same," Palutena smirked.

"Hate to agree with the do-gooders, but I wouldn't mind seeing these two fight it out in fierce battle myself. After all, Coca is way stronger than Thanny-poo ever could be," Hades said as he interjected into our conversation.

"Well, well, look who's back. Sorry, though as much as I'd like to smash your face in, I'm going to go and have a visit with Viridi. No watching eyes permitted. It's story time," I smiled.

"Stories? You're going to give Mistress Viridi a story? What would it be?" Phosphora asked, having since regained her breathing.

"The story of the first goddess," I smiled at her as I then warped my body to Viridi's domain. I didn't care if she would try to hurt me, I needed to tell her the story. Then maybe she'd understand why humans were worth protecting and to just put up with their actions.


	15. The First Goddess

**Chapter 15**

**Coca POV:**

"Wha?! Where'd you come from?!" Viridi immediately exclaimed when she saw me appear right in front of her. I simply stood there and smirked when she summoned vines out of the ground to entrap me by wrapping around my ankles and wrists. I didn't care, I needed to tell her the story.

"Is this how you treat a guest that wants to share a story? Hmm?" I smiled at her, Viridi gasping.

"O-Oh... I forgot... sorry..." Viridi said as she let down the vines and I smiled at her tendencies.

"It's fine. After that big scare I gave you when we first met, if it were me, I'd freak out too," I admitted to her.

"Yeah... uh... so you wanted to tell me the story of the first goddess, right?" Viridi asked me.

"Yep. And I guarantee that by the end of it, you'll see why humans, despite being very crude beings, are worth defending," I said as I simply sat on a chair of wood and Viridi sat on the floor next to me.

"So is this one of those 'once upon a time' stories? Or did it really happen?" Viridi asked.

"All of it is one hundred percent true," I said as I then started to tell the story. "When the world was first created by Zeus, the first of the gods and the most powerful of the pantheon, he created everything in the universe and chose to have a majority of his creations on the planet Earth, which is where we are now. Among these creations were all the plants and animals, the water, the crisp, clean air, and all the different creatures that he modeled after himself, including other gods," I explained.

"Did that include humans?" Viridi asked.

"Believe it or not, it didn't," I said, Viridi looking surprised at that. "According to the oldest of records to date, Zeus absolutely refused to make humans because he wanted to make creatures he could rule over and no one else... but soon, he learned that being a ruler over a bunch of creatures was extremely lonely without someone to share his emotions with. So, he decided to make a female companion. This female companion was the goddess Aphrodite, the very first goddess of her kind. Together they courted and shared numerous laughs and joys together, including giving birth to more powerful gods and goddesses, one of them actually being Dyntos, who is to date the eldest living god still alive in this time," I explained.

"Whoa... so that's really how old Dyntos is? I'd heard he's the one who makes all weapons for godly hands, including the Three Sacred Treasures!" I heard Phosphora say from nearby, me seeing that she was still slightly bruised from our battle, but she still had the power to come closer to us and sit down on my left side, as Viridi was on my right. "I'm not late for the story, am I?" Phosphora smiled.

"We're getting to the juicy bits now," I smiled as I cleared my throat a bit. "Aphrodite was a very dutiful and caring goddess, but over time, Zeus started to notice something happening to her and their goddess offspring. Every few years, their bodies would get old and deteriorate slowly, which Aphrodite immediately knew the reasoning of. After all, she was the Goddess of Love. She told Zeus that in order for the female goddesses to live as long as the male gods, as they were somewhat weaker in power, they needed some kind of creature on Earth to help them gain strength and support. A creature that would respect and worship the gods and give them their love. Only by doing so would the goddesses be able to regain their youth and power and be able to live as long as Zeus could. Reluctantly, but only because he cared about his loving wife, Zeus then created the first race of humans, sending his offspring to do various different tasks to help ensure that the humans would respect, worship, and love all gods and goddesses," I explained.

"Whoa... so who were the offspring he sent forth?" Viridi asked.

"The ones he sent forth were his six children. Dyntos, God of the Forge, was sent to show the humans how to create weapons and tools to learn how to survive on their own, as the gods would make a vow to never attack the human race at all. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, created multiple chapels and shrines for the humans to visit and give offerings and blessings to the different deities that they worshiped. Persephone, the Goddess of the Underworld, was tasked with making sure that all humans and human-like creatures would have a small light within that they shared with gods. Their souls. And so long as there was one Underworld god or goddess alive, all souls would be able to move onto the heavens to be with the gods if they were good, go to the Underworld if they were bad, or be reincarnated to become a different human or human-like creature in a different life. Sombra, the Goddess of Music, taught the humans how to create melodies with instruments, how to sing and dance, and, of course, how to party like nobody's business... if ya haven't guessed, she was my favorite to learn about," I giggled in an off-hand comment.

"Yeah, that does sound quite fun that a goddess would teach humans how to party," Viridi chuckled.

"Ursula, Goddess of the Water, turned all water within the lands to be able to be drunk by humans as well as showed certain humans the power of holy water, which could be used to ward off evil spirits and monsters. And finally, Gaea, the Goddess of the Earth, provided the humans with the knowledge on how to cultivate the land, use trees to build homes and cook food, and teach them that they were the ones to be given control over all other animals and plants in the world, so long as they promised to make sure none of it would run dry. And thus, the humans were given all of the tools needed to love the gods and worship them while living their daily lives, and all thanks to Aphrodite, the very first goddess and the Goddess of Love," I explained.

After I had finished the story, Viridi looked at me with tears in her eyes and I only then smiled at her. "Yes, Viridi. You're the Goddess of Nature, right? Gaea was your mother, was she not?" I smiled. Viridi simply grabbed onto my leg and hugged it tightly with tears in her eyes as she started to sniff in boogers as well.

"My mother... mommy... I'm so ashamed... I didn't even know you promise that to the humans... please... forgive your darling little flower... I am not fit to be a goddess of nature if I forgot the most important part of it..." Viridi cried, Phosphora taking her hand and placing it on Viridi's back with a small sigh.

"Mistress Viridi... it's okay..." Phosphora said as I simply got off the chair and picked up Viridi's small body and hugged it against mine, her smiling and crying into my chest like a little kid.

"I'm sorry for killing those humans, Coca... I'm SORRY! UWWWAAAHAAA!" Viridi wailed as I simply kissed her on the forehead and she sniffed in a couple of times.

"You're forgiven, my little cactus... you are forgiven," I smiled at her gently... but we didn't have much time to have a happy moment? Why? I felt something ominous happening... some strange kind of presence nearby that I had no idea what to think of it.

"Viridi... I sense something... strange... I don't know what it is... but..." I said out loud before I looked at the nearby scrying pot she had and gasped. There were giant floating islands that looked like they were made of patchwork! And they were blowing up entire portions of the earth and sucking up the remains of it! "Oh... my... god... Viridi, no time to cry, we have an EMERGENCY! CODE BLACK! I repeat, this is not Code Red, CODE BLACK!" I exclaimed at her, Viridi immediately rushing over and gasping at what she saw.

"T-This can't be! What the hell are these creatures?! Phosphora, I know you're weak right now, but I need you to get on the battlefield right this minute! You too, Coca, and get Pit and Palutena on board too!" Viridi commanded.

"You got it!" I exclaimed as I opened a door and I immediately contacted Palutena and Pit with telepathy.

"GUYS! EMERGENCY SITUATION! UNKNOWN ENEMIES ARE ATTACKING THE EARTH! CODE BLACK SITUATION! I REPEAT! CODE FUCKING BLACK! GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND GET TO MY LOCATION RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed at them.

"It's really that bad?! Sending Pit in right next to you!" Palutena exclaimed as I had jumped through the door already with Phosphora and Pit joined up with us, him looking to be a bit sleepy, but him waking up immediately with a small jolt from Phosphora.

"YOW! What was that for?!" Pit asked angrily. I frowned and motioned my finger for him to turn around. And when he saw what we were seeing, he immediately knew we needed to do some sabotage. If we were to fail this battle, the entire world would be extinct!


	16. Invaders From Space

**Chapter 16**

**Pit POV:**

"What are these things?!" I asked in shock as we were met by strange looking enemies, all of them looking like they were made of metal and in multiple different polygonal shapes!

"How am I supposed to know?" Viridi asked in surprise.

"Vir-" I was about to say before a certain asshole interrupted me.

"Morning do-gooders!" Hades said with a trill in his voice.

"Are you behind this, Hades?!" Coca asked in anger.

"Sadly no, though I am in full support of any and all violence directed at you and your friends," Hades smiled.

"Whatever they are, it's obvious that they're not from this world," Palutena said, me gasping at that.

"You mean... invaders from space?!" I gawked.

"They're not just invading! These jerks are HARVESTING whole sections of the earth, including plants, animals, and even intelligent creatures! They're like bees taking pollen to whatever hive they call home," Viridi said angrily.

"Who knows what would happen if these invaders have their way! Our entire world and every single person would be killed, harvested, even tested on violently! We need to stop them!" Coca exclaimed angrily.

"Well, for once, I think I actually agree with the Draker goddess. Earth is MY flower to plunder, not theirs!" Hades said, me surprised at that.

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here? Ugh!" Viridi groaned as I then heard her blow into a trumpet before giving a roll call. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR! I DECLARE A NATURE WAR! FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT! INVADERS WE'LL ERADICATE! Forces of Nature, attack the strange intruders to our planet! SEND THEM PACKING!" Viridi exclaimed, me surprised at her sudden loud and booming voice before I saw a bunch fo aerial Forces of Nature troops appear and start to attack these strange creatures. Some of them were shaped like triangles, cubes, and there were even some that looked like wires with sharp points.

"I guess we Underworlders will get in the mix too. Come on, you lugs! Get in there and shoot the invasion!" Hades said as I then saw some Monoeyes, Miks, and even some Sirens come in and start helping out. We continued to fight some more as we flew closer and closer to the flying islands, Coca actually feeling the heat along with me and Phosphora.

"Damn! These things are tough!" Phosphora said.

"But what are they?" Palutena asked as we finally came around to the floating islands and we heard something.

"HAHA!" a bombastic laugh shouted as a strange person coated in flames appeared.

"HAH! Villains are no match for Pyrrhon!" the guy said with quite the voice as he obliterated a bunch of triangle enemies!

"Pyrrhon? As in, Pyrrhon the Numbskull?" Coca asked.

"Who's the one that called the great Sun God Pyrrhon a numbskull?!" Pyrrhon asked in surprise.

"Hey, don't blame me, it's what the oldest books said about you back home... I guess my ancestors didn't like you for some reason..." Coca frowned.

"Hmm... might be those Drakers then, right?" Pyrrhon asked.

"Think about something else. Do you know who these things are by chance?" Palutena asked.

"Of course! They're the Aurum. And this basket of floating islands is just one of their bases," Pyrrhon said.

"Just ONE of their bases?! How much more hell DO they plan to raise?!" Hades asked for all of us.

"Let me drop a little knowledge on ya," Pyrrhon smiled.

"Oh goody..." Viridi groaned as Phosphora giggled at that.

"It's all in the book of Divine Prophecy Chapter 84 Section 3: "Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing. They scour the universe hoping to swallow up the heavens, lands and seas!" Pyrrhon said.

"I don't recall that passage," Phosphora groaned.

"I'll break it down for you godlings. The Aurum are going to eat the entire Earth... but stow your fear! Pyrrhon has a delivery and the return address is justice," Pyrrhon said as Coca and I ran along the island with him.

"We can trust this guy, right?" I asked.

"Um... maybe?" Coca said with a smile.

"He is kinda bombastic, isn't he?" Viridi groaned. And what happened after?

"HAHA! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PYRO BLASTER, SPACE WEIRDOS! HAAHAHA! KABLOOEY KABLAMMY! ! !" Pyrrhon laughed loudly as he annihilated whole sets of Aurum forces.

"Er... yeah, let's let Pyrrhon handle this. We'll focus on the other side of the islands," Palutena said as she moved me and Coca down a corridor with Phosphora joining suit. And when we got to the bottom?

"Oh my god... What the hell is this?!" Coca gasped in horror as a tractor beam was pulling blown pieces of the earth inside of the islands!

"The Aurum are blowing up the Earth, and then taking the pieces for themselves!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Keep in mind it was you and Hades that lured the Aurum to our world," Palutena said, Coca gasping at that.

"WHAT?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Viridi exclaimed in defiance.

"Well, Pyrrhon said they're beckoned by destruction and corruption. They were likely drawn here by the war between the Underworld and Nature..." Palutena said before Coca interjected.

"And Skyworld. Think logical, sis, we also had a hand in it, no matter which way we look at it," Coca said.

"I agree with Coca, you were at war with both of us for a bit, so the Aurum had a triple dose," Viridi sighed.

"Fine... I can't argue with that, but like it or not, we're on the same side now," Palutena said as we neared an island that was different than the others, as it had a large tower in the middle of it.

"I sense a lot of energy coming from that tower, sis. Permission to go straight for it?" Coca asked.

"Granted, I'll help you out, but when you get there, proceed to the bottom on foot. Who knows what kinds of defenses these Aurum could have," Palutena said as we flew over the islands and we had to shoot even more Aurum forces in the process, managing to kill a good bit of them while we had to wonder what kind of names they had.

"By the way, what the heck are we supposed to call these different troops?" Coca asked.

"I don't know, maybe think of a few..." Palutena admitted with a small sigh.

"Hmm... from what we've seen so far, I'd call the triangles Tribytes, the circular missile launchers we'll call Blits, the curled ones I think we'll call Quoils, the giant saucer thing... okay, I'm out of ideas, can you think of anything, sis?" Coca said with a groan.

"Maybe Dohz? I mean, they don't really attack unless they're empty and they also move quite slowly," Palutena said as we touched down on the ground and we saw some more enemies by the tower. One of them made me confused when I first saw it because it looked almost like a real life organism, just with Aurum tech. And it was... waving at me.

"Um... what the hell is this thing? There, I asked it for all of us," Coca said, me laughing a bit at that... which turned into something else when I felt something hit me... I felt very confused and I didn't know what the heck was going on!

"Bleeragaeoagnapela," I heard Coca say, me only then realizing what happened as I saw her attack and defeat the strange Aurum enemy. I had gotten the confused status... I shook my head and slapped my cheek until I could hear her talking again.

"Zaurum, that's what I'll call them," Coca said.

"Oogh... that attack gave me confusion for a bit... thanks for helping out, Coca," I said to her.

"Yeah, about that... nothing happened to me when the blast hit me... I guess my Draker genes are to thank for it, but either way, I'm immune to Aurum attacks as well! Maybe they're magically-based technology?" Coca smirked as we finally started to go down the tower and we saw the way down was quite a long path.

"I'm picking up powerful energy readings from the very bottom of the tower... but the road down there is really long and full of turns," Palutena said.

"Well, no wimping out, right?" I smiled.

"I think Pitty may be getting in over his head. I guess I'd better step in. Come on in, boys, it's time for some Underworld Army action!" Hades said smugly as some Underworld monsters came in from above and they tried to fly down the hole... only to be blasted to kingdom come by a bunch of lasers! "Well that didn't go very well," Hades frowned.

"Good thing I stuck with my idea. I probably would've been fine, but Pit here would've been fried chicken in a matter of seconds," Coca said.

"Not gonna lie, that wouldn't be my ideal way to go out," I admitted to her with a groan until I saw something nearby... a treasure box? Coca approached the box cautiously and sniffed it from afar, me not getting it until she brandished her weapon at it.

"I know what you are, Leggy McFaker. Now show your true colors," Coca frowned at the treasure box, me being shocked at how it turned into a Mimicutie right in front of me! The Mimicutie then tried to rush up and kick Coca, but she was quicker and she simply tackled the monster box to the ground and opened it up, me being surprised at what laid underneath it... an actual humanoid head was within, it looking like a woman... and when Coca saw her, the Mimicutie immediately gave up and simply laid on the ground with whimpers coming from inside.

"Whoa... I don't think I've ever met a single person who's been able to open up a Mimicutie's box!... So that's what they look like on the inside... huh... didn't expect they'd look so... well, cute," Phosphora said in surprise, me actually forgetting she was with us. "By the way, I only just joined you guys. I was busy helping fire boy take out some Aurum troops," Phosphora smirked at me in explanation.

"P-Please... no hurt?" spoke a voice... I looked at the Mimicutie and only then realized it. THEY COULD TALK!

"No need if you promise not to hurt us. Besides, you're not the first one I've revealed to the world... a couple others have been opened by me in other places, particularly in ruins I raided. And just like you, they are super adorable on the inside, powerful and ruthless on the outside," Coca smirked.

"S-Sorry... I don't know who is friend and who is enemy when lid is down... no hands to flip lid after all," the Mimicutie said with shyness in her voice.

"Come with us. Once we get rid of these islands, I know a spell that can make it so this lid of yours will never get in your way again... it's basically a spell that will turn you into a real person," Coca smiled at it.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up... you know the Changeling spell?!" Viridi asked in shock.

"I actually learned it from the original teacher of it, as he was a great ally to the Drakers. He taught it to my whole tribe, in fact. Our tribe only uses it when battling Mimicuties, mostly because they look human minus the lack of arms and the box body. They'd still have the box body on them, but they'd get arms and a neck," Coca explained.

"Okay, I know I have to see that transformation," Phosphora smirked.

"Okay, for now, I'm going to put you in Palutena's care for now. Sissy, whatever you do, don't let the box lid down and keep her still. If the lid goes down again, she'll go into full kicking mode again. I've learned how it works. They get scared when they can't see anything, so they use their smell and hearing to find their foes and kick the shit out of them... quite literally," Coca explained.

"Understood," Palutena smirked as she warped the box girl away and that left us the rest of the place to handle. We encountered some more unique enemies on the way, primarily an enemy that acted as a large shield of light, save for the core, a black hole-creating enemy that shot lasers, and an enemy that was extremely durable and tough, managing to do quite a bit of damage to me in particular before Phosphora and Coca finished it off.

"Okay, that one enemy was a toughie... thanks for eating up the bullets for us, Pit," Phosphora smirked at me.

"Yeah... really... great..." I groaned.

"Don't wimp out, Pit, here, take this," Coca smiled as she waved her hands and she produced a Drink of the Gods out of thin air!

"Thanks," I smiled as I chugged it down and felt all my strength return.

"As for the names of those enemies, I'll call them these names in the order we fought them... Rezda, Sio, and Baglo. Why Baglo? Because it had a full bag of nonstop bullets!" Coca smirked.

"Smart name, I'll admit. Better than I'd come up with. I would've called it Bullet Ben," Hades admitted.

"As for the other minor enemies we came across, the giant wheels of rolling cheese can be called Kolma, the cubed enemies with the lasers are Jyok, the trigger-happy constellation styled enemies are Claxis, the pudding-shaped Aurum is a Taklax, and those spinning panels of doom are now called Xoneme," Coca smirked.

"Wow, you're good at naming enemies, Coca," I admitted to her.

"Thank you," she smirked back as we then rode down the elevator down and we put up our defensive stances until we came across the bottom, which had a giant red item in the center that I could feel the power coming from it just by standing near it.

"Be careful guys, it's sure to wake up angry the moment we start to attack. Let's go onto three different sides," Phosphora said, me going to the left and Coca going right.

"NOW!" Coca exclaimed, all three of us attacking the giant machine with our combined powers, the machine glowing red and making a very angry sounding noise as a ton of cannons appeared as well as the floor starting to get red, me gasping as the floor then actually shocked me and I saw it did the same to Coca.

"Grgh, so that's the dirty way you... OH COME ON! That's cheating!" Coca exclaimed for all of us when the red machine shielded itself with three different panels.

"Find an opening and attack!" Phosphora said, her doing some physical attacks that I could feel from my position, my hair standing up all over as she dealt the finishing blow and I know we had to escape fast.

"GET HERE NOW!" Coca exclaimed, her grabbing me and Phosphora before soaring out the top of the islands at super speed, our trio hovering in the air with Pyrrhon nearby and attacking some fleeing Aurum troops.

"You alright, citizens?" Pyrrhon asked.

"A-OK! And thanks for handling the small fry while we got the big daddy," Coca smiled at him.

"Like I said, this is just one of many islands the Aurum use. If you really want to deal a blow to them, you'll need to go after the source of their regeneration abilities, the hive," Pyrrhon said.

"Where could the hive be then?" I asked.

"It's currently on the way to Athens as we speak. It'll arrive to its location I'd say in four hours. I suggest you get some rest and then take it on within the next couple hours. If you don't, Athens is gonzo," Pyrrhon said, Palutena gasping at that.

"NOT ATHENS! That's the birthplace of all gods! Zeus created Aphrodite there and she gave us all the gods afterwards! If we lose Athens... NO! Phosphora, report back immediately! Pit and Coca, go get healed up, hydrated, and get that Mimicutie girl to turn into a badass human warrior. We're taking this fight to the Hive!" Viridi said with seriousness in her voice, something I didn't expect.

"How did she know that part?" I asked.

"I looked up Aphrodite's history while you were on your way to the center of the islands... and you were right. Humans need to survive. And Athens MUST NOT BE TAKEN!" Viridi said as Phosphora then warped back to Viridi and I looked at Coca with a smile.

"Let's go regroup," Coca said as she used her powers and we were both warped right back to Palutena's side in an instant.


	17. Destructimating the Aurum Hive

**Chapter 17**

Coca POV:

"You got to show me how you use the Changeling spell, Coca. Please?" I heard Phosphora ask in my head the moment I was back in Skyworld with Pit.

"Alright, alright, fine. You done popping the popcorn?" I asked her with sarcasm.

"I'm the one who made the popcorn," Viridi smiled.

"Well, looks like everyone wants a view of the action," Palutena said, the Mimicutie looking a bit scared as she looked at me with worry in her adorable eyes.

"You promise it no hurt... right?" she asked with a whimper.

"It won't hurt one bit. Just a slight tingling sensation," I smiled at her. I sighed afterwards and placed my hands on the head of the Mimicutie, chanting the words needed to chant the spell. "Chalaca Bodila Vaticales... Chalaca Bodila Vaticales... Chalaca Bodila Vaticales!" I exclaimed the last one, the Mimicutie gasping while everyone watched in awe at the transformation begin to take hold on the Mimicutie.

Her head and neck grew out of the box and the box itself was now her main torso... though I should mention that the insides of the box were that of a regular woman's and the box could be opened from right to left instead of over top. She grew arms out of two holes from the box and her head became much more humanoid in appearance as well, as most Mimicuties had incredibly small heads, with this one being no exception. And after she was completely transformed, she gasped as she used her arms and she immediately got giddy.

"I-It worked! I have arms! I can see everything! I've got a neck!... Oh my god, I've actually got a body in the box now! Thank you so much, my goddess!" the Mimicutie said with extreme excitement as she knelt down to me with a bow and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Uh... it's fine, I'm not really comfortable with scraping or bowing or anything like that," I admitted to her.

"Oh come on, you're a badass to be able to do this!" Viridi smiled.

"You know what's even more badass though? This is the fifth Mimicutie I've changed to look like this. The other four have integrated into human society already in different nations away from this continent," I smiled, the Mimicutie smiling at me happily before rushing me and giving me a hug.

"So this is what hugs feel like... mm... soft..." she smiled with a coo.

"Now what to name you?" Pandora asked with a sly smile as she hovered into the room from nearby.

"Um... yeah... what do you call a Mimicutie that has a body and arms? Sure I have the box still a part of me, but I'm full on human other than that," she admitted.

"Well, I gave the other Mimicuties names based on where I found them... I found you on an alien space ship of all things, so I need to give you some kind of exotic outer space kind of name... hmm... ah! I know! How about Xuli?" I smiled at her.

"Xuli?... Can't say I've heard of that name before," Palutena admitted.

"Exactly, that's why I named her that. She was found on an Aurum island, so she's going to have a name the universe has yet to hear," I smiled at her, Xuli smirking and actually kissing me on the cheek afterwards.

"Thank you so much, my goddess," she smiled at me.

"Please, call me Coca," I smiled at her.

"Okay, Lady Coca," she giggled at me with a blush.

"Now the question remains... should Xuli stay here with us? Or should she go join the human civilization?" Palutena asked.

"Well, I definitely don't want her on Earth with all the chaos the Aurum are dishing out to it, so until we deal with them for good, let's keep her in Viridi's care, as she has more varied security. You don't mind, do you, Viridi?" I smiled at her.

"I can accept that, besides, I'm sure she'd love to have her first taste of food," Viridi smiled, Xuli's stomach growling in response, which made her giggle with a blush again. "See? Told ya," Viridi giggled as she sent a beam of light to Xuli and sent her to her side.

"Okay, we good to go? Because these Aurum need eliminated ASAP. We're going to take out that Hive no matter what!" I said with seriousness.

"I agree... I apologize for not assisting in the first place, by the way. I was having a catnap when you were taking out the Aurum Islands, Palutena actually waking me up to get raring to go for this next battle," Pandora smirked.

"Okay then, I say we get going then! Heading out!" I said with seriousness as I made a door and rushed myself, Pit, and Pandora through it to where I sensed the fleet appearing from.

"We'll need to destroy some of the fleet in order to get closer to the Hive. We'll need to take out numerous ships on the way, so I hope you three are ready," Palutena said as we all three began flying towards the fleet, me smirking as Palutena gave us assistance by making weak spots appear on the ships in the form of green bulbs.

"Super! SMASH!" I cackled as I slashed into the green nodes with my Artillery Claws and took out five ships all at once as we flew further some more as we then saw a large ship nearby trying to follow after us.

"This ship's on our tail," Pandora said.

"Should we take it out?" Pit asked.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we? Because where you three see adversity I see opportunity," Hades smirked as I saw a whole swarm of Monoeyes flooding their way towards us! "For example, this Battleship looks like it could use a good home. Now's your chance, boys! It's lootin' time!" Hades smirked as the Underworld Monoeyes proved their strength in numbers as they overpowered the ship and actually took control of it from the inside out!

"The Underworld has always been enthusiastic about any crime. Petty theft is one of their favorites, as is mine," Pandora admitted with a giggle as we moved forward some more until I gawked at something appearing from the giant sphere that was the Aurum Hive.

"What the hell?! These Aurum troops are ripoffs of Miks, Monoeyes, even Pips!" I exclaimed in shock when I saw that they looked the same, but with Aurum tech instead!

"WHAT?!" Viridi asked in anger and shock.

"Hmm... I gotta hand it to 'em. Those are some pretty decent knockoffs," Hades admitted.

"First they try to harvest the Earth, now they're capturing and copying enemies?! UGH! Lowlifes," Viridi growled.

"I wonder why the Aurum would want to copy these weak enemies, though... not trying to be rude here, but Miks and Monoeyes are quite weak and Pips don't even attack at all," I said bluntly.

"She's right on that much... why weak enemies?" Hades asked.

"Maybe because they want to up their army's effectiveness in battle, but they need to capture the enemy first before copying them? That may be why we're not seeing any Aurum based on Pit or myself. Because they'd need to capture one of us before they can make a legit copy," I said with a smile.

"Considering that we've only been seeing weak enemies so far..." Pandora was about to say until we got closer to the Hive and we saw a big boy that the Aurum managed to get. "Nevermind, they captured a Fire Wyrm of all things," she said soon after.

"A Fire Wyrm? Now that's a big prize if I do say so myself. Definitely a step up from a Monoeye or a Mik. Seriously, these Aurum make more little enemies and make only one bigger one? And the Fire Wyrm doesn't even have any means of attack. It just rams into enemies. Not very effective against very nimble foes like Little Miss Draker and Pitty Pat," Hades smiled as we got closer and we heard something from Palutena.

"We've come across a problem... there doesn't seem to be any way into the Hive," Palutena said.

"And we can't just bust in?" I asked.

"We can't," Palutena frowned.

"It has a special barrier that atomizes any non-Aurum forces that touch it," Viridi said.

"That sounds hurty," I frowned.

"So what do we do now? Go home and order a pizza?" Pit asked.

"Ooh, good thinking! I'd like one with pepperoni and extra cheese," I smiled... before I then smacked myself in the face after I realized how stupid I sounded.

"Wow, a dumb moment for Coca? That's rare," Viridi giggled at me. But then Hades started to speak.

"Don't curse the darkness, light a candle. When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade. LIKE THIS!" Hades smirked as I gawked at what he did. He commanded his armies to take the stolen battleship and slammed it right in the barrier!

"Well that's one way to do it I guess," Pandora gawked.

"That. Was. Awesome," Viridi said, completely surprised and not even trying to hide it.

"We'll need to go through it. Be prepared for tons of heat," I said to Pit and Pandora.

"It's like a straw stuck in an orange..." Viridi gawked again as we then rushed for the ship and saw the opening.

"Commencing Operation: Hive Infiltration," Pit smiled as we got inside the ship and we had to move fast, as flames were all through it! "HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! HOOOT!" Pit exclaimed as I simply groaned and grabbed him, rushing us forward faster until we finally touched the ground within the hive itself.

"Ah, we're in. Now we need to go to the core. I'm sure that's where we'll find the generator for this giant machine," I said with seriousness as we flew some more and we happened to accidentally trip an alarm.

"How did they know we were in here?" Pandora asked.

"That depends, when was the last time we had a shower?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess it has been awhile, just a couple days, though," Pit said.

"Same here... Coca?" Pandora asked after I took out some Aurum troops, seeing they also managed to copy a Skuttler to look like a hideous abomination.

I didn't answer, but instead raised up my arms and made the duo gag when they literally saw the fumes escape my armpits.

"UGH! Gross! Do you even know the meaning of the word deodorant?!" Pandora groaned at me.

"Heh, Drakers are less advanced, remember? I'm not used to fancy schamcy stuff like you other goddesses and gods are," I smiled at them.

"So you just walk around everywhere smelling like a hobo? You seriously need a well-deserved shower once this Aurum business is done and over with," Viridi said to me.

"Sure, whatever," I smiled at her.

"I'm serious, Coca," Viridi said with a groan.

"Fine, I'll get a shower, but only after we've gotten rid of these damn Aurum," I said as we went through the place some more and took out more Aurum enemies including a copy of Viridi's Urgle (which was a tree that could flip you into next Saturday) and a copy of the Underworld's snake enemies with urn included.

"That ship the Underworld hijacked is in pretty bad shape," Palutena said.

"Well, yeah, they did crash it straight into the hive," Phosphora interjected. "But at least it took out some Underworld and Aurum troops while also getting our trio of terror into the Hive."

"I am thankful for that bit of good news," Palutena smirked.

"Um... you're welcome?" Hades said, me hearing the hurt in his voice.

"We may be forced to team up for this instance, Hades, but the moment the Aurum are gonzo, you'll have a giant target on your head once again, so be prepared," I said to him with a cocky smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Little Miss Draker," Hades smirked back.

"Her name is Lady Coca, meathead!" I heard Xuli say to him... though how she was able to speak telepathically I had no clue.

"You do realize I was the one to put you on that island, right? Just a little trick to play on Coca and Pitty... though I never expected that you'd actually have a face within that box... not even I would be that daring to do what that Draker did," Hades admitted. And Xuli simply blew a raspberry at him over the airwaves as Pit, Pandora and I got through the areas with more ease than usual, especially with our infinite flight as we emerged into an area that had a very long grind rail in it. We proceeded to just fly over it and we gawked at how the area was extremely expansive considering the outside of the Hive.

"It seems the Aurum have mastered the art of interior expansion magic. All the more reason to beat them into oblivion," I smiled as we encountered some basic grunts the whole way to an area that we could sense had more power in it. We were definitely close to the hive's generator now.

"Okay guys, the moment we defeat that generator, we'll need to leave this joint immediately after or risk being exploded along with it," Pandora said.

"Agreed," both Pit and I smiled as we went with her and we could feel more heat as we went through one more door and we were in a large room with a gigantic red-hot generator in the middle! It was in the shape of a sphere with three large spikes on it divided into thirds. "Ready to go?" I smiled at the others.

"Ready!" Pandora smiled.

"Indeed," Pit said at the same time. We then flew down and began to attack the generator from all sides, managing to do quite a lot of damage in only 30 seconds, a tons of it being without any resistance at all... but then someone arrived we didn't expect.

"Ho there, citizen! Looks like you could use some help!" said the voice of Pyrrhon the Numbskull as he came in out of literally nowhere!

"How the hell'd you get through the atom wall?!" I asked him.

"Why explain when I can just do this! Pyro Blaster time!" Pyrrhon said as he attacked the Generator... and it then actually gained extra defenses as well as more power!

"Well that's... odd..." Pyrrhon said as I simply smacked my face.

"Hot plus hot equals even more hot... like I said before. Numbskull," I groaned as I rushed in and attacked the generator some more while Pyrrhon looked at me with a frown.

"I am not a Numbskull... that is to say... oops, my bad," Pyrrhon said.

"It's done, we need to get outta here, bye bye," I said quickly as I enveloped me and my allies to go to Skyworld and Pyrrhon... well, I didn't want him to stay there, so I just warped him five miles away from the Hive. And after that, I joined Palutena by the scrying bowl and smirked at the destruction of the Hive. It cracked, imploded, and exploded all at the same time! "AWESOME!" I smirked at it.

"Now we only have one more thing to tackle. According to what Pyrrhon has said, the one calling the shots is the Aurum Brain, which is arriving in space to our planet in just an hour. We'll need to take the big one on and defeat it before the Aurum will finally leave us alone. Without a leader, the Aurum won't do anything," Palutena explained.

"Okay then, I'm going to go get a small milkshake from the food area to refresh my systems and then I'll be ready and raring to go another round. Hell, I'll even go dragon if I can!" I smiled widely.

"Now that I'd love to see. I don't think I've seen your dragon form before, Coca darl," Pandora smirked at me.

"Because I've been saving it for a rainy day, duh," I smiled at her.


	18. Aurum Brain and Monster Bug

**Chapter 18**

**Pit POV:**

"Let's finish off the Aurum once and for all!" I exclaimed as I flew into the fray with Coca and Pandora, our trio being joined by Underworld monsters, the Forces of Nature, Phosphora, and Pyrrhon as we were now in space and we saw the final wave of Aurum trying to come into view.

"Commencing neutralization of the Aurum central nervous system!" Hades said with enthusiasm in his voice for a change.

"Children! It's time to take this fight to the brains behind the Aurum! The Aurum Brain!" Viridi said with enthusiasm in her voice too.

"Pyrrhon is here to save the day, now with added Pyro Cannon action! HAHA!" Pyrrhon said as he blasted apart a battleship with just a single shot of fire.

"Time to deal a crushing blow to the enemy forces! For the humans of this planet, for every living thing that calls this place their home, I will not rest until these Aurum are gone! Let's do this everyone!" I said with seriousness as Coca then turned full dragon in an instant.

"Hoo boy! That's one impressive dragon form, Coca!" Pandora smirked at me.

"I know! With all of us combined, the Aurum stand no chance against us!" Coca smirked widely.

"Drive those fools back to space, minions!" Hades smiled.

"We can't lose this fight! Our planet's very existence is on the line!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Taste some Pyro snake on for size, space scum! Shazzamatylam! ! !" Pyrrhon laughed as he eliminated a whole party of Aurum that were coming after Phosphora.

"Everyone seems in good spirits at least," I smirked.

"Or they've finally lost their minds," Palutena joked.

"Well, you gotta be a little bit crazy to go after an entire army of space aliens, right?! Let's go to the Aurum Brain and slam it back into the cosmos!" Phosphora said as we came across the fortress containing the Aurum Brain and I gawked at the sheer size of it. It looked as big as two moons combined!

"Engaging giant armored fortress of badassitude! Let's do this, ladies!" I said with enthusiasm in my voice too.

"Rare to hear you swear, Pit. You must be really pumped!" Coca smirked at me.

"Of course! If we lose this, we're finished! We need to destroy the Aurum once and for all!" I exclaimed as we found an opening and rushed through it, Pyrrhon joining us and helping us take out numerous Aurum troops, most of them being Claxis enemies until we finally came across the brain itself, it looking completely unassuming and it being unguarded save for a slight few Aurum troops that didn't really do much.

"So this is the Aurum Brain?... It's not even attacking back... this is going to be cake!" Coca smirked as she attacked the brain along with the rest of us, our group managing to do a bit of damage to it until we saw Pyrrhon do something we didn't expect.

"It's brain frying time!" Pyrrhon said as he rushed to the brain and did the unthinkable! HE WENT INSIDE THE AURUM BRAIN!

"Let's cheese it!" Coca exclaimed, her grabbing onto all of us and flying us out of the fortress super fast and not a moment too soon. One more second of staying in there, we'd have been deep fried to golden perfection!

"I don't know what even happened back there! Is Pyrrhon okay?!" Phosphora exclaimed. We then heard some laughing as an image of Pyrrhon appeared before us.

"Nicely done!" Pyrrhon smiled at us. "Thanks to you, Pyrrhon has leveled up! I am now a Level Infinity Epic Super God PLUS! Ultimate power is now Pyrrhon's!" he said with extreme enthusiasm as we saw the Aurum's green bodies turn into red variants.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Coca gawked in anger.

"HAHA! I'm pulling the Aurum strings now! Not even the combined power of the gods can stop me!" Pyrrhon exclaimed with extreme glee, me growling angrily at him.

"WHAT KIND OF RAT TRICKS AN ANGEL, PYRRHON?!" I exclaimed at him angrily.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS AWESOME!" Pyrrhon laughed again, almost as if he were mocking us. Coca, meanwhile, growled angrily and roared a breath of pure fire to demolish the Aurum trying to come after us.

"YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE MOST DIMWITTED NUMBSKULL IN EXISTENCE, PYRRHON!" Coca exclaimed at him.

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT-" Pyrrhon was about to say until Coca breathed fire and snapped her claws, Pyrrhon shutting up soon after. She had just warped fire to his location and burned him.

"You don't even know the power the Aurum Brain could have! If it's able to control a million different Aurum with no ill effects to itself, it's going to have no issues taking control of even a god! You're part of it now, right?! Let's see how fucking long it takes for it to enslave you to its desire, you fucking idiot!" Coca snarled at him as she then turned back to normal. And what happened not five seconds after?

"Rgh! G-Get out of my head! LEAVE ME!" Pyrrhon exclaimed as I saw the Aurum get more aggressive, Coca and the rest of us rushing for the nearest entryway to Pyrrhon as I saw that Palutena had called for backup.

"Centurions?!" I asked in shock.

"We live to serve, Captain Pit! We're going to assist you in taking out Pyrrhon and the Aurum forces! We'll give our very existence to help you carry out this goal!" said one of them, a Centurion Strongarm. I smiled and adjusted my laurel crown with a smile.

"Charge soldiers! Time to finish this space scum!" I exclaimed as we all flew into the inner areas of the Aurum Brain's fortress and had to deal with tons of Aurum enemies, including an Aurum version of the Specknose, another Aurum Fire Wyrm, a Dohz, multiple Claxis, some Blits, and even a singular Baglo, which we had to be careful with especially, our group managing to overwhelm it to the point it only fired at the Centurions because of the confusion.

"Okay, we're in the clear, time to go after the Aurum Brain and Pyrrhon!" Pandora said with seriousness and gritted teeth.

"Halt. Halt. Halt. Stay. Away," said a very monotone sounding Pyrrhon.

"That idiot! He's become completely controlled by the brain!" Phosphora groaned as we rushed to the brain and we saw Pyrrhon was now connected to the brain and it had a shield around it powered by four different nodes as Pyrrhon began to say numerous different 1's and 0's together in a very odd order, which only stopped once we destroyed the green nodes. Once we did so, the shield went down and Pyrrhon exclaimed

"Why? WHYYY!?" in monotone voice again as he then started to talk again. "We will not be controlled! We must devour all! We will be all!" he said, me gawking as I only then realized that the Aurum Brain was forcing its words into Pyrrhon's mouth for us to understand!

"So that's why they copy enemies! They want to become like the worlds they devour! This is insanity! Time for you to make your maker, AURUM BRAIN!" Coca yelled angrily as she sent charge shot after charge shot at Pyrrhon's body as well as the brain itself, visible cracks starting to litter the core of it while Pandora sent heart projectiles at it and Phosphora connected some electricity to it. I finished it off with a charge shot from my new weapon, that being the Cutter Palm.

"GO BACK TO SPACE!" I yelled at him, Pyrrhon roaring loudly as we then had to flee the scene as Pyrrhon made a giant flume of fire explode through the complex that he then used to propel the giant fortress into space at an incredible velocity.

"With any luck, Pyrrhon will send the Aurum to the other side of the universe," Palutena said.

"He FINALLY does something useful for a change!" Viridi said with a groan.

"Now we can get back to fighting the real enemy. The Underworld Army," Palutena said.

"So long space scum!" I smiled as Coca and I then warped ourselves back to Palutena.

* * *

**Coca POV:**

When we warped back to Palutena, we expected her to be happy to see us... but we were surprised when she was nowhere to be found.

"Sissy? Where are you?" I asked as I saw that Pit looked a bit tired. We looked around for a few minutes before I heard a shrill shriek come from Palutena's bedroom, me rushing through the door and gasping when I saw something... horrifying... Palutena was kneeling on the ground with a purple aura surrounding her. And there was a strange bug-looking monster with a single eye and a giant scorpion tail right next to her.

"Lady Paluten-" Pit was about to say before something even more shocking happened... the monster sent a blast of dark aura at Pit via Palutena's controlled body and I gasped in horror as Pit's soul left his body and made it an empty husk... the soul then turned into a singular ring and then the monster warped it away before I could try to pick it up!

"Pandora, get to Viridi NOW!" I exclaimed, warping her away just in the nick of time. One more second, then the monster would've done the exact same to her! Instead, it tried to do it to me, and I smiled at how nothing happened to me. I then tried to attack the monster, but it forced Palutena to shoot a blast of energy at me with her staff!

"Sissy! NO!" I exclaimed at her... but then I gasped as the monster then did something else. It made Palutena say something that I knew she'd never say on her own free will.

"I have never considered you family, half-breed! And to be frank, I'm tired of dealing with those ungrateful humans and I'm especially tired of dealing with you!" Palutena said angrily as she then tried to whack me with her staff, me gasping as I remembered. My budgeeboo! I saw it on the bed and immediately tackled and hugged it before I warped away afterwards with tears in my eyes, deciding there could only be one place for me to feel safe. Viridi's domain. And when I appeared before her, Viridi looked at me with what I didn't know what to make of it... her eyes said anger as did her face, but tears were streaming down her face.

"Viridi..." I said to her with tears in my eyes.

"You defeated Arlon, didn't you?" she simply asked.

"Yes, but... wait..." I gasped as I remembered. That thing that broke free from the Lunar Sanctum. It looked exactly like the monster that had done that to Pit and Palutena!

"What the hell was that monster?! And why is it targeting Palutena?!" I asked Viridi with worry strewn across my entire face.

"It was the Chaos Kin," Viridi said with a grim face as she simply sat on the ground and I saw Xuli nearby and sitting down with Pandora. "It was supposed to be my crowning achievement. A creature that would be my best commander in the entirety of the Forces of Nature... but it turned pure evil the moment I gave it life and it then wreaked havoc across the land for centuries, devouring the souls of its victims in its own pocket dimension, the Chaos Vortex. It's also got the ability to control the owner of the soul like a puppet. I finally captured it about 500 years ago and put Arlon in charge of guarding it in his Lunar Sanctum... I know you had to defeat it and him and I assume that was your finished revenge you mentioned... but now it's free again. And it's taken control of Palutena while also turning Pit into a ring and sending him to the human world below. It's going to take forever to find a ring that small in a world that big, but we need to do it quick. The Chaos Kin's magic is not to be trifled with," Viridi said.

"H-How long do we have before it... kills Palutena?" I asked with a whimper.

"Because of her being quite the powerful goddess, it'd take quite awhile. I'd give her roughly 4-6 years of resistance before she finally caves in," Viridi said with a frown.

"Then we need to act fast! I'll try and do something now, but it'll take some time..." I sighed as I tried to search for Pit's essence somewhere in the world, via continents... after searching for about five minutes, I gasped when I sensed he was in Europe and he was near the left-most side of it, but that's all I could find out.

"Pit's spirit is in the western half of Europe... I'd say from Germany's middle part and the whole way west is where Pit's general location is. But it'll take a long time to find him even there," I said with seriousness.

"And why go after Pit when we could just free Palutena?" Pandora asked.

"Because Palutena has an impenetrable force field surrounding her temple and I highly doubt the Chaos Kin is going to make it easy for us to get into it. We're going to need Pit's help to get past that barrier, no matter what way you look at things," I said to Pandora.


	19. A Confession

**Warning! This chapter will contain lesbian lemon between Coca and Viridi!  
You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Coca POV:**

It had been nearly 3 months of searching the entirety of Germany, but we still found no sign of Pit's ring anywhere. Not only that, but we soon found out that the Chaos Kin was controlling Palutena, Pit's body, and even the entirety of the Centurion armies to attack the humans of the Earth. I didn't even think of trying to blame the attacks on my sissy. She would never think of doing these horrid actions to the ones she was bound to protect. And I knew that with every human she had her Centurions kill, that meant one more reason to kill the Chaos Kin, not Palutena.

I kept trying to remind myself this as we continued to search the area of Germany for the last few miles... but it was Xuli that found something different.

"Hey! I think I found Pit!... But he's not in ring form... and he's got black all over his hair and wings," Xuli said, me gasping as I knew exactly who that'd be. Dark Pit!

I immediately warped to that location she was at and gasped when I saw what she saw. It was Dark Pit, completely unconscious and him breathing in and out regularly... he was completely comatose.

"Dark Pit... did you find him like this, Xuli?" I asked my Mimicutie friend.

"Yeah, and I even tried pinching his ear or flicking his head, but no response... you don't think... it may be because of Pit, do you?" Xuli asked, me gasping as I then remembered. Dark Pit was a copy of Pit's soul. A complete opposite of Pit, but a copy nonetheless. So without Pit's soul being in his body...

"Dark Pit's caught in limbo because Pit's soul is stuck in a ring... without his original counterpart around, Dark Pit is nothing more than a lump of clay... Viridi? Can you hear me?" I asked, getting her on the horn.

"Yeah, I heard everything. You want me to get him a room to make him more at ease?" Viridi asked.

"I can't bear to see him like this... I don't care if he tries to attack us the moment Pit is found, we need to help him before the Chaos Kin or Hades finds him," I said.

"I agree completely..." Viridi sighed as she used her teleportation skills to warp Dark Pit away... but color me surprised when she warped me back to her as well as Xuli!

"Viridi, what are you doing?! We need to be down there searching for Pit!" I said to her, Viridi sighing as I saw an Urgle get Dark Pit in its grasp and carry him to one of the guest rooms.

"Coca, you and I know very well that it is urgent... but you need to take a rest! You've been up and about for 3 months straight with no sleep at all! You've got bags under bags under bags! You can't function effectively if you don't get rest!" Viridi said, me looking at her with a sigh as I then started to cry, me seeing what she meant as I felt the tears go down the bags she mentioned.

"I just..." I gulped before I fell down and landed at her feet, Viridi being surprised as I simply hugged her waist with the floodgates bursting from my eyes. "I hate this! I hate that I can't protect Palutena, I hate that I couldn't protect Pit, I HATE THAT I CAN'T HELP EVERYONE! I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IIIITT!" I cried like a baby into Viridi's torso, me not even feeling anything touch me... until she spoke. At that point I felt her arms envelop me as well as a couple of conjured vines petting my head.

"I know... I know... let it all out..." Viridi said, me crying some more, but not nearly as bad as that outburst I had. "I hate it too... It's hard for my Forces of Nature to defend the humans all over... and I hate how the humans have forgotten about the gods because of this constant war... but you know what I hate the most?" Viridi asked, her bringing my face up to hers. "I hate that you aren't taking care of yourself... I want to help you. Phosphora can handle looking for Pit for a few days with Pandora. You need sleep. And that's an order," Viridi said, me sniffing in a large booger and smiling at her.

"Thank you... Viridi..." I said, me simply closing my eyes and letting the tears lull me to sleep. She was right. I needed it...

* * *

When I woke up next, I was surprised to see that I was in Viridi's bed in her garden domain. I looked around a bit and eventually found Viridi sitting next to me... but she looked nothing like I remembered her to look. She now looked at most 23 years old, much like Phosphora, and her body?... I was almost dumbstruck at how hot she looked! Her body, when she showed her true nature, was even hotter than that of Amazon Pandora's body! That and the fact that Viridi was dressed in nothing but a bra and panties made me immediately shocked... what was she playing?... I wish I could answer, but her breasts of D size were making it hard to think.

"Well, you finally woke up," Viridi smiled, me looking at her with confusion.

"How... How come you're so hot?" was all I could ask, me smacking my face at how stupid that was to say, Viridi giggling at that.

"Well, can't be anymore blunt, huh? Heehee," Viridi giggled at me. "This is how I really look... I only show this form to those that I view as family," Viridi said, me looking at her with a dropped jaw. She considered me as family?... But then she did something that made me blush insanely. She took off her bra and freed her boobs, them bouncing afterwards, me wanting to look away, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"I know you're into girls, Coca. Pandora told me everything," Viridi said, me making a mental note. Next time I saw Pandora, pull on her hair for twenty seconds. "And I wanted to share something with you... I like girls too... and I want to share something with you," Viridi said as she crawled on the bed, me wanting to move, but finding it impossible. I was stone cold stiff, most likely from me getting rest after 3 months of nonstop wakefulness.

"I want to ask you... would you like to have sex with me?... And if possible... have children?" Viridi asked, her words making me start to sweat. She... wanted to have kids with me, via sex? I knew my duties, though, and knew that my children would mean more Drakers. More Drakers meant my race could live on.

"I'd be honored... to have children with you, Viridi," I said with a gulp. Viridi then smiled warmly and waved her fingers, our crotches glowing slightly. Now all we needed to do was make each other cum and both of us would be impregnated. Viridi then placed her crotch against my mouth and she went to my crotch with hers. We then pulled each other's undergarments down and I cooed as I then started to lick her vagina, Viridi moaning as she then started to lick mine. Shivers ran down my spine when she started to do something else. She started to finger me while licking me, which made my vagina extremely tender.

"Mm... I wish I could do more... but my body's locked up... all I can do is lick it..." I said with weariness in my voice to Viridi, her stopping her licking and speaking.

"Then why not suck on it?" she smiled, me then seeing what she meant when she started to do that to my vagina, me then burying my face into Viridi's vagina and sucking on it while sticking my tongue inside of it, the taste of wet sticky stuff giving my mouth a bitter taste, but also slightly sweet. I smiled and actually felt my vagina be ready to burst as Viridi continued to assault it, me not wanting to be outdone. I went ahead and added a bit of heat to my breath and a hint of saliva, Viridi moaning out loud at the feeling of my warm saliva going inside of her until, the moment of truth, I made her cum. And then, a few seconds later, I let my gates loose, Viridi and my faces being covered in each other's cum.

"Hah... hah... you outlasted me... very impressive," Viridi smiled at me.

"And you... I like this look you got... besides, it's not that different... in height... from your kid form," I smiled at her, Viridi smirking at me as she righted herself so she looked at me.

"You really mean it?" Viridi smiled.

"Yes... I do..." I smiled at her as I kissed her mouth, both of us smiling and sharing a passionate kiss for at least five seconds before we had to catch our breaths.

"I'm going to go check in with Pandora and Phosphora. You stay here and get some rest, okay?" Viridi smiled at me.

"Of course... love," I smiled at her, Viridi giggling at me and going off back to her throne.


	20. Three Years, Two Kids, Two Angels

**Chapter 20**

Three years. Three fucking years of trying to find Pit's ring in the world. And a lot of things had happened in just that short of time. Most notably were the twins that Viridi and I now had to protect and take care of due to our first sex session being the one where we both wanted kids. I decided to name the boy of the duo Fara while Viridi named her baby girl Romana. Why those names? Because they were names of famous Drakers from history. But now that we had kids to work with, it was becoming slightly more troubling trying to find Pit's ring among the remaining countries. The only two that remained were half of Spain and Portugal.

"Momma? Was Pit nice before?" Romana asked me when we were searching the mortal realm together. Viridi and I had decided that we'd carry the little ones using baby holsters until they were 3 years of age and both of them were only 2.

"One of the nicest friends you could ask for... until the Chaos Kin stole him away from us and turned him into a ring," I said with a sigh.

"A wing?... I found one yesterday with Viwidi, but I don't know if it was him, so I didn't say nothin'," Romana said, her producing the ring from her pocket and me gasping at it. I felt the one person inside of it that I never expected to find.

"Romana, you little bugger! You found him! You found Pit!" I said with excitement for the first time in ages.

"Weally?! I did that?! YAY!" Romana cheered from her point as I took the ring from her and wondered how I could talk to Pit.

"Hm... I wonder how we're going to get it back on Pit's body though... I know... maybe if I put it on..." I said as I put the ring on my finger and I gasped as I felt my body move, yet I didn't know why it was.

"W-What the... I'm in YOUR body, Coca?!" I heard a voice ask, me gasping as I then spoke with my voice.

"P-Pit! I hear you! Are you controlling my body?" I asked him in shock.

"Yeah, I am! Man, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I have no idea what's going on!" Pit said seriously.

"I'll give you the short version Pit. It's been three years since the end of the Aurum invasion and you were turned into a ring by a new foe, one that Viridi made eons ago, but was completely incapable of controlling. The Chaos Kin. And it's trying to wear down Palutena's willpower until it can devour her soul," I said, Pit gasping at that as he then tried to fly with my wings. No dice.

"Your wings feel much heavier than mine... and if I'm a ring, then what happened to my body? And is Palutena okay?!" Pit asked as Romana looked a bit confused by the situation.

"Your body is nothing more than a puppet being used by the Chaos Kin. And as for Palutena... the Chaos Kin is forcing her, your body, and the Centurion armies to attack humanity. They've killed a good bit of people in the course of these three years, but so has the Underworld Army... my Draker brethren have been able to hold off their invasions and keep our heritage intact, but the powerless humans are another story. Almost all of the northern countries are completely wiped out and the Chaos Kin forced Palutena to attack Greece just last month. Viridi has been helping me defend the humans with her Forces of Nature, but there are only so many places we can be at once... and the worst thing... the Chaos Kin forced Palutena to destroy Athens..." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I never knew... this is insane... we need to find my body and get it back!" Pit said, me gasping as I looked in the air and saw that Pit's body was flying right for me! Pit forced my body to dodge out of the way as Pit's body fell to the ground and looked at me with a blank expression in its eyes. "Romana, go back to Viridi, I don't need you getting hurt," I said to her as I warped her away in a snap.

"Now to take him out... without killing him. A few bonks on the head should do," I smiled as Pit got my club from my back, which happened to be a club that he recognized fully.

"Is this Magnus's sword?!" Pit asked.

"I got Lord Dyntos to make me a magically-infused version of Magnus's sword and turn it into a club. Now less talk, let's fight your body!" I said, Pit immediately rushing for the puppet and dodging some fire before whacking him across the head a couple of times, the body double looking a bit in pain, but not unconscious yet as it tried to connect a charge shot, which Pit dodged again before it hit, me closing the distance for him and smacking Pit's head with the blunt end of the club, that being the blow to make the body unconscious.

"Okay, now put the ring on his finger," I said, Pit moving the ring to his finger and me smiling as the ring shattered the moment the soul connected to the body. I smiled as Pit then slowly opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"You're up! You're back!" I said with excitement as I then hugged Pit against my body, him smiling at that before I then heard Viridi in my head.

"Is Romana being truthful?! YOU FOUND PIT?!" Viridi asked me in my head.

"YEAH! We're back in the fight, Viridi! Permission to find a way to save Palutena effective immediately!" I said with a smile.

"Permission is freaking granted! Go on and get Pit back here for some weapons and we're going to go after the one object that I know will be able to destroy that barrier," Viridi smiled with enthusiasm herself, me knowing that Pit was going to be absolutely surprised by Viridi's appearance. And sure enough, when we got back, Pit gasped at Viridi's new look. It was the same as when I had sex with her, which I insisted she keep up so long as she wasn't near her troops. Besides, she looked hotter than Pandora, and it was fun seeing her envy.

"W-What happened to Viridi?... And who are the kids?" Pit asked in confusion.

"That's something else that happened. This is Viridi's real form. And as for the kids? Notice what they have on their backs?" I smirked, Pit looking for a bit before gasping. Both of my kids had small wings on their back. They got them on their 2nd birthdays a week or so ago and they were still growing.

"Whoa... Are they your kids? Who's the dad?" Pit asked.

"Now that's rude," Viridi smirked playfully, Pit looking confused before I told him bluntly.

"They have two moms, Pit. Myself and Viridi," I smiled, Pit gasping at that, the kids smiling and rushing up to Pit with a smile.

"You're the angel that we've been lookin' for fowever! I'm Romana," the little girl smiled, her wings being only slightly smaller than her brother.

"An' I'm Fara. Nice to meet ya," Fara smiled with innocence in his voice as his stomach then growled and he looked at me with a smile.

"Momma, I'm hungwee," Fara said.

"Okay, come with me," I smiled as I picked him up and took him somewhere private, me knowing Pit would be very uncomfortable looking at me breast feed my kid. Besides, he needed to chat with Viridi for a bit.

* * *

**Pit POV:**

"So when did you two decide to have kids, Viridi?" I asked Viridi. It was all I could think of after learning of Palutena doing these horrid actions because of one of Viridi's inventions... though from how Coca described it, even Viridi couldn't control it if she tried.

"We decided it when I wanted Coca to have a rest. When you first disappeared, she spent 3 months without a rest trying to find your ring. She had triple layers of bags under her eyes. I knew that Drakers could be super dedicated to a task, but to the point of mental and physical exhaustion? I decided that I wanted to have her rest after her 3 month-straight excursion and after we found Dark Pit completely unconscious in the area of Germany. But I knew she'd be almost completely unable to move after resting for a bit after all that work, so I took the opportunity to ask if she wanted to have children with me. As you can see, both of them are at least 2 years old and we're trying to ween them from milk. But they just love the stuff," Viridi said.

"So... she's going to feed Fara in private then?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. You know from where, right?" Viridi smiled.

"Yeah. I know. No need to go into full detail," I frowned at her. "But what about Palutena? How are we going to rescue her?"

"Honestly, we've been waiting to get you back on our side to try to rescue Palutena. Mostly because we didn't want to take your body out when going after the Chaos Kin. We needed you back on our side just so we could fight the Chaos Kin effectively without him using you against us. And I'm almost positive that it'll use Palutena against us... by the way, there's something else you should know, particularly about your wings," Viridi said, me wondering what she meant. "See, your power of flight is provided by Palutena's essence inside your body, which manifests in your wings. So long as Palutena is possessed by the Chaos Kin, you won't be flying without my assistance for quite awhile," Viridi frowned at me, which made me sigh.

"I understand... so what do we do now?" I asked.

"I think that, for now, you and Romana should go check on Dark Pit, see if he's up yet," Viridi smiled.

"Okay, Momma V! Let's go, Mister Pit," Romana smiled as she grabbed my hand and we went to the different bedding areas, me wondering what would happen when Dark Pit saw both of us. And when we saw him, I was taken aback. He looked to be stirring and he had a frown on his face, as per usual with him.

"Um... Dark Pit? You okay?" Romana asked him innocently as she climbed on the bed and placed her hand to his head, Dark Pit looking at her face in confusion.

"W-Who... are you?" he asked.

"I'm Romana. Momma Coca helped ya out awhile ago. You've been sleepin' for over 3 years," Romana smiled with a giggle.

"Coca?... She... saved me?... And what are... you doing here?" Dark Pit groaned when he asked me.

"I only just woke up myself... I've been a ring for 3 years until Coca saved me," I said.

"Yeah, Momma said that since Pit was a ring, you were unconscious, caught in something called "Limbo" or somefin... what's Limbo?" Romana asked, looking at me.

"It uh... it means that they're caught in a loop. Like when you fall asleep, but can't wake up," I said, Dark Pit frowning as he got up with a sigh.

"Then that proves it... we are connected... as much as I don't like to admit it... we need to work together to take out whoever turned you into a ring," Dark Pit said to me.

"I agwee. But first, I think we need some food. I'm getting hungwee," Romana smiled.

"You know what? I think we could have a snack. Let's see if our tastes are the same," I smiled at Dark Pit.

"Don't push your luck, Pit," Dark Pit smiled at me for the first time ever.


	21. Lightning Chariot and Furious Draker

**Chapter 21**

**Coca POV:**

Once Pit and Dark Pit were awake, we then met up with Viridi and wondered what we'd do first.

"Okay, Viridi, we need to know what this item is that can break through the barrier that covers Skyworld. What do you think can destroy something that strong?" I asked her with a smile as I tried to give my kids some cookies, them starting to eat them and they seemed to like the taste. After all, chocolate chip was the goddess of all cookie flavors.

"Well, there is only one thing I know that can move so fast and so strongly that it can annihilate the barrier in one swift strike. The Lightning Chariot," Viridi said, me gasping at that as did Phosphora.

"The LIGHTNING chariot?! As in, the chariot that once belonged to my father's greatest warrior?!" Phosphora asked in shock.

"Yep! And it actually still belongs to him, but he simply calls himself the Chariot Master now. We're going to need to go after the Chariot Master in order to get the Lightning Chariot. So I have a method of how to get you closer to where he usually rides in the sky," Viridi said as she showed an image to us in her scrying bowl, me gawking at it in amazement.

"You're seriously going to have us get shot out of a cannon designed for cargo transport between the gods? Isn't that just a teensy weensy bit dangerous?" I asked with a wince in my voice.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. But as for who will go after it, since we need Pit to keep grounded for now, I'm going to have you and Dark Pit head off to the Chariot Master's base. In the meantime, I'm going to get Pit prepped for battle," Viridi said with seriousness.

"I understand. Besides, I need to save my energy to fight the Chaos Kin," Pit said, me frowning at him.

"No," I frowned, Pit being surprised at that.

"What do you mean no?" he asked.

"If the Chaos Kin was able to force Palutena to turn your soul into a ring, I'm sure he could do the same trick again if you were to fight the Chaos Kin one on one. Besides, Palutena is my sis. My family. If anyone is going to save her from a soul sucking bug, it's going to be someone immune to any and all magic. Also known as yours truly," I frowned, Pit sighing in defeat.

"Fine... I really hate it when you're right," Pit groaned in defeat.

"Just get prepped for battle, Pit. Once I break the Chaos Kin's influence over Palutena, I'll warp you and Dark Pit to the location to help take out the Chaos Kin," Viridi said.

"Understood," Pit frowned as I then looked at Dark Pit and he simply smirked like he was ready to do some shit.

"Ready to roll out, DP?" I smiled at him.

"DP? Seriously?" Dark Pit asked with a groan.

"Well, it's better than your other pet name, right?" I smirked at him as I simply opened up the portal that went directly to the cannon.

"I guess. I still would rather be called Dark Pit, though," he said with honesty.

"Okay, we'll call you Dark Pit. And that means all of us," I said as I looked at Pit with a smirk.

"Don't look at me! I've been a ring for 3 years!" Pit frowned back.

"And I've been asleep for the same amount. And now I'm ready to go and kick some serious butt," Dark Pit said, me smiling at how he didn't swear, most likely because Romana and Fara were nearby.

"Time to go to the cannon and blast ourselves to space," I smirked as both me and Dark Pit flew through the door and proceeded to go straight for the cannon, me seeing a couple of Underworld foes by it that I quickly eliminated with flame breath while Dark Pit shot them through their skulls with his staff, which I was still confused on how powerful and fast it was at long range.

"Question, Dark Pit, how did you get that staff on you and why is it so powerful?" I asked with a smile.

"I had it on me when I was born from the Mirror of Truth. In fact, it feels like it's a part of me," Dark Pit admitted as we took out the last of the monsters and I then looked down the barrel of the long cannon and looked at Dark Pit with worry. "It's big enough for both of us to fit into... that'd be the quickest way," I said as I grabbed hold of Dark Pit and sent the two of us down to the very bottom of the cannon's barrel feet-first, Dark Pit and I becoming a bit cramped on the inside before I heard Viridi start to countdown.

"Three! Two! One! FIIIRRREE!" Viridi exclaimed as the cannon shot me and Dark Pit out of it so fast, I felt that I was going past mach 35! And when we finally lost the momentum, we started flying again and we checked ourselves for any injuries. Not a scratch on me, just a tiny bit of charred parts of Dark Pit's cloak, but no damage to skin.

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Dark Pit frowned.

"It was, but now we're here... those lights look pretty nice... gorgeous," I smiled at the stars that we were seeing from our point of view. We were in the lithosphere during nighttime, so it made it look like we were surrounded by space dust.

"Cool," Dark Pit smirked. But then, as we were looking around, I heard something from nearby. It sounded like the whinny of a horse! I looked in its direction, but all I could catch was a blur of bright white and blue light! It then rushed forward again and started to actually take out Underworld monsters!

"That's the Chariot Master! He's headed back for his base! Stay on him!" Viridi said to us with seriousness in her voice.

"Check!" I smirked as the Chariot Master opened up a warp tunnel and we followed through it, me then hearing a voice in the hole that made me angry the moment I heard it.

"Oh, well hello there, little miss Draker, and to your little goth hero as well," said the voice of Hades, me growling at him angrily.

"Ugh, go away, Hades, I've had enough of you for ten lifetimes," I growled at him angrily. And why was I so angry at him lately?

"Oh? But where would the fun be in that? You know, Palutena actually tried to attack your Draker brethren just last week. Yet you wait a whole 7 days before doing something about it? How shameful," Hades said, pestering me with mind games again. He knew damn well that Palutena was doing this against her will, but still insisted that I had to kill her for doing these actions.

"I've told you fifty times and now I'll tell you fifty-one times. PALUTENA IS NOT DOING THIS ON HER OWN FREE WILL! She's being forced to do it and the Chaos Kin is the reason for it! So shut your fucking trap before I warp to your exact location and rip your entire fucking arm off!" I exclaimed at him angrily.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you-" Hades was about to say before I pinpointed his location in the Underworld, me holding the key to it and warping not five inches in front of him and turning into dragon form at the same time! "try?" Hades gawked as I then rushed in and connected my powerful dragon jaws to Hades's right arm, Hades actually shouting in pain as I then did a trick that I knew would her more. I started to roll in the air with my teeth clamped in his arm, not stopping until I had ripped it completely off of his body and Hades gasped at my strength.

"Impressive... but not enough, sadly," Hades said as he then did something that made me gasp. I felt it. The essence of hundreds of souls inside of his body. He then diverted their entire existence and literally regrew his arm back together!

"You... You..." I growled angrily, me about to crack any minute from what he'd just done and me finding out what he had been doing this whole entire time. With every single person that dies, they go to one of two areas anymore. Either to be recreated into an Underworld monster, or become Hades's food.

"What's the matter, little lady? You didn't really think I'd have the power to fight you of all people without a bit of nourishment?" Hades said. And that one word to describe all the sentient life forms he had just eradicated from history and from existence... I finally snapped in absolute fury.

"GGGGRGRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!" I roared extremely loudly, enough to make Hades's figure get pushed back from the sheer force as I finally did it. I finally was pushed over the breaking edge. I had gone into Draconic Carnage form. A form only able to be attained by the most powerful Drakers in a state of pure fury. And not only did it come with infinite use of dragon form, but my dragon form now grew to be the exact same size as Hades and exuded ten times the power I had in my regular dragon form!

"Oh... shit..." Hades gulped as I then absolutely went full-out Berserker and began to utterly destroy Hades's body! I started with his limbs, burning them off of his entire body while also grinding my razor-sharp claws into the skin of them and his torso. I then completely shattered Hades's left leg and broke several bones in the other with with one leg each! And I then let loose a giant wave of flame directly at Hades's face and forced it to explode off of him as I then sent it down his body so only his broken legs were left intact!

"You. Are. Dead," I growled angrily at his legs as I then flew away in a huff, knowing that Hades could regenerate his entire body if he wished. I didn't care. His legs would still be busted and I had done a good deed to all the souls he'd consumed. If he regenerated his body parts, that meant that they'd be fueled by soul energy. I had no fucking idea he'd been eating souls by the hundreds, maybe even thousands, in order to become stronger! But now I knew for a fact of what we needed to do the exact moment we stopped the Chaos Kin. Defeat Hades once and for all, and make it so that either myself or Pandora would rule the Underworld afterwards.

I then warped myself back to Dark Pit's location after calming down and returning to normal, though it took quite a bit out of me. And I saw that Dark Pit was actually victorious against the Chariot Master, the steeds of the Lightning Chariot (two battle-ready unicorns) set up nearby. And when I saw the Chariot Master, I could feel it. He was on death's door.

"Voltaire..." I said, remembering that was his name from a story Phosphora said.

"You know of my real name?... Hehe... that must mean the little lass is still alive, huh? She was the only one to ever care about me other than my Lord Zeus... Tell Phosphora, that I'm forever grateful... for her kindness... and that her favorite jockey... is racing in the clouds above," the Chariot Master said before his essence left him and I legitimately seethed my teeth with tears streaming down my face. He wouldn't be moving on to heaven... nor would he be reincarnated as someone else. He was just going to be used as soul fuel for Hades or his monsters. I could feel my blood boiling at the thought of it.

"There you are, Coca! We've been worried sick! Where the hell did you zoom off to out of nowhere?" Viridi asked me in anger as I felt myself, Dark Pit, and the Lightning Chariot and unicorns all warp back to her domain. I simply said three words.

"He's eating souls..." I said with anger and acid in my voice.

"Huh? Who's eating what?" Viridi asked me as I then looked at Phosphora and then just collapsed on the ground in anger and despair.

"Hades... I warped to his location and gave him a good thrashing for trash talking me... I was stronger than him, managing to rip off one of his arms... but then he showed what he'd been doing this entire fucking time.." I said with my voice breaking in certain areas.

"What do you mean?" Phosphora asked. I sighed and simply showed the people among our circle (not the kids) the sight and power that I felt.

"Hades hasn't just been using fallen humans and sentient creatures as fuel for his army. He's been eating souls himself, making himself stronger in the process! And then he made his arm regenerate back to normal, erasing all of the souls he used to do so from ever existing again... and he called them nourishment... he called thousands of innocent men, women, and children as nothing more than food... so here's what I did when he finally made me snap," I said as I showed them my next memory, my transformation into the Draconic Carnage form. And they all winced at parts when I did battle with Hades and we all saw that I was leagues above him in power.

"So... you killed Hades?" Pit asked in shock.

"No, he is far from dead. I can feel it... he's reassembling his entire body from the feet up as we sit here talking. All from soul energy. He hasn't just been eating souls of innocent people, he's been having a 24/7 buffet of human souls for the past 3 fucking years!" I growled angrily before finally breaking down and crying my eyes out. I knew everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. When I signed up to be the goddess by Palutena's side, never in my life would I think there could be someone out there so cold, so callous, so indescribably evil that he'd treat the very creatures gods were meant to protect as nothing more than food and potential materials for creating monsters.

"Momma... it's okay, momma..." I heard Romana say as she went to me and I felt her hand start to pet me across my head, me calming a bit from her touch and me sniffling in a bit booger, me picking my daughter up with my right arm and looking at her face-to-face.

"I'm never going to let anything hurt you or Fara, do you hear me, Romana?" I smiled at her with tears in my eyes.

"I hear you momma... I know it's hard," Romana smiled.

"It is... very much so..." I sighed as I then looked at the others and sighed. "We have the chariot, now we need a person who can use it to get to Palutena's Temple to shatter the barrier. Pit, you're going to get the barrier destroyed, then I'm taking over, got it?" I asked Pit.

"Actually, the magic of turning someone into a ring takes a lot of work. So much in fact, that it can only be used once per ten years, even for someone as powerful as Palutena. So Pit could very easily join you in rescuing Palutena while Dark Pit stays behind," Viridi said.

"Wait, really? Okay then, that makes things easier! Dark Pit, you stay behind while Pit and I go rescue Palutena. Phosphora, you're in charge of getting back the Lightning Chariot for me to use in case anything happens to go wrong in rescuing Palutena," I said to the demigoddess of lightning.

"You bet! Now I can avenge Voltaire. If what you said is true about Hades, then Voltaire is going to be in mortal danger, even in the afterlife! Let's get going!" Phosphora said with seriousness.

"Alright!" I exclaimed as Pit got on the Lightning Chariot and Viridi opened up a door for him as well as one for me and Phosphora.

"Go and save the Goddess of Light! Time for Operation Chariot Ride!" Viridi smirked.

"Phos, Lux! Giddyup!" Pit smirked as he held the reigns and made the unicorns pull the lightning chariot through the door at unfathomable speeds! "I'm going to wait outside of Palutena's area. Pandora? Want to come with?" I smiled at the goddess of calamity.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Pandora smirked as we both went through my door with smiles. "Let's go save your sister," Pandora smiled at me.


	22. A Fiery Sacrifice

**Chapter 22**

**Pit POV:**

"WHOA! This is some crazy fast speeds!" I exclaimed from being in the cockpit of the Lightning Chariot as Phos and Lux proved how fast they could go.

"No wimping out, Pit! This isn't even the fastest it can go! Tell them to go FASTER!" I heard Coca say in my head.

"Okay! Faster, boys!" I said as I smacked the reigns, the unicorn duo then zooming off at speeds that made it barely able for me to hang on! Thank the gods that the chariot came with a strap! "WWWWHHHOOOAAAA! THIS IS CRRRAAAZZZZYYY!" I exclaimed, my eyes starting to tear up as I rode faster than light through the portal as I then heard Coca's voice in my head again.

"YEAH! That's it, Pit! Keep going! DON'T STOP NO MATTER WHAT! We need to destroy that barrier, so keep 'em straight!" Coca yelled at me, me nodding, but it was kind of hard for me to do that.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Viridi yelled as I saw Skyworld at the furthest point of my view emerging and Phos, Lux, and I closing a distance of about 20 miles in only half a second! The moment they connected with the barrier, they pierced right through it and I could feel the barrier fail soon after!

"AW HELL YEAH! The barrier's broken through! Pit! You okay?" Viridi smirked at me.

"And kicking! Now time to rescue Lady Palutena!" I yelled as I leaped from the Lightning Chariot and fell onto the solid ground, Phosphora going off to corral the unicorns.

"Alright, Pit! Now time to fly to Palutena. Come over here," Coca said as I saw her right next to me. But she had actually made herself grow taller, around 9 feet even.

"Roger," I said as I approached her and Coca then held me in her grasp by her stomach as she then took flight, Pandora flying along with us and taking out any enemies that came in our way, most of them being Centurions, but I saw there were also some Underworld monsters and, get this, something that, last I checked, was still in the design phase! "Is that a Centurion Juggernaut?! I thought they were still in design?" I asked aloud.

"The Chaos Kin forced Palutena and her armies to finish their production and use them to attack anyone that the Chaos Kin deems unimportant, which includes any sentient life and Underworld monsters," Coca said... but then I heard a voice in my head. And I knew it wasn't her.

"So, you actually broke through that barrier, huh, Pit? I guess you aren't as useless as I once thought," I heard Palutena say to me. But I knew it wasn't her.

"There's no use in trying to confuse me, Chaos Kin! I know you're controlling Palutena!" I yelled at the evil creature.

"Oh, silly Pit. I'm not sure what you are even talking about," the bug tried to feign innocence. But Coca gave it to him straight.

"We both saw you controlling Palutena with your dark magic, you fucking bug! Now talk on your own terms and stop trying to persuade us that Palutena is at fault, because it won't fucking work!" Coca swore multiple times at the bug. Palutena's voice was silent for a few minutes before I heard it again.

"It appears that you still think you can rescue the goddess of light... but you don't know what kind of power I can have her do! I can have her grow gigantic if I so desire and then you'll never defeat me!" the Chaos Kin said, finally lifting his guise of trying to use Palutena's body against her.

"Just give it up, you fucking bug! We have you completely surrounded and, in case you've forgotten, I'm impervious to magic. You can't hurt me at all, but I can sure as hell hurt you for forcing my own sister, the protector of humanity herself to kill all of those innocent lives! You. Are. Fucked," Coca growled angrily as she then zoomed forward very fast and we finally reached Palutena's Temple, it looking in a very sorry state as well as all of Skyworld. All of it looked in decay, no thanks to the Chaos Kin. Coca then forced us to the ground and we saw Palutena appear from the temple entrance with a shield and her large staff, but her also looking to be a bit in pain.

"So, you wish to die, do you? Very well, allow me to end your misery," the Chaos Kin said through Palutena's mouth, me growling and seething my teeth.

"Hang on, Palutena! I'm going to save you!" I yelled as I had to wonder where the Chaos Kin could possibly be... but then Coca looked up and I saw it. A small bit of purple light hovering slightly above Palutena.

"Bingo," Coca said as she flew up to the light and, get this, tackled the Chaos Kin right out of the sky, making it finally reveal itself as well as force Palutena to weaken a bit from a loss of power.

"Rgh... Pit! HELP!" I heard Palutena yell at me in her own words before the Chaos Kin controlled her again!

"DON'T!" Coca yelled as she slashed a claw right at the Chaos Kin's face. "HURT!" she yelled again as she pinned the Chaos Kin's body to the ground with her wings. "MY! SISTER!" Coca exclaimed loudly as she breathed a large flume of flame directly at the bug, me then gasping as Palutena fell to the ground, me seeing that she was in control of herself again!

"Oogh... P-Pit... C-Coca..." Palutena groaned as she tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"Palu! I'm here!" I said as I rushed up to Palutena as I then saw someone appear out of nowhere.

"Wait, Coca!" I heard Viridi say as she appeared out of nowhere in front of us, me seeing that the Chaos Kin was still alive, just not controlling Palutena anymore.

"If anyone is going to destroy the Chaos Kin, it's gotta be me," Viridi said, Coca then moving a bit, but making sure the Chaos Kin was still pinned down and couldn't escape. It then shrieked angrily as Viridi approached it slowly, every footstep feeling like an hour.

"From dust I created you, and from dust I'm going to return you to! For hurting the humans, destroying the home of the gods, and for hurting the goddess of Light... I am going to return you to where you first came," Viridi said as she pulled out a seed and I gawked at it. It was the same seed that Hades tried to fool everyone into believing it granted wishes. It was a Yggdrasil seed! Viridi then did something that I gasped at. She started to exude magic that I couldn't even comprehend! The Chaos Kin's body turned to ash in an instant and Viridi, looking to be getting very taxed from the experience, yelled in agony as she sent the dust of the Chaos Kin directly into the Yggdrasil seed! And then, get this, she then did exactly what Coca could do, but on a much grander scale! She breathed a flume of fire so fierce that Coca actually had to retreat out of the way as the fire consumed both Viridi and the Yggdrasil seed! And when the hotness cleared, all we could smell was smoke.

"V-Viridi?" Coca gulped as she walked to where Viridi was. I walked in the direction of her footsteps and I heard Coca start to cry. "Viridi..." Coca sobbed as she held up what Viridi looked like now. She was covered in soot and burn marks all over her body, she could barely move, and she looked to be in severe pain.

"C...Coca..." Viridi groaned, her voice sounding incredibly strained. Palutena soon joined us and she looked to have recovered a bit, but not by much.

"Viridi?..." Palutena asked as she had to actually crawl on her hands and knees as she hadn't finished healing.

"I... I'm not good... at making soldiers... am I?" Viridi said with a groan and a squeak in her voice.

"Of course you're good at making soldiers, Viridi! Don't say things like that! It was just one bad soldier amongst your entire army!" Coca said with tears in her eyes.

"Coca... put me down... please... it hurts..." Viridi groaned, Coca doing just that, but conjuring up a small white cloud for her to rest on. "I... need... Rewind... Spring..." Viridi said, me helping Palutena stand up on her two feet and her groaning at that, but doing something that made me surprised. She kissed me on the lips!

"I thank you, Pit... You saved me from a fate worse than death... you and Viridi as well, Coca..." Palutena said with a smile.

"I'm sorry it took so long, sister... it was really hard trying to find Pit when his soul was stuck as a ring," Coca said with a sigh as she had the cloud console Viridi on the non-burned parts, making Viridi fall unconscious, but still alive. I could even hear her snoring... she snored loudly it seemed.

"Don't worry, Coca. We'll help out Viridi. We just need to get to the Rewind Spring... it would be easy if we could go there by making a straight passage, but I'm not able to use my full powers right now... that Chaos Kin took a lot out of me..." Palutena said with a groan.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Phosphora said as she parked the Lightning Chariot next to Palutena. "I think that, in Viridi's absence, we have me be in charge of the Forces of Nature temporarily. So, first order of business, getting Viridi patched up. I can help out in making a passage to the Valley of Souls, but then it'd be up to Coca, Dark Pit, and Pandora to go to the Rewind Spring from there. And once they arrive, we can warp in Viridi to join in as we can trace your location," Phosphora said.

"In the meantime, I'm going to need a bit of a rest... I need to recover my powers after that long a torment," Palutena sighed.

"I agree. Phosphora, why don't you have Palutena meet my little ones to help her recover? You and Xuli can handle taking care of the Forces of Nature until Viridi wakes up again, right?" Coca smiled at the electric demigod.

"Heehee, okay, I can do that. And Palutena? Next time we have a war with anyone, a word of advice, never send all your troops out at once. You were left completely defenseless to the Chaos Kin after the final battle against the Aurum," Phosphora said, Palutena groaning at that.

"Yeah... I guess you're right about that... that wasn't my best idea..." Palutena groaned.

"Okay, enough talk, time for us to get going! Dark Pit!" Coca exclaimed, her snapping her fingers and my clone appearing in an instant out of thin air.

"What the?! How'd you do that?" Dark Pit asked in confusion.

"No time to argue, Dark Pit! We need to get off to the Valley of Souls," Coca said as Phosphora opened the door for us. "I'm comin'," Dark Pit said.

"Me too," Pandora smiled as the both of them followed Coca into the door and having it close afterward.

"What did she mean by little ones?" Palutena asked.

"Something that she and Viridi made together... after they got married," Phosphora smirked, Palutena gasping at that.

"She had children with Viridi?" Palutena gawked.

"Yeah... they're... adorable..." I heard Viridi say from the cloud, her not even attempting to move anything but her mouth.

"Don't strain yourself, Viridi. You're badly hurt," Phosphora said to her with care in her voice.

"If... If I don't make it... tell the kids... I've joined my momma..." Viridi said with a giggle.

"Don't say such things, Mistress Viridi! You're just badly burned all over! You're not gonna die!" Phosphora said with concern in her voice, something I never heard before.

"I know... it feels like... I'm dead already... but... the Chaos Kin's dead... and that... makes me happy..." Viridi groaned as she tried to force a smile, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry, Viridi. Coca, Pandora, and Dark Pit are going to the Rewind Spring as we speak. They'll get you healed up, I'm sure of it," Palutena said with a smile.

"Okay..." Viridi squeaked again. I hated seeing her so badly hurt like this, but I didn't know what I could do... but then I remembered that I had something on me.

"Here... you must be hungry," I said as I held out an ice cream cone to Viridi's face and she smiled at it. She then licked at it a little bit and gave a small smile from the taste.

"Strawberry... I love strawberry..." Viridi smiled as she continued to lick the ice cream in small doses as Phosphora then warped back to Viridi's floating garden.


End file.
